My name is Iker
by Gaybacon
Summary: Iker is a teenager who moved from the U.S. to Japan to attend high school hoping to make his life more interesting, will he make new friends or just end up messing up his life? Raiting will go up for future chapters.
1. Beginnings

**== A.N. ==**

 **I've got a new story!**

 **And I've made an OC (: D)**

 **It takes place in a slightly modified AU**

 **Don't worry I'm sure you will notice the changes (it was just to make things easier for me…)**

 **The characters don't belong to me (only my OC)**

 **Well hope you enjoy I'll see you at the end**

My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nope my name isn't ordinary, I know. My first name Iker means visitation, it's derived from the language Basque and Nigrumlupi means black wolves in Latin. The reason that I have such weird or "special" name is because two days before I was born my parents saw a large pack of black wolves pass near our home, so they thought that black wolves had visited us….

I lived in Mexico for four years before my parents decided that we should move to the United States. We lived in the "Sierra Madre Del Sur" mountain range, more specifically in northern Oaxaca and we lived by ourselves, it was lonely at times, but what made me happiest was when my grandmother or my cousins visited, those were truly the good times. When I turned five years old we moved to Texas and that's where I lived the following ten years of my life, it was fun to say the least, I mean the weather could have been better – since I was used to the "tropical" climate – but I couldn't argue against how awesome it was to miss some days of school from the crazy weather.

It was just me and my parents in Texas, since my family was several miles away from us, we had no one to rely on or help us with our problems; it was just us with our problems. It was bad whenever one of my parents would become ill because no one would help us and if we were to call our relatives it would just worry them because they couldn't do anything to help us. Sometimes I would be dramatic and say "it's just us against the world" and grimace about how horrible life was but in the end my parents would always be there with me and I could always talk to my relatives in Mexico as long as there was a phone.

The ten years away from Mexico passed by very quickly, I went to school, so I didn't notice the time fly by; it was all just a routine to me. I was friends with everyone and as far as I knew I didn't have any enemies. I would run the school as it was made up of "gangs", it was an organized system of our cliques; we had the popular kids, the nerds, the "jocks" or sports kids, the gamers, girly girls, tomboys, artists, and others. I was like the gang leader, it was pretty fun I was like the mom of the school's kids (even if I am a dude) – the kids who were in the same grade as me of course. I was both respected and feared (just like a mother); yup those were the good days. Whenever anyone would fight I would settle things for them, either I'd yell at both of the groups or people, or I would bet them both up. It was fun, I was both street smart and academically wise smart; I would never get in trouble because the teachers would think I was a goodie-two-shoes just because I would always do my work and be polite to everyone. I would treat others with respect and always wanted to make new friends, I would be friends with everyone no matter the color of their skin, if they were tall or short, skinny or chubby, etc. In short words if you were nice to me then we were ok.

I still remember the face of the guy who made me really mad because he talked trash about my mom; that was a glorious day for me. I had bottled so much anger in me for that month and I just really needed an excuse to kick someone's teeth in, unfortunately for him (I'm not saying any names in case I might get in trouble for telling my tale about _that_ day) his rude comments threw me over the edge – normally I would just say bad things back at him as well but I wasn't feeling reasonable that day – so what I did was that I sent one of my friends to distract the lady who was supposed to watch over us during lunch so she wouldn't interfere on the fight – or beating – that I was about to start. (This happened in first grade by the way) and so I dragged his punk ass onto the soccer field in the other side on the playground, so the teachers wouldn't stop me – and even if they were to find out, the time that it would take for them to separate us would be enough for me to wipe the floor with him. So to shorten the story ill just say that I beat him up and made him eat grass and beg for his life; he was crying on the floor in a fetal position while eating grass and mumbling mess when I left him, well not before kicking him on the ribs and spitting on the floor next to his head.

No one ever talked shit about my mom since then. (You can call me momma's boy all you want but as far as I know, nobody appreciates when someone badmouths their mother)

There was this one girl and she was a tomboy; she was brutally strong and amazing. She was shorter than me and had messy black hair – which she never brushed – and she wore baggy jeans with the school uniform shirt, on top of the she supported a grey hoodie that was long enough to reach her knees, and she wore boys' shoes. The reason I mention her is because she was one of my most special friends, since she was really strong she was the only one that could match me, when she would want to play with the other boys they wouldn't let her because she was too strong and sometimes would accidentally hurt them so she would have to settle for playing with the girly girls. Her name was Alexis. (We're still friends and she's still alive I just enjoy talking in past tense)

We would play sports together and always fight each other, sometimes she would win and other times I would win; she was afraid of me and I was afraid of her. I never met anyone as great as her, but since she was a girl and I was a boy we would often argue over dumb things. We went to the same elementary school and middle school. We were there for each other for everything; she was the sister I never had. Well more or less, she is my best friend who I let bully me – because she lets me bully her back. She always had my back and bailed me out of bad situations and I did the same for her.

We had to separate when it was time to go to high school, she applied for a fancy medical school and she got in; meanwhile I was trying to figure out life, deciding how I wanted to live it. Since I had nothing tying me to the United States – well except my parents – I decided I would go to another country and have my life change as much as possible. I wanted to go to Japan.

I knew some Japanese but it wasn't a very impressive amount, and I still couldn't speak it fluently; it was going to be a bit of a challenge but that's exactly what I was looking for. I learned the speech pattern from watching countless episodes of anime and listening to music in Japanese. I learned hiragana from my nerd friend – also known as Alexis – and learned the polite customs – well tried….

Worst case scenario would be that I lost my phone because then I wouldn't be able to use Google translate or talk to anyone I knew. (Hold on a second while I knock on wood, better not jinx shit…)

After countless begging and making a fool out of myself, my parents finally agreed to let me go to japan to live while I completed high school. The conditions were that I was supposed to call whenever I had a chance or at least every day, they would send me money to pay for an apartment or a house if I was considering taking living in japan seriously and food and necessary things, I'm supposed to be getting good grades, and that if I meet someone special – not counting friends – I was supposed to introduce him or her to them. Yes I am bisexual, I told my parents – right after I told Alexis – they gave me an awkward speech about how they didn't care about my preferences as long as I somehow had a child. I'm ok with that and it made me happy to know that my parents wouldn't judge me.

When I told Alexis it was quite embarrassing, I was feeling very nervous and "exposed", so while I was very doubtful I somehow gathered the courage to tell her; the outcome wasn't what I had expected. Well I didn't know what to expect I mean its Alexis whom I'm talking to, anything could've happened – so maybe the world would have ended or something – anyways, so she laughed at my face and made a couple of dick jokes and then took me out for ice cream and we both hit on dudes. It was a good afternoon and she told me she was pansexual.

After my parents gave me their conditions we went online and bought the one way plane ticket and reserved a hotel – and I was glad we did it online because my mom wouldn't stop crying. This happened during the middle of the last year of middle school so that gave me some months to learn more Japanese and say my goodbyes and hang out more with my parents and friends.

Time passed by quicker than I thought it would and it was finally time to leave, I packed my bags, had a big party with all my friends and parents. I got on a plane that took me to an airport in Dallas Texas and from that airport I got on a plane that took me to L.A. and that took a couple of hours, then when I got to the international airport in L.A. it took a sixteen hour flight to Tokyo.

I was glad we had booked a hotel for first night I arrived to japan because once I got off the plane I was exhausted. I felt like shit and probably looked like it too. I got off the plane with my luggage and looked for the nearest exit, to prevent making an ass out of myself in front of Japanese people instead of asking for directions with my broken Japanese, I took out my phone and used the GPS on my phone to find the hotel. When I got there I quickly asked for my room key and took the elevator that would lead me to the floor where my room was at. My room was pretty big and I was happy that I had a king size bed because once I opened the door I threw my baggage on the floor and locked the door behind me, I stripped out of my clothes and jumped on the bed, I took out my lip and ear piercings and set them on the nightstand. I was too tired to take a shower, besides I would take one in the morning, instead of showering I drifted into sleep. I slept very nicely that night, wrapped in the white sheets like a burrito; School would start in two days but I would worry about it when I only had one day left.

I woke up in the morning as the sunlight bled into my room from the small gap in the curtains; it was a beautiful bright orange that I would have appreciated, if it wasn't bothering my eyes and disturbing my slumber.

I rose from the bed like a zombie and groggily dragged my feet in the direction of the bathroom in my hotel room – I badly wanted to shower – but then I remembered that I needed my body scrub so I quickly grabbed it and resumed my awkward hobble to my destination. When I got there I took my morning piss and undressed, I moved in the direction of the shower and turned on the water; I put my hand under the spray and tested the water for the perfect temperature.

Yup, the water was just how I liked it; some people would say it was scalding but that's just how I liked my showers. Hot to the touch, I don't know; hot showers just make me feel like somehow I'm getting cleaner than if I would just take a warm shower.

I dampened the body scrub then added the strawberry scented body wash the hotel had provided for me and rubbed it until soapsuds formed, then I proceeded to scrub my body until I felt that all the sweat and the dirt my body had collected throughout the day from before was gone, and rinsed my body under the spray. I grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and applied it to my hair, I liked how the short half of my hair would tickle my hand as I applied rubbed the shampoo onto my scalp, I rubbed the rest of the shampoo onto the long side of my hair, when my hair was full of bubbles I placed my head under the spray and made sure to rinse my hair thoroughly. I then did the same with the strawberry scented conditioner that went with the shampoo.

When I was done I got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my waist and headed back to where my bags were to retrieve my toothbrush and toothpaste. When I got a hold of them I went back to the restroom and started brushing my teeth. I was very fond of my red toothbrush, I had promised that after it would be time to throw it out that I would turn it into a prison shank and keep it in my memory box (don't judge me I'm weird like that). I chuckled to myself as I thought how I would smell like a strawberry for the rest of the day. When I was done brushing my teeth I went back once again to my bags and put away my toothbrush and toothpaste and pulled out my deodorant, cologne, and a set of clothes.

I put on my boxers – they were a pair with the cookie monster on them; Alexis wanted me to wear them – deodorant, my black jeans, a light green shirt, my pink socks, black vans, my dark grey hoodie, and my piercings.

I decided that I would just let the wind dry my hair. I went out of the hotel in search for an apartment near my new school. The streets where crowded and there was people everywhere; either I wasn't out as early as I thought I was or Tokyo was very busy in the mornings. I googled some apartments near my school and went and visited them. In total I went to four different apartment buildings until I found the one I liked the most. Nothing was wrong with the others, it was just that some were too fancy or too expensive – what can I say I'm a simple person, besides I didn't want my parents to spend too much money. What caught my eye from the apartment building was that it was near a park, I thought ahead and pictured myself in the park relaxing under the cherry trees or playing basketball on the court or even swaying back and forth on the swings; yup something like that would be nice. I've always loved parks; they brought me really pleasant memories.

After I had a talk with the landlord I gave my parents a call and talked with them about the price and how great the place was and they approved it so that made me overjoyed, now I had a new place to stay in; my stay in Tokyo seems like it's going to be very enjoyable. I talked to the landlord once more and I paid him the money up front for this month's rent. I chilled in my new apartment for a couple of minutes and then left to look for a store that might sell my schools uniform or something.

As it turns out I didn't need a uniform so I'm good, instead of going to buy a uniform I went to a store and bought more clothes since most of the stuff I have is pretty old; its lucky to wear new cloths whenever you are going to do something important anyways, so why not?

I spent an hour at the store looking for some clothes and ended up buying two new pairs of jeans, five pairs of basketball shorts, a bunch of socks, 4 pairs of boxers, 10 shirts – they had designs from my favorite bands, artists, TV shows and stuff like that – I got a new pair of headphones, and some hair pins.

While I was there I talked to some girls who asked for my number. They took some pictures of me and a couple of others with me. I we exchanged numbers and I hoped that they might go to the same school as me so I could already have friends in my new school.

As I walked down the street I noticed that it was actually dark out and that time had gone by quicker than I thought, also that many people would look at me as I walked past them; maybe all this time people had been staring at me but I was too distracted to notice. I don't know, I mean I have been told I am handsome, but maybe I had something on my face…. Was it maybe my haircut?

On my way back to the hotel I passed by a candy store and bought lots of candy; I bought me some gummy worms, bags of spicy chips, jawbreakers, and lollipops. After I finished grabbing all the candy I paid the lady for it and walked out the store. I took out a cherry flavored lollipop and unwrapped it; I devoured it as I walked to the hotel. The walk was peaceful and it was nice seeing the city at night; the colors made it stand out and the scenery was beautiful, it gave me a feeling of nostalgia somehow. I put on my headphones and continued my walk; my music gave me some comfort as I walked down the streets by myself.

When I reached the hotel I grabbed my things – ready to take them to my apartment – and went down to the entrance and thanked the receptionist. I called a cab and gave him the address to my new apartment; when finished placing my things in the cab, as I sat down "Shelter from the storm" by Bob Dylan started playing and the song made me feel homesick. I knew it had been my decision to move to Tokyo but I still missed my parents and friends.

Before I knew it, I had arrived to my destination. I took my things and placed them in my semi-empty apartment, I felt so lonely, I was just so used to my parents being with me and Alexis bugging me. When "Shelter from the storm" stopped playing "SHINY SHINY" by DWB feat. Nirgilis started playing and it just made me feel miserable, I decided that I would arrange everything in my apartment and go take a shower to clear my head. After my shower I put on pajamas – an old shirt with a pair of boxers and some jogging pants – and decided to give my parents a call before I went to sleep. We talked for about half an hour before I became too tired and could no longer properly formulate sentences, I told them "goodnight" followed by a "love you guys" then waited until they hung up. Then I called Alexis and slurred a couple of sentences before also saying "goodnight" and hanging up.

It was morning once again but luckily I had remembered to sleep on the side of the bed where the shitty sunlight wouldn't hit me in the eyes in the morning, unlike yesterday. I did my morning routine and put on my favorite boxers – they were panda boxers – and some random pants with a red shirt and my hoodie; I went to the store to get some things I needed around the house like tableware, pots, glassware, bowls and stuff like that. Besides getting that I bought laundry detergent, fabric softener, dish soap, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, toothpaste, paper towels, toilet paper, actual towels, and other junk I also needed. I walked to the store to save money but once I was done shopping I called a cab so I could take all the things I had bought to my apartment.

I put everything away and set everything where it should go and changed out of my street cloths into basketball shorts and an old jersey – in conjunction with my hoodie of course plus my shoes. I grabbed my basketball and went outside in the direction of the park. When I got to the park I went straight for the basketball court.

I dribbled my basketball happy to finally be able to relax. My basketball wasn't fancy or brand new but I loved it, I had it for quite some time; Alexis and I scribbled all over it and drew some of the logos of our favorite bands, and some words of "inspiration" like: "LOVE YOU LOSER!" and "Call me when you finally get a life". Plus other things followed by some of her made up emoticons/emojis and the logos of Skrillex, Avenged Seven Fold, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, and other bands. She made sure to draw everything on the basketball with sharpie so it wouldn't wash off. Whenever some of her drawings or words of inspiration would start to fade we would trace them again.

To me that basketball was a little piece of home that I brought with me to japan.

After remembering all the stupid shit I and Alexis did when we were little and all the memories we had with that basketball I decided to start playing instead of just daydreaming. Because I'm pretty sure I looked stupid standing in the middle of the court smiling at the basketball.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to just play by myself, but it just wasn't the same without Alexis's dumb comments or jokes about how "terrible" I was at playing basketball. After a couple of minutes of playing it got too hot to wear my hoodie so I took it off and tied it around my waist. The hours passed and before I knew it the sun was setting. There was a slight coating of sweat on my body that made my tanned skin glisten in the reddish pink light of the sunset.

I decided I wasn't ready to go inside yet so instead of going inside, I headed for the swings and had a seat. I swayed back and forth enjoying the view and meditating about how much Alexis would have loved the view. I was lost in my thoughts about my life before japan when all of the sudden I was ripped out of my daydream when a drop of rain fell on my cheek. That made me smile, I had always loved rain. I unwrapped the hoodie from my waist and put it on; then I started my walk back to my apartment. I dribbled the basketball until I reached my apartment's door.

I continued my routine by taking my daily shower, brushing my teeth, calling my parents then Alexis, and finally going to sleep. That night's slumber was rather peaceful, I dreamt of going to the new school, and I saw the girls from the clothing store and they introduced me to new people. They were being really friendly and didn't comment on my broken Japanese, class going on but I didn't pay attention, I was too distracted talking to my new friends, all of the sudden the teacher got mad and screamed at me and told me to wake up. That surprised me, I was about to apologize for not paying attention and offending him, when everything unexpectedly went black and the dream ended.

"Fucking alarm" I groggily mumbled as I got up to shut up the annoying contraption.

It was five in the morning and I only had limited time to get ready for school. I took my shower and made sure to scrub myself squeaky clean, I made me a morning burrito and ate it, then brushed my teeth until I was sure they were really clean, I made me some homemade juice with lots of colorful fruits so I could take it to school and drink it during lunch, and then got dressed. I wanted to wear something to make me look good because this is supposed to be my first day of high school, and first impressions are important, well that's what my idiot friend Alexis tells me so… yeah that means it might be true. I got my messenger style backpack and put a folder with some line paper and a pack of mechanical pencils in it, I also placed many of my snacks (I always bring candy with me). After I did that I was finally able to get dressed. I grabbed my plaid patterned boxers and put them on, I grabbed my black jeans and removed the price tag and put them on – I don't want to sound superficial but, my butt looked pretty good in those jeans if I do say so myself –, I grabbed my wallet chain – it looks like a dragon and its mouth hooks onto my belt loop – and hooked it to my belt loop and wallet, I grabbed my AC/DC shirt and my hoodie and put them on, I grabbed my wristbands – including the panda one that Alexis gave me for my birthday – and put them on, I finally needed to dry my hair – well the long side at least. I liked having my hair half shaven because I just had to deal with half of my hair in the mornings. Plus it took half the time to dry it.

When was done I went to the mirror in my restroom to put on my piercings, first I put on my gauges, then the others that went on both of my ears and lastly my lip piercing. I wear matching piercings in both my ears but the difference is that on my right side ear I wear a chain because is the only ear you can see – unless it's windy because then my long hair gets pushed back by the wind – because only half of my hair is shaven on right side.

I looked on the mirror, and let me tell you that I looked really good – and no I'm not vain – my hair looked nice, my eyes were a bright purple, my lip piercing drew attention to my lips, my smile looked bright, and my clothes looked awesome – well at least to me, hopefully I don't look like a dumbass….

After I finished looking at myself in the mirror I grabbed my backpack and left the apartment. I made sure to lock the door and that I hadn't forgotten anything that I needed. While I was walking towards school I had to resist the urge to stop at the park and chill there until the afternoon. It was really peaceful so to energize up my walk a little I put on my headphones and played my music. The song that started playing was in Spanish, it was "Volver a Comenzar" by Café Tacuba; it was perfect, the name translated in English means a new beginning and that's exactly how I was feeling. The lyrics from the song gave me confidence in going to school; it made me feel like everything was going to be alright. The change in beat from the song really relaxed me, when the song ended I realized I was at the gates of the school.

I took a deep breath then stepped inside; it was just like how I had imagined high school being, except for the small detail that it was in japan. Although I was a slightly early, I didn't start socializing with everyone; I headed into the campus and started looking for my homeroom. It was better that way, because I'm really bad with directions; I still remember that it took me a week to remember where all my classes were for my first year of middle school, and how easily I got lost in the maze of hallways.

This campus is much bigger than my middle school so the quicker I memorize all the routes the less I'll be late for my classes and get lost. I wonder, how long would it take them to find my corpse if I got lost?

Alexis would've probably smacked me on the head for thinking that way, I wonder how her first day of high school is going to be. I'm hoping that during lunch I don't end up eating in the restroom and calling her like in the movie "Mean Girls" because that would probably suck.

I picked up my schedule from the information office and it turns out that my first class is English. Ha-ha I'm good at that! Hopefully I don't make a complete idiot out of myself in front of the whole class…

So when I reached my first class the bell rung and everyone started coming in, it got full pretty fast. The teacher introduced himself, he told us good morning and we bowed, and after that he asked us to introduce ourselves and I was the last one. When my turn came I stood up and "gracefully" said:

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Iker desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" and then sat back down. In case you don't know what that meant, it means: "how do you do? My name is Iker, nice to meet you."

Then the teacher began speaking and explained how the class would work, and gave us a syllabus for his class. When he was done with explaining he assigned us some work and we started to do it so we would start to get used to the pace of his class.

I was busy doing our assignment when all of the sudden the blond guy sitting behind me tapped me in the shoulder and handed me a note. I turned around to face him and observed him with a quizzical look in my amethyst eyes; and he flashed me a bright smile. I turned to face forward once again and opened the note, it read: _hello my name is_ … and I couldn't read the other symbols but after that it said _I like your hair._

I moved my assignment aside and placed the note on my desk and quickly wrote in hiragana _sorry but I can't read kanji…_ and then folded the note again.

I turned around once again and gave him an uncomfortable smile then handed him the note. He looked taken aback but took the note nonetheless and quickly read it, first his mood seemed to become gloomy but then his expression brightened and he wrote something on the note and handed it back to me.

I hastily took the note and read it.

The note read: _Meet me here during lunch so we can talk ;)_

I turned to him and gave him a nod.

 **The end!**

 **Just kidding! To be continued…..**

 **== A.N ==**

 **How was it?**

 **So that was just the introduction to Iker's life**

 **Hopefully you understood that the blonde was Kise**

 **This chapter was to give you some insight of his background**

 **Next chapter will be about him in his other classes where he will meet the other Kuroko characters**

 **I'm planning to make all the chapters long so it might take a while**

 **I'm also currently working on other stories (I haven't forgotten, don't worry [:3] )**

 **I had this idea for a fan fiction so I couldn't wait to write it**

 **Well see you soon (hopefully) and thanks for reading**

 **Bye! Luv ya! *gives u a vegetable* (cuz I always give u candy and too much candy is unhealthy XD)**

 **(Even if I disagree…. It's a thing)**


	2. Day 1

**== A.N. ==**

 **The AU I will be using for this story is where almost all the Kuroko no basket characters go to the same school and they already know each other before the school year started**

 **Yay! Iker gets to meet new people in this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the wait**

 **Well here's a new chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Kuroko no Basuke characters; I only own Iker and the plot**

 **On with the chapter! Enjoy~!**

I gave the blonde a nod and went back to doing my work in silence until the bell finally rang signaling the ending of my first class. My next class was math.

' _Hopefully there aren't any word problems because I'm pretty sure I might die.'_

As I tried to figure out the maze of hallways and classes I drifted off and started day dreaming:

' _If Timmy has 37 apples and he gets 15 baseballs and then punches 3 kids, what school does he go to and where did he buy that bag of chips?'_

' _Shit, no thank you….'_

' _What if the teacher asks me to solve a problem in class?'_

' _Pay attention retard!'_

' _Huh?'_

I was pulled out of my daydream by a soft voice.

"Excuse me are you lost?"

"No…. what makes you think that?"

"It's just that I've seen you pass this hallway three times already."

' _Oh, well maybe this is my favorite hallway!'_

"Oh, sorry it's just that I got distracted, um could you tell me where this class is?" I showed him my paper and he nodded.

"That's my next class we can walk together."

I nodded and followed him silently. He had beautiful teal colored hair and his eyes were soft yet held something within them that I had seen somewhere before but couldn't remember at the time. He was small and had a soft voice that matched his physique; something about him made me want to just hug him and protect him from anything that might harm him. I soon drifted away just thinking about his eyes. Then out of nowhere the soft voice spoke.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, also nice to meet you too, just call me Iker or tell me if you come up with something better."

"Usually calling someone by their first name is reserved for only friends."

"Well yeah, we are friends though; friends don't let friends make idiots out of themselves." I smiled at him. "Besides I'm pretty sure my last name is a mouthful."

"Alright, Iker."

"Yay! You know my name."

"Are you by any chance related to Murasakibara Atsushi?"

"I don't think so; all my family is in Mexico…"

"So you're not from here?"

"I lived in Mexico for four years, then 10 years in the U.S. and I moved to Japan 2 days ago."

"Why did you come to japan?"

"I wanted to change my life as much as possible, so I came to a country on the other side of the world that also speaks a completely different language, plus nobody knows me here."

"Oh."

"So why do you think I'm related to this Murasakibara guy?"

"Well you both have purple hair and are tall."

"Oh, nah, as far as I know I'm not Asian; I'm Mexican."

"We're here, come sit next to me."

"Ight."

We did the same shit like in English class except that this was math so we just went over some stuff we had learnt last year to refresh our memories. I remembered almost everything from last year so I only had to ask for help with a math problem twice. I was glad that my day was going pretty well. So far I had two friends for sure; the blonde – whose name I didn't know – and Kuroko. Now at least I wouldn't be alone for my first two classes.

Time had passed by pretty fast, before I knew it, the bell rung once again; signaling the end of the second class. My next class was biology, but this time instead of wandering around I decided that I would ask Kuroko for directions, who knows maybe I won't get lost again.

The instructions had worked and I was glad that my biology class was relatively close to my math class. Now I knew that I didn't have to walk too much every day and I had even memorized where the class was very quickly. I took a seat at the back of the classroom; I'm really good at science and once people find out they tend to bother me and ask for the answers, so I'd rather just stay below the radar this year. It's not like it's really hard to give people the answers but it gets annoying sometimes, besides they don't learn anything if you give them the answers. That's why I only give my friends the answers and while I give them the answers I explain why I got that answer so they don't have to copy everything I wrote and after they copy the first two questions when I'm done explaining they usually know what to do. But then there are those "emergencies" when they forget we had homework and I let them bribe me for the answers….. They either gave me candy or money. I'd rather take the candy than the money.

The class got full once more and just like in my first and second class we had to introduce ourselves and the teacher explained what we were going to be doing for the first semester. This time there were two boys seated in front of me. One had green hair with black glasses and taped fingers on his left hand, the one next to him had black hair and onyx colored eyes, he was talking very quickly to the green haired one while smiling, the ladder seemed rather annoyed. All of the sudden the raven noticed me looking at them and turned around.

"Are you by any chance related to Murasakibara Atsushi?"

' _Are you fucking kidding me?'_ Iker mentally face-planted

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Your hair color and you are considerably tall…"

' _Is it really just because of my hair and height?'_

"I don't think so, I'm not even from japan; I'm Mexican."

"Really? Then why did you come to japan?"

"I just wanted to go to a new place."

"Oh cool, by the way I like your piercings."

"Thanks, my friend got them for me for my birthday."

"My name is Takao Kazunari and that quiet green haired dude is my friend Shin-chan. Well his name is Midorima Shintarou."

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you. You can call me Iker or whatever you want."

…

Midorima was just watching them talk, he felt somewhat annoyed at how easily they got along; Takao was usually friendly, but this was more than his usual. He felt slightly jealous because his somewhat "only" friend was vividly talking to someone else.

Takao was always there with him and even if he was somewhat annoying at times, he always kept him entertained, seeing him react that way to the amethyst haired boy made him feel like hiding in a corner and slashing his veins with a banana peel. (Yes that expression might have seemed rather dumb but that was the point, nothing too dark over here) maybe Takao was right and he might be an actual tsundere. He had to man up; he would just sit through their conversation and bawl, but in the inside, because he cared about his pride. He sat silently shooting indirect glares at the amethyst haired boy.

…

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why do you have two heart tattoos on your neck?" Takao's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Oh, these?" Iker pointed at the area on his neck where he had two tattoos "these are the first tattoos I got."

Iker remembered when he had asked his mom if he could get a tattoo and she had said no. He begged and begged until she finally said yes but she had some conditions.

" _fine you can get a tattoo…" in that moment Iker thought he was off the hook "…but" after she said that word he grimaced "you have to get a heart tattoo and if after that you still want one you have to get another one, and if you still want to get another one after those two then you can get whatever you want" Iker was cheering inside his head "also you have to pay for them"_

' _Shit! Oh well, I can pay for them… besides it's my call anyways.'_

 _He saved all the money he got for two months, and a day after he had all the money he needed, he decided he went and got them._

 _His mom was slightly upset because he wanted to mark "his beautiful skin" with ink, but was also glad that her son hadn't "wussed out" and stood with his decision._

 _That day he was at the tattoo shop with his mom, dad, and of course Alexis. His parents were there for support and to let the person who was going to tattoo Iker that he had permission. Alexis was there for "support" and had a camcorder with her to record the moment when "he peed his pants and cried like a baby" which never happened but his eyes did tear up a couple of times and he winced every once in a while from the needle._

 _It took some time, first the tattoo guy took a small razor and shaved the peach fuss on his neck, then he sterilized the area where he was going to make the tattoos with alcohol and a cotton ball, and changed the needle of the little machine._

 _The first tattoo was the most annoying, it felt like he was being slowly cut up and it seemed like it took forever, plus the guy was uncomfortably close to his face. He remembered how it would feel like minutes had passed by even if it had just been seconds, it was as if after all those minutes of bearing with the sting from the needle the tattoo man had barely made a dot on his skin. After the man had made both tattoos he asked him if he wanted to fill it in and he said yes but asked for the color to be red._

 _After what seemed like forever he left the shop feeling proud of himself for not chickening out or crying, his skin stung and was slightly swollen but he thought it had been worth it. His dad had wanted to get matching tattoos with his son, but a death glare from Iker's mother quickly changed his mind._

"So yeah that's the story…" Iker was smiling, it made him happy to remember times like those with his family.

"Did you get any other tattoos after that one?" Takao was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah…" he almost whispered it; there was a faint blush on his face.

He did have other tattoos but they weren't on his neck…

' _Crap, why does he look so cute, and why is he blushing? Ugh, I bet Takao thinks so too…'_ Midorima didn't understand why all of the sudden he was acting so possessive about Takao.

While he was busy thinking about what kind of disease he might have or the possibilities of going mad at such a young age, a certain raven called him.

"Hey Shin-chan, are you ok? You know, if you keep squeezing that pencil like that, you might break it in half."

Takao was teasing Midorima; he seemed too focused on something. Something seemed to be bothering him, but he didn't what I might be.

Midorima looked down at his hand; he had the pencil in a fierce grip and his knuckles where white.

"Oh." He put the pencil down and felt his face become warm. Yup Midorima was blushing.

' _Kawaii!'_ both Iker and Takao thought. Midorima looked so adorable, like a child being lectured after being caught stealing a cookie. He was pouting and had a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey it's almost time for lunch!" Takao was beaming, he wanted to eat already.

' _Wow class went by pretty fast…'_

I turned to the green haired boy for confirmation and he just nodded.

"Hey, so do you want to eat with us?" Takao was smiling at me, I was about to say yes, but then I remembered I was supposed to meet up with the blond boy so I politely declined.

"Maybe next time." I gave him an apologetic smile "in my first class I was asked to meet up with someone and I already agreed, sorry."

"Oh its ok, I'm just glad you're not spending lunch alone on your first day of school."

"Aw man, now you're making me feel bad for not being able to go…" I was pouting feeling bad for having to decline on Takao's offer.

Takao game me a sweet smile meanwhile the green haired one seemed to care less if I joined them or not.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways the bell is going to ring in ten minutes."

"I already finished the work, what about you?" if he needed to finish the work I would gladly lend him mine as an apology or something.

"No, I get it but I don't work that fast." He gave me a shy smile.

"Here borrow mine, I don't want you to have homework or have work tomorrow." I "shoved" my paper in his face.

"Thanks ill copy it quickly and give it to you so you can turn it in." after he said that he started copying my answers, he had a desperate look on his face that I couldn't help but to find hilarious.

"Done! Here I finished, and it looks like I did it just in time, the bell is going to ring in a minute."

' _Yay lunch! I'm hungry…'_

"How does lunch work here? Are we allowed to go out to eat?" back in the U.S. we could eat at the restaurants near our school or at the cafeteria.

"You can eat at the cafeteria or eat in class…" Takao was packing his things so he could leave as soon as the bell rang.

"Oh, Koo."

Then the bell rang. After a couple of seconds the classroom was empty. Iker decided to walk to his English class to meet up with the blonde.

While he walked there he thought of all the possible reasons for the blonde wanting to meet him in the class. Maybe he wanted extra help with English or maybe he wanted to…. Steal his shoes! Nah they were regular black converse, if he would try to steal his shoes he would just tell him no and they would go shoe shopping after school. While he was making plans about going shoes shopping with someone who could possibly want to jump him, he got to the classroom. The door was closed but he could tell the lights were on. He turned the doorknob slowly and entered.

"Ay guey se ve muy guapo." (That's Spanish for "damn he's hot")

When he walked into the classroom the blonde was leaning against a desk patiently waiting for him. He was tall and had long-ish golden hair with stunning golden eyes that matched his hair, and wow that smile almost made him die.

"What was that?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Iker blushed slightly.

"Yeah, what was it." The blonde seemed amused.

"What language did I say that in?" 'Please let it have been Spanish!'

"I don't know, it wasn't Japanese or English though…"

"Oh, good." He was relieved that he had said it in a language that the blonde hadn't understood or it would have been unnecessarily awkward. "That was nothing…"

The blonde knew he was lying but he just let it slide, he didn't want to start an argument for something meaningless.

"Well, I wanted to properly introduce myself." He stopped leaning against the desk and stood straight. "My name is Kise Ryouta."

"Oh is that what you wanted to tell me in the note?" things suddenly started making sense to Iker, well somewhat started to make sense.

"Yes, do you mind if I ask you why you can't read kanji?" it didn't make sense to Kise why he couldn't read kanji just like everyone else.

' _Man, I should've worn a poncho and a big sombrero and a fake mustache today, maybe that way they would know I'm Mexican… maybe even a shirt that read "warning Mexican coming through" yeah maybe something like that…'_

"Oh, well it's because only recently I've learned how to speak Japanese; you see I'm Mexican… so far I can only read hiragana and katakana… I just moved to japan two days ago."

Kise made an "ooooh" face – enlightened if you want – and then he smiled.

"Well let's go get lunch and you can talk to me about it while we eat, I have many questions to ask." He gave me a bright smile and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with him to the cafeteria.

It was a mess, there were many fangirls everywhere screaming Kise's name and trying to, I don't know, they were just being loud trying to get his attention and being clingy and annoying. The only good thing was that because of them we were able to cut in line and get our food faster. Of course we received glares from some male students but they gave us our food and I somehow ended up outside the cafeteria with Kise and the fangirl crowd before I could even apologize. He struggled but after a couple of minutes he was able to get rid of them.

We got back to the English classroom and sat at the desks ready to eat. Before I took a bite out of my food I remembered that I had packed some lunch.

"Do you want anything from my plate?" he looked slightly confused so I figured I had to give him more details for him to understand my situation "I don't want to waste the food because I just remembered that I had actually packed some lunch."

"Oh, just eat your bento first and what you don't like I'll take, and then you can eat the lunch you prepared."

"Ok, also before I forget, what was up with all the fangirls from earlier?"

"Oh, well, I have a job as a model so I'm widely known and they just follow me sometimes…" he explained with a faint blush.

"Nice to know that you aren't being selfish with all that sexy and keeping it all for yourself, instead you're actually sharing it with the world." I winked at him and he choked on a piece of rice. "Shit!"

I got up and patted – smacked – him on the back and gave him some water.

"Fuck, are you ok?" Kise's eyes were watery and his skin was slightly pink.

"yeah." he rubbed his neck as he drank more water.

"What happened, why did you choke?" Kise blushed at Iker's question.

"It's because you are very blunt, and boys don't usually call me "sexy" I'm used to only girls saying things like that..." Kise was fumbling with his food not knowing how Iker would react to his statement.

"Oh, don't scare me like that, it's true though, you're hot. Anyways if you have any questions you should ask them now before lunch time runs out." With that's said Iker finished his bento and grabbed the burrito inside his backpack.

"First of all, what is that?" he nodded towards the burrito wrapped in foil.

"What?!" Iker face–plated, how could he not know what a burrito was? He needed Kise to try the wonderful magic of the burrito wrapped in foil. "First, this is a burrito, second, are you allergic to anything?"

"No…"

"Good" Iker ripped a piece of burrito off and shoved it in Kise's face "here, try this!"

"What is it?"

"Just eat it!" Kise wanted to decline but with the puppy eyes that Iker was doing, he just couldn't.

Kise took a small bite off the piece of burrito. It tasted so good he wanted to cry.

"Where did you get this?!" Kise's eyes were sparkling "its soooo good."

"I made it, it's not as good as when my mom makes them, but it's alright."

Kise couldn't believe his ears; the amethyst haired boy could cook!

"How do you make them? Can you show me? They're super good! "

"Dude chill, it's just a burrito, if you want I could make some more and bring you some tomorrow for lunch." Who would have known that the blonde would really like Mexican food "I can't believe you never had a burrito, its ok child I'm here now."

I patted Kise in the head and finished my burrito, and then I grabbed my bottle and drank the juice I made this morning.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, well I was born in Mexico and then I moved to the U.S. and lived there until two days ago."

"Is your family in Mexico?"

"Yes but my parents are in the U.S."

"Wait, so how many languages do you speak?"

"Well I speak Spanish, Japanese, and English."

"Cool, um how many tattoos do you have?"

"Um, some…"

"Oh, sorry." Kise's expression saddened "I didn't mean to ask an uncomfortable question."

"You didn't, well not really, it's kind of not but is… don't worry about it." He wanted Kise to go back to being cheerful "don't worry, one of these days I'll show you." I winked at him and Kise blushed, and it looks like he went back to being his cheery self.

"Didn't it hurt to get all those piercings?" he motioned to the piercings on his ear and face.

"Well yeah, I mean you tell me, you have one too."

"Oh right…"

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to stretch out my ears for that gauges though…"

"I like how your gauges look like basketballs, they look cute."

"Thanks."

"Do you by any chance actually play the sport?"

"Yeah, I have a basketball with me, um, can we play in the gym or is there a court near here, or somewhere around here?"

"We can go to the gym; my friends will probably be there playing basketball."

"Well since we're done eating we can go and play a game until lunch is over."

"Let's go then." He grabbed me by the arm once again and dragged me down the hallways until we reached the gym. I could hear shoes squeaking and the ball hitting the floorboards. I heard voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying, the voices were muffled by the gym's doors.

Kise pushed the doors open and the ball stopped being dribbled and the shoes squeaking ceased.

"¿Que rayos, acaso todos aqui son guapos?" (That's Spanish for "what the hell? Is everyone at this school hot?")

There were many boys and two girls in the gym. They all looked fine as fuck. I saw three familiar faces so that made me happy.

"Sup Kuroko!" I waved at him.

"Hey Iker." everyone choked when he answered me.

"Wait you know Kuroko-cchi?" Kise looked surprised; I didn't know what the big deal was.

"Yes, I have him for my second class…"

"And you can also see him?"

"Yes… am I not supposed to be able…?" I was confused by Kise's sudden change of behavior.

"Weird… he's practically invisible to everyone…"

"Oh." He didn't know what was going on so he just nodded and smiled per say "so why did everyone almost die a couple of seconds ago when Kuroko talked?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you're the only one who saw him, he has no presence to us, like he could be standing before us but unless he would talk we wouldn't be able to notice him, well Takao probably would."

"Oh… seems legit."

"Takao is that guy standing next to the guy with green hair and taped fingers."

"Yeah, I know, I have them for my class before lunch." After Iker said that Kise started to pout "what's up with you?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"I thought I was the only one who knew you…" I hugged Kise after hearing those words.

"Aw baka, you make me feel beloved." I snuggled onto him, damn he smelled really good… after I stopped hugging him I saw the blush he had on his face, it was so cute! I wanted to keep hugging him. "You look so cute when you blush!" his blush turned a darker and I grabbed one of his arms "dude you gotta stop doing that or else I'm going to hug you and not let go…"

"…" I mentally smirked at his silence.

"Let's go play some basketball!" I let go of his arm and went towards my backpack and took out my basketball. I went back with him and headed towards the court. I moved towards Takao and Midorima "you guys want to play some basketball?" I moved the ball in front of them "huh, huh" Takao smiled "come on you know you want to~" I was trying to convince Midorima.

"I'll play what about you Shin-chan?" Takao nudged Midorima with his elbow. Midorima fixed his glasses as he spoke.

"I think I'll pass, maybe next time. I'll just watch from here."

"Ok, what about you Kuroko, you want to play with us?"

"Yeah." Kise and Midorima got startled from the small voice.

"Why… do… you guys... keep… doing that?" I said between laughter and they glared at me. "What?" I gave them an innocent smile.

"It's not fair that you and Takao and you don't get startled." Kise was pouting again and I wanted to seriously jump him, I think I might be getting a cuteness overload…

"Ha, let's go play before lunch is over." Midorima waited where he was; meanwhile we left towards the basketball court.

"What's written all over the basketball?" Takao was making faces while trying to read it. Kise was trying to examine the ball – maybe it had encrypted messages. Takao waited for me to answer his question.

"Oh, it's just stuff my friend Alexis and I wrote and some of our drawings…"

"Ok." Kise and Takao seemed satisfied with my response.

"Let's play two on two." They nodded "who wants to be paired with whom?"

"I'll be with Iker!" shouted Kise with a bright smile. Meanwhile Takao and Kuroko glared at him.

"Ight, he picked first so it's Takao with Kuroko vs. me and Kise." I was about to throw the ball at Takao when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"What's your name new guy?" I would have thought that whoever was talking to me had a sexy voice, but I was scared. I slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect when I saw a really hot boy that was tanned and had blue hair. Next to him was a redheaded boy who was slightly shorter than the tanned azure.

' _Fuck, why does shit like this always happen to me?! Ok just calm down and just answer something coherent.'_

"Me llamo Iker Nigrumlupi por favor no me lastime, llevese mi dinero si quiere!" (That's Spanish for "my name is Iker Nigrumlupi please don't hurt me, take my money if you want!")

They all looked at me quizzically and once again the gym went silent.

"Huh?" the tan guy looked amused.

"What did I say?"

"I don't know, I don't think that was even English." Kise was silently laughing at my idiocy.

"Oh, then never mind that, my name is Iker Nigrumlupi, just call me Iker." I gave him a small smile. He was so hot but so scary at the same time. I'm taller than him but his aura just seemed so intense.

"What was the other language you spoke?"

"Um, Spanish…" he looked interested in what I had answered.

"How did you learn it?"

"I'm Mexican, that's my first language."

"What languages do you speak and how many?"

' _I only wanted to play some basketball! Why me! What did I do to deserve this interrogation?'_

"Three; I speak Spanish, English, and Japanese." He seemed impressed; I just wanted the questioning to end so I could play basketball.

"How did you learn English?" I would have loved to talk to him but I wanted to play basketball and this conversation didn't start as the friendliest.

"I lived in the U.S. before I moved to japan."

"When did you move to japan?"

"Two days ago."

"My name is Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you, I'm done interrogating you."

' _Ha! I knew it was an interrogation!'_

"Ight, it was nice meeting you Aomine." I was about to make a run for it but then Kise had to open his mouth.

"Since were making introductions how about you met the rest of my friends, or our group or whatever you want to call it."

"Ight." By now I had given up on playing basketball and gave into meeting my new classmates.

"Hey Kagami come over here and introduce yourself."

"Hey, my name is Kagami Taiga, you're American too?" Kagami looked hot and that voice though…. I might have been drooling…

"Yeah, I lived there for ten years…"

"Koo, you wanna play some basketball?"

"Yes!" I was ready to drag Kagami by the arm and play a one on one but Kise spoke up.

"Wait Kagami isn't everyone, there's still more people for you to meet!"

 _ **To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **How was it?**

 **Midorima and Takao are going to be a thing, I don't want anyone to be single so I'll just pair them with others, and Iker will date one of the characters as well.**

 **Oh and Iker saying things in Spanish is something that will happen often because, well, he's Mexican and that's his native language.**

 **I was going to make Kagami speak English with his funny mispronunciation but decided to hold it until later. (I was watching Kuroko no Basuke funny moments and I saw it and thought it was just hilarious – I died a couple of times while hearing him and Himuro speak English "ret mi c u bicum da numba wan prayer… bloh" xD translation: let me see you become the number one player… bro) it was good though, it's not that easy to speak languages without having an accent**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I couldn't catch…**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and have a nice Easter!**

 **Have some candy *throws candy in the air***


	3. The Day Goes On

**== A.N. ==**

 **I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **YAY! Right?**

 **Anyways here it is!**

 **As you already know I own nothing except Iker and the plot of this story**

 **Well I hope you enjoy and see you at the end!**

…

"Yes!" I was ready to drag Kagami by the arm and play a one on one but Kise spoke up.

"Wait Kagami isn't everyone, there's still more people for you to meet!"

'Fucking shit Kise! What did I do to you?! Ok, calm down we can meet new people and then you can play your precious sport. Ok?'

"Ok, who's next?" I was trying not to be rude, but I think my stubbornness was making it near impossible; maybe I can blame it on being American? Yeah I think that'll do…

"Hey…!"

Before Kise could call the next person the bell rang.

I didn't know if I should've cheered for not having to bother others with getting introduced to them or cry because my lunch ended up being controlled by Kise and I couldn't even play basketball…

I decided I would suck it up and silently grief about it in my next class… yup, that could work.

…

My next class was weights and conditioning, it was two hallways away from where I was so I didn't have to walk that much.

When I got to the class there was a note on the door that said we had to go to the gym.

'Great.'

I had to walk back to where I was before I went to the weight room – which was the gym –. When I got there people were already sitting on the bleachers. Since everyone was sitting with their friends and having lively conversations I decided that I wouldn't make things awkward by trying to go and sit next to them and try to start a conversation with them, so I sat where there weren't anyone around and patiently waited until the coach arrived.

So after the late bell rang, the coach popped out of nowhere and we bowed and introduced ourselves and he explained everything we were going to do and how his class would work and that we weren't going to start with the weights and conditioning until next week and that we had the whole class time to socialize and do work for other classes.

So I pulled out an "emergency" book that I had in my backpack to entertain myself in case there was time to kill and no one to talk to. When all of the sudden a tall (but shorter than me) boy with corn rolls (plaits) approached me.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked in a soft yet intimidating tone.

Ok, I had two options A) be civilized and give him my name and politely ask him his or B) pretend not to speak a lick of Japanese and hopefully he would think I'm crazy and would go away. Since I'm fucking retarded I thought option B would work so I chose the ladder of my two options.

"No se que dices, no hablo Japones." (That's Spanish for "I don't know what you are saying, I dot speak Japanese.") I gave him a huge smile and hoped he would go away, unfortunately luck is never (almost never) on my side so I just ended up watching him not buy my bullshit.

His eyes narrowed.

'Crap.'

"You couldn't have made it this far in Tokyo if you didn't speak the language, so I'll ask you nicely one more time, what's your name?"

'Shit, ok, he didn't beat me up so that's good, I'll just tell him my name and he'll leave…'

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi… nice to meet you."

'Note to self, everyone hot in japan is trying to scare me to death…'

"See, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"…" I felt like it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer.

"Since you introduced yourself it's only fair if I do the same, my name is Haizaki Shougo." I nodded "So, why did you try to bullshit me?" his eyes softened and he sat next to me, he gave me a sly smile, he was probably laughing at how my plan failed. But in my defense, at least I tried… A for effort?

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not fluent in Japanese; I just got here two days ago."

"Could've fooled me…"

"Yeah, until we would start talking using complex sentences…"

"Seems reasonable..."

"Yeah, I'm better at speaking Spanish and English."

"Well, I'm not going to ask you why you came to japan because that might be some touchy shit, and I don't want to upset you, so how about we play some basketball and we talk about shit you like, Koo?"

"Ight." I chirped and grabbed my basketball and we jumped off the bleachers onto the basketball court.

"So, what kind of music are you into?"

"Well anything that sounds good." He gave me an incredulous look.

"Ok, since it seems I'm not going to get many details from you, let me try rewording my question, what are your favorite types of music?"

"Oh well that's kind of simple; reggeton, rock, dub–step, and cumbia. But I also like many others, to put it in short words I like all kinds of good music. "

"Um, question, what the hell is reggeton?" he made a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about? Face and tilted his head slightly sideways. I forgot almost only Mexicans know about this genre, so I had to try to explain somehow.

"It's something that's widely known in Latin-American, since I can't put it into words, here I'll show you."

I took out my phone, plugged in my headphones and looked for my reggeton songs. I chose "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee and played it; I passed one of the earphones to Haizaki and used the other one. He seemed to like the rhythm and I had to remind myself that I was in public because I desperately wanted to start dancing to the song.

"What the fuck is he saying?" it looked like he wanted to sing along with Daddy Yankee but he couldn't because he couldn't speak Spanish. I kind of felt bad for him because I knew all the lyrics and could sing the song with him while also dancing.

"Don't worry about it, just know that it's about dancing and that you might not get the lyrics if I translated them and also I might not know how to translate the lyrics."

"Ok, are there more songs like this?" when he asked that made me really happy because he might be into the same music as me!

"Yeah, here let me put another one on." I looked through the music on my phone until I came across "Salio el sol" by Don Omar, when I found it I clicked on it and it instantly started playing.

"What does this one say?"

"Well it's like the sun came out and now the beach is getting full of women looking for some action and stuff like that…" explaining it made me blush because I'm a prude sometimes and talking about things like that with people I just met makes me feel kind of awkward and wanting to run away. I think it was pretty obvious because he started smirking.

"So, this song is about booty shaking?" his eyes were looking at me knowingly.

"Um, somewhat…" I felt my face heat up.

"Are all ragetan songs about booty shaking?"

"No, and it's called reggeton."

"Show me one that isn't about "booty shaking" and still counts as reggeton."

"Ok."

I looked for my favorite reggeton love song. It took me while to scroll through my songs but I finally found it, "Lovumba" by Daddy Yankee. I played it and started listening to it.

"This one has a soft beat, what does it say?"

"Well, he's talking about how when they dance they're alone and they ask for more heat from one another, knowing that he's just for her and how he wants her to hug her tighter and to not stop and that now it's their time." That song made him feel butterflies in his stomach every time he heard it "it doesn't translate as well as it sounds… it's much better in Spanish."

"So there's only one love song in the entire reggeton genre?"

"No."

"Then show me another one."

Haizaki liked the songs that Iker was playing but he was also using the songs as an excuse to be close to the amethyst haired boy. He didn't know what it was about him that lured him to him but he couldn't help but to want to be near him. They weren't even playing basketball anymore they were just standing under the hoop in the court, together, listening to love songs.

"Ok, let me look for it"

Iker was starting to feel awkward around Haizaki. He pushed the feeling aside and kept scrolling through his long playlist until he finally reached "No hay nadien como tu" by Calle 13, he pressed the screen and the song started playing.

"What does this one say?"

"Well it's really poetic, it's something like… how in the world there are all kinds of people but even if there are people who look like us, there's no one just like you." I gave him an awkward smile "it's really good but I can't translate it that well, and even if I could it wouldn't be the same or as good…"

"It's ok, I figured that by now… so what are you into rock-wise, the genre not like stones…"

"Shit, that's going to take a while, well there are too many bands and songs for me to name, and how about we change the topic and talk about something else?"

"Huh, so you do cuss?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, what's your favorite bad word?"

Iker didn't have to think the answer twice; there was one bad word he used more often than any other.

"fuck." He answered bluntly; it had been his favorite bad word since the second grade – because that's when he had learnt it – he was so happy when his friend Alexis taught it to him and when she also taught him how to write it. He didn't learn that it was another word for sex until he was in fifth grade but even then he still used it for anything.

"Why?" his interest was peaked because of how fast he answered and how blunt he was about it.

"Because why not? I mean, it goes with everything!"

"Huh?"

"Watch. Fuck, fuck, fuckiddy, fuck, fuck, and fuck! Also; fuck, fuck this! Fuck me! Fuck you! Fuck that! And I can say it with almost any word and it'll make sense!" after I finished saying that I flashed him a huge smile and he looked dumbstruck for a second but then he grinned.

"What…the…fuck!? Ok that might have convinced me to change my favorite curse word!" Haizaki was laughing his ass off at how Iker had said "fuck" so many times like it was nothing.

"What's your favorite then?"

"Shit."

"Seems legit, that's my second favorite." Iker wanted to laugh; they were bonding over bad words as if they were talking about favorite TV shows.

"What's your third favorite?"

"Faggot."

"Isn't that like _really_ bad?"

"No, well if you call your friends that, it isn't, if your friends call you that, you can feel the love, but if a stranger calls you that and says other bad things, then it's bad and you should probably kick their teeth in…"

"Seems legit, your friends must be weird."

"They are and that's why I never get bored with them, also you're calling yourself weird, since we're friends…"

"Whatever and good cuz this friendship was starting to feel one-sided." He chuckled and picked up my ball and threw it at me, that caught me by surprise and it almost hit me in the stomach, I caught it at last minute and made a basket.

"Let me know next time you're going to throw the ball, you're lucky my reflexes kicked in this time cuz they never do, anyways moral of the story is that I could have died the first day of school and it would have been your fault Haizaki." I was trying to be dramatic and that only got me the ball getting thrown at me once again.

"Whatever, you know its true friendship when you have to put up with someone else's crap." I had to give him some credit for that, we had just met a couple of minutes ago and he knew how being friends with me worked already, I wanted to cry from the joy I was feeling, but instead I faked a shoot to the rim and threw the ball at him. It was funny to watch how he stumbled for a second until his gears turned and he caught the ball before it hit him in the face.

"Haha true that!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you believe in karma?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good, and don't worry about it." He wiggled his eyebrows and threw the ball.

I felt lost, why did he wiggle his eyebrows? I was in the middle of trying to figure out what was going on, when all of the sudden a ball hit me on the top of the head. I had no idea how it had happened, but then I remembered that I was making faces at him and slowly moving back.

Ugh, I unconsciously moved under the basket on my own!

Great. And I thought I had the upper hand…

'... well I'm going to get him back somehow… I need some time to plot his murder… Nah ill just wait a couple of weeks until he forgets I'm plotting revenge and spill some water on him so it looks like he peed his pants or something… yeah that should work.'

"Bitch…" I muttered under my breath, and he chuckled. We kept on playing basketball as we talked, and I made sure to stay away from under the hoop.

"You know you love me~." yup, we were going to be good friends…

"Sure… keep telling yourself that…"

"I will~."

"How much time do we have left until class ends?"

"Like five minutes."

"Ok, so what class do you have next?" he passed me the ball and I shot it, I made it. I picked it up and passed it to him.

"Algebra."

"Oh, I already had it."

"Koo."

"What class do you have next?"

"Um, theatre I think… yeah theatre."

"Let's walk together; well as far as we can, then we'll split up."

"Seems cool." We kept on passing the ball and scoring baskets until the bell rang. Now I had to go to theatre.

I had left my backpack on the bleachers next to his, while I headed for the bleachers he headed for the exit.

"Hey Iker!" he shouted at me from the other side of the gym.

"What!?" I shouted back as I grabbed my belongings.

"Bring me my shit too! No?" I rolled my eyes; I thought it was going to be something important.

"Fine! But you owe me!"

"Whatever, just brings my shit!"

I picked up his backpack and carried it with me as I walked to where he was waiting for me, I was pretty sure he didn't have anything inside his backpack except maybe a pencil and a notebook.

When I got to him I handed him his backpack.

"Here's your shit, what do you have in there? It almost broke my arm you know…" I was being sarcastic; hopefully he would play along and we would get distracted as we walked to class.

"Bricks." He deadpanned and I made a what-the-fuck? Face playing along.

"Why?"

"In case bitches start asking too many questions…" he gave me a sly smile and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

I took off my backpack and opened it to take out a bag of gummy worms; they're my favorite so I decided to share them with Haizaki since I deemed him worthy enough for me to share my shit with him. I opened the bag and took out one and then I ate it.

"You want some?" I pushed the bag onto his face and he grinned.

"Aw, I feel beloved~." He grabbed two and plopped them in his mouth.

"No, I just wanted to give you some so you wouldn't ask later or take them from me~." I stuck my tongue out at him and then ate another gummy worm. I pushed the bag at him and he took two more.

"Wow, we just met a couple of minutes ago, and you know me so well~."

I was getting near my class, so soon I would have to leave Haizaki; I decided to act fast.

"1, 2, 3, you're my bitch!" I said as I patted under his chin with my fingers.

"What the fuck was that?" he gave me a quizzical look.

"It just means you're my bitch, it's something I learned in jail…" I started laughing, and he gave me a wow-you're-stupid look as he smiled at me.

"Ok, but you have to be nice to your bitch~."

"I'll try… but I can't promise anything~"

I had gotten to my class and now he had to leave, I waited in front of my classroom and he kept walking. I "ran" behind him and tripped him. He lost his balance but didn't fall, he just stumbled slightly. He turned around and raised his fist ready to punch whoever had done that to him square on the face, but when he saw it was me, and lowered his fist.

"What the fuck Iker?" he gave me and angry parent look.

"I was getting you back for the basketball to the head thing, I just couldn't help myself…~." I tried to give him an innocent look and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I have to get back to class." He grinned and then messed up my hair before he took off in the direction of his class.

"Pendejo…" I muttered as I headed back to theatre class. (That's Spanish for dumbass or dipshit, yup it can be either or…)

…

I got to class before the late bell rang and took a seat. The teacher introduced herself and explained the syllabus for her class. Then she asked us to introduce ourselves and to tell the class something that we liked and something that we disliked. I said that I liked candy and disliked black licorice. It was a candy that tasted nasty so I hated that thing because I was tricked into eating it when I was little by no other than Alexis herself. For that, I dyed her Barbie's hair green with a marker, which didn't do anything because she hated them; so as a backup plan. I destroyed her dirt castle and she threw a temper tantrum. Yeah that was pretty funny.

The teacher gave us the rest of the class period to socialize and meet new people. Everyone went around the class and talked to their friends. Since I dint know anyone I just sat there and took out my halfway eaten bag of gummy worms and started to eat them heartedly. All of the sudden a brown haired boy came to me.

"Hey, can I have one?"

I was about to hand him one when all of the sudden a guy with black hair and glasses came from behind him and pulled him by the ear and started reprimanding him.

"Damn it Shinji what did I tell you about asking people you don't know for food, you cat faced weirdo?!" then he looked at me "sorry, but my idiot friend does not know how to behave in public." He gave me an apologetic look and was about to drag the brown haired boy away when I spoke up.

"Actually I don't mind at all, I was going to give him some of my candy…" he let go of the brunette's ear and the brunette stood up straight and his eyes sparkled.

"Really?" he asked me and I nodded, he turned to the black haired guy with glasses and smiled "see? He was going to give me some."

A vein popped up on the guy with glasses forehead and I was sure he was going to kill the brunette but instead he just kept quiet and watched him with an irritated look on his face.

"Here, take some." I shook the bag signaling I was being honest and he took two. I took one and ate it. "You want some too?" I asked the raven and he nodded. He took one and ate it.

"My name is Junpei Hyuga, nice to meet you."

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you too?"

"We were going to be introduced by Kise during lunch, but the bell rang, so we couldn't."

"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you." The brunette approached me once again.

"My turn! I'm Shinji Koganei, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you too, you can call me Iker since my last name is awkward to pronounce."

"Hey, can I have another one?"

"No, no comparto, por que no me simpatizas!" (Which is Spanish for "no, I don't share, because I don't like you!")

"Huh?" he looked at me with puppy eyes.

'Crap. He's too adorable to say no to.'

"Nothing… yeah you can have some more…"

"Yay!" he gave me a bright smile then took two gummy worms and ate them.

'Kawaii!' I was about to suffocate him with a hug when all of the sudden Junpei talked to me.

"What did you say to Shinji a second ago?"

"Nothing… I just told him he could have some more…"

"What language did you say it in?"

"Spanish?"

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, I just moved here two days ago…"

"Cool!" interrupted Shinji while his eyes sparkled. "Wait, so you're not related to Murasakibara after all?"

'What the fuck? Still with this Murasakibara guy? Can't they just compare me to, um, I don't know, nobody?!'

"No… like I've said before, I'm Mexican not Asian in any way... I think."

"Oh! Teach me Spanish!" he was pleading while he gave me the deadly puppy eyes again. But this time I didn't fall for it and even had an evil idea…

"Ok." Was my simple answer, and Junpei looked surprised.

"Teach me how to say "hello it's nice to meet you" please!" yup I still had an evil idea in my mind.

"Ok, repeat after me… callate gringo." (That's Spanish for "shut up American" but saying American in a somewhat offensive way…)

"Karate gringo!" he was smiling brightly.

'Da fucks?'

"No, like this, callate gringo."

"Oh, I got it! Callate gringo!"

"Yes!" and I clapped at his achievement and he jumped up and down cheering.

"You're messing with him aren't you?" Junpei asked me eyeing me with suspicion.

'Shit!'

"Me? No! What makes you think that?"

"It's not something too bad is it?"

"No." I was glad he didn't reprimand me for my actions.

"What is it?"

"He's just saying "shut up American" but in a slightly offensive way to Americans'…"

"Oh, ok."

"He'll forget it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yup."

"You want me to teach him to say more dumb things?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! What do you want me to teach him?"

"How about, I'm Junpei's bitch?"

"Ok." We were both grinning evilly before I called Shinji "hey Shinji! Do you want to learn more Spanish?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, how about, I'm Junpei's friend?"

"Ok!"

"Repeat after me; soy la perra de Junpei. Ok?"

"Soy la perra de Junpei!"

"Good you're learning fast!"

"Yay! I'll go tell everyone!" after he left I couldn't help but to start laughing my ass off. I walked back to Junpei.

"What else do you want me to teach him?" this game was beginning to become too fun for me.

"Hold on, let me call someone… Teppei!" after he called the name another brunette showed up.

"What's up Junpei?" he looked like a gentle giant or something.

"Were playing a game, wanna join?"

"Sure, I wasn't doing anything anyways."

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you, you can call me Iker." He looked at me then he spoke up.

"My name is Teppei Kiyoshi, nice to meet you too."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know what you guys are doing; I was just told that you were playing a game but not what you were playing."

"Oh, sorry, well we're teaching Shinji fake Spanish, so do you have a phrase you want me to teach him?" Teppei took a couple of seconds to think of a good phrase.

"How about… " and much to my vexation, the freaking bell rang!

I grabbed my backpack and said my goodbyes to my new three friends. As I was exiting the class I threw away the wrapper of my gummy worms and walked to my next class, history.

…

As I headed towards my next class – which happened to be history – I decided that I would need more sugar in my system to stay awake through it, so I opened a bag of gummy bears and started to eat them. When I got to class, I sat on the last seat at the next to the window on the row farthest to the right.

Once again and for the seventh time today, we were forced to introduce ourselves and listen to the teacher talk about his syllabus for the first semester. I spaced out after he started talking about languages and decided to eat my gummy bears in peace and look out the window. This only lasted for a couple of minutes because some jerk decided to rip me from my daydream. He shook me by the shoulder saying something like "hey new kid the teacher is calling you…" but before he could finish talking I decided to smartly shout:

"No me se la respuesta!" (This is Spanish for "I don't know the answer!")

I was expecting plentiful laughter but it never came, probably because nobody understood what I had just blurted out…

"Hey new kid calm down, the teacher was calling you so you could go and get your textbook."

"Oh, right, and thank you for telling me."

I picked up my textbook and went back to sitting down and started reading it in silence as I ate my gummy bears. I was shaken out of my concentration by the sound of something falling and I almost choked on a gummy bear. I looked to where the noise had come from and saw a packet of little red gummies on the floor. Only about three were still in the packet, the rest were spilled all around on the floor.

"Ha, Pendejo, que bueno que no me paso a mi…" (This is Spanish for "ha, dumbass, good thing that didn't happen to me…")

When I looked up on the misfortunate one, I saw a purple haired giant – who was just three inches taller than him – pouting while staring at the floor where the now dirty candies lied. I wanted to burst out laughing because the sight before me was too good to be true, man he looked like a little kid, it made want to go to him and hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. When I looked around I saw all my classmates looking terrified along with the teacher.

That made me afraid of what might happen when the giant would become upset, so to not tempt my horrible luck, I decided to save the day and sacrifice a bag of my goodies.

"Um, excuse me." After I said that he looked my way and I almost died, it made me think of an anime I had recently watched called "Attack on Titan" and let me tell you something, when a giant looks at you like that, there will be blood… I gathered courage and continued walking towards my death, err, continued speaking to the upset giant. I pulled out a bag of gummy worms and held it up. His face brightened up at sight.

"Would you like to have these gummy worms? I know it's not the same as the candies you lost but it's the closest thing I have to them…" he nodded and quickly took the bag from my hand and opened it.

I was glad there were no casualties and now the purple giant was happy once again. All of the sudden I remembered about the guy everyone (most of the people I met) kept on asking if I was related to.

I wanted to really take a good look at him and see what all the fuss was about. He was just really tall, slightly tanned and had purple hair like me. I guess we did look alike from far away but his hair was only shoulder length long meanwhile mine is down to my elbow and the right side is shaven off. He doesn't seem to have any visible piercings meanwhile I have a lip piercing and eyebrow piercings with gauges – that look like little basketballs – and ear piercings and on my right ear I have a chain. He doesn't have any visible tattoos meanwhile you can see my two heart tattoos on my neck. Plus he's only taller than me by three inches.

Yeah I see the resemblance… somewhat…

I pouted as I read and ate my gummy bears in silence until history class ended. When the bell rang I was ready to go to my last class which happened to be art. I was still bummed out about looking like I was related to Murasakibara and the worst part was that he didn't know my name but I knew his.

…

I was distracted thinking of all the friends I had made somehow in my first day when all of the sudden I magically made it to my art class. When I got there we did the same thing as we did on all of the other classes and we received the whole class time to socialize and make new friends. I was sitting at my table daydreaming, when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and I saw Kuroko! I was so happy that I got up from my chair and switched tables just to sit with him. I was about to start ranting to him about my day when all of the sudden a pink haired girl hugged him and almost suffocated him with her boobs.

'Bitch! Hakuna your tattas' that's my nice way of saying 'calm your titts!' or my second option that is 'soothe your boobs…'

When I saw that Kuroko was starting to turn purple I pulled him out of her vicious grip. Then she started to whine something along the lines of:

"Kuroko-kun tell him to let you go! I was here first!" and he just stood quiet trying to regain his natural color while taking deep breaths.

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **JK! To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **In case you don't know the pink haired girl was Momoi Satsuki, the chapter after this one is going to be about art class and all the stupid shit they're going to do and Iker going home and resting from his very long day at school.**

 **Well after the review from BabyNightmareLady I decided that Iker is going to be paired with Kuroko, well that won't happen until later chapters but a lot of things are going to happen in later chapters so we got plenty of time.**

 **Um during this chapter Iker was being kind of somewhat rude but that's just kind of how he behaves around strangers as you could see the quick change of mood around Haizaki.**

 **Well Iker will form close form close friendships with the characters in his classes till the point where he will behave around them the way he does with Haizaki and Alexis.**

 **Well, sorry for the very long authors note, and thanks for reading this and please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **(Also if you speak Spanish and just know that the songs I listed are really good so you should check them out and see if you like them too)**

 **Once again: Thanks for reading and have some candy *gives you some of Iker's gummy worms***

 **P.S. Also thank you for all the favorites and follows! They inspire and make me type faster!**


	4. Buy Me Food

**Posted: June 19, 2016**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I'll explain in a short summary at the end**

 **(As you should probably know by now) I don't know any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters I do own my OC's though and the plot**

 **Also there might still be some mistakes I might have not caught so sorry about that…**

 **Same length as usual so you should get comfy, and enough with the authors note**

 **ENJOY~!**

"Kuroko-kun tell him to let you go! I was here first!" and he just stood quiet trying to regain his natural color while taking deep breaths.

…

Iker looked at Kuroko quizzically. His eyes asked 'what the fuck?' and Kuroko just shrugged and gave him a look that said 'I don't even know' so Iker just quietly nodded in response. Iker decided to speak up.

"Um, is this, normal for you?" Kuroko just stared blankly at him.

"Satsuki is kinda in love with Kuroko or something…" it was Aomine who spoke up, and Iker's blood chilled, he slowly turned his head in the direction of Aomine's voice, and there he was – sitting next to Kuroko with a bored face.

"Um… how long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning of class." Was Aomine's sample answer and his expression hadn't changed at all.

"So if you were here, why did you let Kuroko almost die suffocated?"

"Hey that's mean!" whined/interrupted the pink haired girl, but they pretty much ignored her and continued having their conversation.

"He has to learn that I won't always be there to save him from Satsuki's love, besides she just kind of does what she wants, and it was kind of entertaining, as you can see, I have nothing better to do."

'Dick…' Iker was not amused, Kuroko almost died because of the crazy girl; Iker would have probably let Kuroko struggle slightly as well, but that's beside the point.

"Wow that's nice" Iker said sarcastically, but not in a rude way; he kind of found it funny as well… "But I wouldn't let Kuroko die suffocated by her…"

"Hey! I have a name you know!" screeched the pink hired girl.

"Many people do, but you don't have a sticker that says it like "hello my name is…" or have told me it…" she glared at Iker but he gave her a blank look. Seeing that Iker didn't care, she just stopped complaining and sighed.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you."

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you too."

"I saw you at the gym and we were supposed to be introduced, but the bell rang before I could say hi to you."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, you were there along with another girl."

"Yup, that other girl is me…" this time another girl spoke up, she was sitting next to Aomine "my name is Riko Aida, nice to meet you." She was a skinny short girl with light brown hair, and she looked really sweet.

"My name is Iker Nigrumlupi; nice to meet you too… you can call me Iker." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Alright, Iker."

"So Riko, do you have boyfriend?" she blushed and Iker thought she just looked so adorable.

"I don't have one…"

"Really, but you're so cute?" Momoi gave Iker an incredulous look, meanwhile Aomine looked at him like 'what the fuck' and well Kuroko just looked nonchalant. And Riko just kept blushing and stayed silent.

"What do you like in women?" asked Momoi looking at Iker as if he was from mars.

"Well I like them as long as we get along, I don't know, they just have to be, um, we have to be cool."

"What about boobs?" this time Aomine spoke up.

"What about them?" Iker didn't know what Aomine was asking him.

"Don't you like big titts?"

"Yeah, just like anyone else, but it's not all about physical appearance… I don't know, if I like you, I like you and that's it."

"What if they have no titts?" Apparently Iker and Aomine would continue with their conversation while Kuroko along with Momoi and Riko listened.

"Well I'll grab some ass…"

"And if they don't have an ass either?"

"Well I'll just grab some leg…"

"Huh, I guess that makes sense…"

"Yup."

"I still like women with big titts."

"Good for you?"

"You guys done talking about types?" apparently Momoi was done with them talking about what Iker's type was…

"I guess…"

"Why did you take my spot?"

"Um, were you sitting here?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I saw Kuroko and I wanted to talk to him. I saw that the spot next to him was empty, so I took it." Iker stood up "I'll just go back to my spot now; I'll talk to Kuroko later."

Momoi sat down where Iker had been sitting. Meanwhile Iker just walked back to the spot he had been sitting before and down; he took out his "emergency" book one more time. He was about to get to the page he had left off in, when all of the sudden someone sat next to him.

"Don't be such a loner Iker; I'll sit here with you." It was Kuroko who had sat next to Iker; Kuroko offered him a sweet smile and patted him in the back. Iker couldn't help but to stare.

"Hey, you guys ditched us, so we came to crash at your table." Aomine came to their table and sat next to Iker, followed by Momoi and Riko. Riko sat next to Aomine and Momoi sat next to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun! Why did you leave and didn't take us with you!" exclaimed Momoi as she clung onto Kuroko's arm.

"Momoi-san I just moved tables so I could talk to Iker, I didn't know you wanted to come along." Kuroko stared at the pink haired girl.

"That's why I wanted to sit with you in the first place!"

'Man, I should've just stayed quiet… wouldn't have to be dealing with the bimbo over here…'

"Oh, well I was going to speak with Iker since I only saw him twice today."

"But Kuroko-kun…!"

"Satsuki quit being annoying and let them talk, you see Kuroko for almost every class anyways." Iker was thankful for Aomine trying to reason with the pink haired banshee because after he said that she shut up and let Iker and Kuroko talk.

"So Iker how was your day today?" Kuroko didn't look so serious when he talked to Iker anymore.

"I met new people and it was fun. I met some of the people I was supposed to meet during lunch and I also met Murasakibara…" a chill ran down Iker's spine as memories of the giant flashed in the back of his mind.

"What makes Murasakibara so special that you mentioned him specifically?"

"Well, all day, most people I've met have been asking me if by any chance I'm related to him and well I wanted to know what all the fuss was about and now that I know it kind of makes sense… also I kind of had to give him one of my candy bags because he dropped his and it looked like if he didn't get a replacement soon someone would die."

"Oh, yeah, you don't want to mess with Murasakibara's candy…"

"I can tell, I'm somewhat like that, but I wouldn't kill people over candy… he seems like a pretty chill guy besides that though…"

"He is, but he does not like people who are weak."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Um, Kuroko I haven't had the chance to ask you but, what's up with the thing about people not being able to see you?"

"Oh, that… well as Kise explained before, only some people can see me and that's only about three people in total, and I could stand in front of people and they won't notice me until I speak."

"Cool, so what do you use your super power for?"

"Well, to screw around with people or so I can be late to class and the teacher won't notice…" Kuroko had changed the way he spoke, before his wording was formal but now it seemed more relaxed.

"Has anyone caught you yet?"

"Well Kagami has and he tried telling people but I just deny it and no one listens to him, it's pretty funny when he's pissed."

"Aw, I knew we were going to be good friends~" Iker hugged Kuroko. He noticed that Momoi was giving him a death glare – that kind of made Iker want to stick his tongue out at her, but he didn't because that's isn't nice… plus he didn't want to be enemies with her because, well just because he didn't… Iker stopped the hug and continued to whisper in Kuroko's ear "you know, we could probably fuck around with people in school and since I can see you and some people know that, I can be a witness and say that you were here all the time even if you're actually off somewhere doing something that will scare a couple of people~."

"Ok. It was getting kind of boring doing all those things alone anyways, plus it would seem fun to do my shit and have someone cover for me so no one gets suspicious."

"Um, question, can cameras see you?" it seemed Iker was getting really into their topic.

"Huh, I don't know, so far I haven't gotten in trouble so, I guess not."

"Cool." Iker ran out of things to say so he decided to change the topic "So, do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, I have a puppy named Nigou…"

"Aw, how cute!"

"Yeah, I use him to fuck around with Kagami because he's afraid of dogs…" his eyes flashed with some evilness and he grinned – he was most likely remembering something not so nice that he had probably done – and Iker couldn't help but to chuckle at the image of Kuroko having a happy flashback.

"Nice, so, you got any good stories?"

Kuroko looked like he was having a lovely flashback before he answered.

"Yeah, I scared the shit out of Aomine once." He said it so calmly that it made Iker have mixed feelings about him; Iker feared, respected, and kind of wanted to spend most of his time with the teal haired boy…

"What did you do?"

"Well, I used to stay afterschool to practice playing basketball and so one day, I was practicing my shots when I felt someone coming, I stopped dribbling the ball when the gyms doors opened, and when I looked at who it was it turned out to be Aomine, he had a look on his face that looked like he was tripping. So I sneaked up behind him – well kind of just walked in front of him, then around to stand behind him – and when I did I calmly said "hello" and all of the sudden he crouched on the floor hugging his head with his arms while chanting over and over to all of the deities to protect him while repenting from all his sins and making promises… it sounded something like this: "oh please any of the gods or goddesses out there please protect me from any demons or any sprits that might want to harm me, I promise to stop bringing porn magazines to school, I'll stop sleeping in class, and even respect my teachers!" Iker was laughing in the inside "but then I helped him up and then we started talking."

"That's a nice way to make a new friend… just scare the shit out of them; then talk… nice."

"Yup."

"You want to see if we can pull a prank right now? Since there are only a couple of minutes of class left."

In Iker's mind he had figured a plan in which Kuroko would turn off the lights and soon after that chaos would erupt. Panic would take over people's minds and girls would start screaming, and amidst that panic Kuroko would be able to just walk over to the teacher's desk in the dark and take his toupee – Iker was pretty sure he was bald – and staple it to the teacher's desk. Yes the plan was perfect, well as far as he saw it, but since its real life, everything could go wrong and maybe the teacher didn't actually have a toupee and Kuroko might end up pulling on his hair and get caught and end up having a teacher that disliked him for the rest of the year. Yup many things could go wrong, but Iker guessed that that was the fun thing about doing stupid shit in high school.

Iker had nothing against him (by "him" he actually meant his art teacher), they had just met him today, but he just happened to be at the wrong place at a wrong time. Iker don't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't usually like this; he wouldn't mess with anyone unless they messed with him first, but there was just something about Kuroko that made him somehow just want to misbehave.

"What do you have in mind?" Kuroko gave him a knowing look and that made Iker's heart do flips. Maybe he was making a face that gave away that he was plotting something.

"Well, how about we prank the teacher?"

"Yeah, but I know you thought of something, I can see it in your eyes, tell me."

"You can tell he's bald too right?" Kuroko nodded in response "well how about you turn off the lights while I distract the teacher and once the lights are off you take off his toupee and staple it onto his desk while I go sit down and when the lights get turned back on we pretend nothing happened and in case anyone suspects anything I got your back, I'll just say we've been sitting here all along."

"How about I make things less complicated, and you sit there looking pretty meanwhile I do this and once I'm back in my seat if anyone suspects anything you can say I've been sitting next to you the whole time, yeah?"

"Ok, but next time I want to help."

"Fine." Kuroko rolled his eyes and gave Iker a playful smile.

"I know I am." Iker stuck out my tongue at Kuroko and Kuroko chuckled at the gesture.

"Sure…" Kuroko stood up and nobody noticed because the students were talking to their friends and the teacher, well, he was just there, blankly staring at the book he was holding "watch and learn…" he gave Iker a smile that just… he couldn't even begin to describe the feeling but to try to put it into words, after seeing that smile, he could've died happy, yup, he could have died happy.

Kuroko calmly walked over to the light switch and so far nobody had noticed him getting up or actually standing next to the light switch.

' _Eh? Is it seriously going to be this easy? It's never this easy… or maybe it is, and I just always make things go wrong?'_ whenever Iker tried doing pranks like this they were more difficult to execute – it was probably due to his height and that since he was the kid who talked the most to others, whenever he was going to make a prank the classroom was silent. He always had to make an effort but he was always successful.

Kuroko gave Iker a naughty smile along with a wink and after that he flipped the light switch and everything went dark, and just as Iker had predicted there were screeches everywhere. It made his brain hurt but at least the "panic" made the teacher try to silence the class. Iker saw a small shadow walk behind the teacher and remove his toupee; he also heard the teacher yelp and had to stifle a chuckle. After Iker heard the teacher's yelp he heard something like a click so he assumed that it was the sound of Kuroko stapling the toupee to the desk.

Iker was honestly expecting the teacher to flip shit and angrily go turn on the lights and scream at the class for pulling a prank in the first day of school but instead he silenced the screeching idiot banshees and told the class that class was dismissed and that they could all go home since there were only twenty minutes left of class. Everyone just awkwardly left the class. No one turned on the lights because the teacher had requested that they didn't. Once Iker was far enough from the teachers hearing range he burst out in laughter.

' _My glob, I want this boy to be my bride!'_ Iker couldn't help but to be proud of Kuroko.

"What's so funny?" Asked Aomine and instantly Iker felt his stomach drop and he inwardly panicked slightly because he wanted to come up with something to tell Aomine as an excuse but nothing came to mind, so he had to resort to his self-defense-tactic.

"Esque me acorde de un chiste que me habia contado mi amigo." (This is Spanish for "it's because I remembered a joke that a friend had told me.") Iker made a self-assured face with the assumption that confidence would make his point look more convincing.

"Dude, you gotta quit doing that…" he gave Iker a ' _really?'_ look and all he could do was give him a smile and hope that Aomine thought he was actually retarded and left him alone "why you looking at me like that?"

"No, reason… so where are the others?" by others Iker meant the screeching pink haired banshee and the nice brunette who was also with them.

"They went to look for Kuroko since he disappeared after the teacher let us out early."

"Dude, he's like right here… just look behind you."

Aomine turned around and saw Kuroko quietly standing behind him; he looked at Kuroko and then at Iker, then at Kuroko and then at Iker, and once more at Kuroko and at Iker again and then when he looked at Kuroko he sort of flipped shit and… screamed? It was something hard to describe… anyways let's just say he flipped shit and then fell to the floor on his ass and started screaming at Kuroko.

"WHAT THE SHIT KUROKO!?" he was pointing at Kuroko breathlessly and after he received a blank stare from the teal haired boy he stood up "how long have you been here? Also, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT SHIT?!"

Iker would have never expected Aomine to act as such scolding mother, but there he was. Standing before Iker's eyes reprimanding Kuroko for…. um, not being noticeable?

Kuroko looked at Iker as if he was expecting him to answer the question for him. So he did.

"Um, he's been here since always…" Iker gave Aomine a quizzical look "how did you not notice?"

"Huh, Taiga was right… you are one of the few who can actually see Kuroko…"

Iker was trying really, REALLY, hard to suppress my laughter because the face Aomine was doing was hilarious, he couldn't help but to feel bad for the guy, he looked really concentrated and Iker just couldn't help but to think that if he kept it up he would pop something important in his brain.

'Holly shit! He looks like he's constipated and trying to poop! Hahaha!'

Just because Iker couldn't laugh in the outside that didn't mean he couldn't laugh at him inside his mind…

"Parece que quieres cagar…" (This is Spanish for "it looks like you're trying to take a shit…" or a more accurate translation would be: "it looks like you want to shit…")

"Huh? Dude seriously I can't understand what you're saying…"

'That's the point…' Iker thought to himself.

"Never mind, I want to go home. Let's bail." Iker had fun on the first day of high school so he was happy with just going home now that it was over.

They continued to walk down the hallway in silence as Iker led them. Honestly he was just walking straight until he would see any exit.

"So…. What class do you have for first period?" Aomine was trying to break the silence, it was nice to see him try, maybe Iker had judged him too quickly and as it turned out Aomine wasn't the scary guy he had thought he was.

"English, that's how I met Kise."

"How are you getting along with the blonde so far?"

"We're cool; he's pretty funny and nice to be around. He's the first person I met at this school."

"Oh, well since were almost out of campus, how about we get some Maji burger?"

"Um, question, what's Maji burger?"

"Oh, right, sorry about that, I forgot you just got here a while ago. Well as you can probably tell from the name, Maji burger is a fast food restaurant. Do you want to grab a bite with me and Kuroko?"

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I would…. But the thing is… I'm broke…" Iker gave them a shy smile while he awkwardly scratched my cheek.

"I'll buy you a burger and give you some of my food if you make me whatever you gave Kise for lunch, since he won't shut up about how good it tasted and since my personal chef – also known as Kagami – won't make me lunch claiming "I'm eating his fridge and that he only has food for a person not an elephant", plus I want to know if you can be actually cook."

"Ok, first of all, that was a long ass explanation." He gave Iker a ' _really?'_ face for the second time that day and Iker smiled, and then he changed his expression to normal, after their little moment Iker continued "second of all you could have just asked me to cook something for you to pay you back, simple as that."

"Dick…"

"Yup~" Iker gave Aomine a cheeky grin "anyways I'm hungry, go buy me some food~!"

"Whatever…" grumbled Aomine as Iker pushed him out the school's doors.

"What are you going to get Kuroko?"

"I'll just get a vanilla shake."

"What about you Aomine?"

"Some burgers and a soda."

"Oh, so… how long until we get there?"

"We're almost there."

"Yay! You gotta buy me a soda too though; I don't wanna choke on a piece of meat or something." A vein popped up on Aomine's forehead Iker knew Aomine was getting annoyed but he just ignored it and kept walking as if he hadn't noticed.

"How old are you?" Iker hadn't expected Aomine to ask him a question like that but he didn't put too much thought into it and simply answered the question, it didn't seem like a bid deal.

"I'm sixteen; I just turned sixteen in the summer, before school started."

"Well that's interesting…"

"Why?" Aomine's comment threw Iker off. Wasn't he the same age? What could possibly be actually interesting about that?

"Because you act like an annoying 5 year old~." Aomine's comment took Iker by surprise but that wasn't all, Aomine pulled Iker's hood over his head until it covered his nose and then he took off running.

Iker ran after him but Aomine was still faster even if Iker was taller. After about a minute of Iker awkwardly running after the navy-blue haired bastard he suddenly stopped. He hadn't noticed his surroundings and for the time that the chase had lasted Iker had forgotten about Kuroko.

"We're here." Announced the tanned teenager. "Let's wait for Kuroko."

"Well no shit Sherlock…" Iker grumbled under his breath.

"You know what? I liked you better when you were shy and awkward…" Iker glared at Aomine "I especially liked that really cute blush you would get." Iker felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't drop the glare "yeah, that one." Aomine gave Iker an amused smirk. Iker was about to smack him for making him feel awkward when out of nowhere someone grabbed his sleeve. He quickly turned and when he looked down there was Kuroko.

"Thanks for waiting, I'm here now so we should go inside and get our food." Kuroko let go of Iker's sleeve, so instead Iker grabbed Kuroko's and pulled him as they walked inside the fast food restaurant.

"Yay! Hurray for food!" Iker wanted to eat already "oh, thanks for the food Aomine!"

"Dude you sure you're sixteen?"

"Yes, but I'm a growing boy so… I needs my food!" Iker gave me Aomine a smile and Aomine smiled slightly.

'Yup, I knew it. He's obviously retarded…' Aomine figured he wasn't going to be able to intimidate Iker because the idiot lacked brains to even know fear…maybe.

"Now go buy me food! And hurry up!" Iker was really temped to slap Aomine's ass just to make his point more clear – like what they do to horses so they would speed up. But then Iker remembered Aomine was a scary guy so… first he would probably beat Iker up and on top of that he wouldn't buy him food anymore. Yeah not something Iker would like to live, just from imagining Aomine beating him up hurt Iker's brain started to hurt and the thought of Aomine not buying him food stung his soul a little. After Iker had said that, Aomine's smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"You little jerk that's not how you're supposed to treat the people who are buying you food!" his eyebrow was twitching and he was scowling.

"Well to be fair I'm going to make you food so I guess that makes us even…~" Aomine glared at Iker and he couldn't resist, Iker poked his nose "Bloop~." And then ran into the restaurant while pulling Kuroko behind him. Iker waited for Aomine at the counter.

"You little shit!" growled Aomine at Iker.

"Shhhhh, we're in public; don't make a scene~." Iker could hear Kuroko chuckling from behind him, which made Iker want to burst out laughing, but for the sake of mocking Aomine Iker held it in. Aomine growled slightly and scowled as he got ready to place their order.

"Welcome to Maji burger, what can I get you~?" the lady at the counter had seen the whole scene and seemed amused by the situation, luckily Aomine hadn't noticed her staring. Iker wasn't done with messing with Aomine so he cut in front of him and started speaking.

"This one wants a vanilla shake!" Iker pointed at Kuroko; the lady giggled at Iker's childish comment "and he's buying me food and he told me he wanted a soda with a bunch of burgers!"

"And how many burgers would a bunch be?" she gave Iker a delighted smile while Kuroko was quietly laughing next to Iker and Aomine was scowling behind him.

"Yeah, I don't know how much that is and I'm not the one with money so I should probably let him answer that…" Iker moved to the side next to Kuroko so Aomine could talk to the lady.

"Give me fifteen burgers and two large cups for soda."

"Would you like your order to be for here or to go?"

"For here."

"Alright take a seat and well bring your order when it's ready."

"Thank you~." Said Iker before he dragged Kuroko to a table.

"Thanks." Said Aomine awkwardly before he followed the amethyst haired teenager that was dragging the teal haired boy.

Kuroko was sitting next to Iker and Aomine was sitting across them at the table. Aomine was annoyed by the amethyst haired idiot but he didn't want to remain quiet, Iker seriously made him feel awkward. Usually he was cool and composed but just from spending that afternoon with him he felt super out of place and not like himself at all; Iker made Aomine's confidence disappear with every stupid thing he did.

Aomine was about to start a conversation and try to break the awkward silence when all of the sudden someone grabbed his shoulder. It was another idiot that annoyed him but right now he was glad to see him.

"Sup, Taiga?

"Don't call me by my first name, idiot!" the red head seemed flustered and slightly annoyed by the tanned teenager's conduct.

"Alright, Bakagami…"

"Whatever, scoot over, Ahomine." Said the redhead as he awkwardly tried to push the boy towards the other end of the seat, the tanned male made no effort to move; he was enjoying watching the redhead struggle.

"No." was Aomine's simple answer, he was having fun and he would only move if Kagami struggled until he was satisfied.

"Quit being a jerk aho! Move!" Kagami was aware of how he was making a scene but he would be dammed if he let the sadistic bastard on the bench succeed. Kagami was determined to make the navy-blue haired male move – Even if he looked retarded, while struggling, and probably making Aomine happy. Ok, he hadn't thought things through but if he gave up now it would be worse.

"No. Bakagami, go bother other people." Aomine was lying against the backrest of the bench, pretending he didn't care how much the redhead was struggling, but behind his bored and calmed expression he was laughing his ass off at how cute Kagami was acting.

"Alright bastard, you asked for it!" Kagami removed himself from the tanned male. Aomine was surprised, was the redhead giving up so easily? He opened one of his eyes and he saw an evil glint on Kagami's eyes, the red head had a devilish smile and Aomine didn't like it. What was Kagami thinking? Before Aomine could process what was going on, the redhead had pounced on him and started tickling him.

"What…the…hell…Ka...gami…stop!" Aomine was struggling against the redhead; he could barely talk in between laughter, this was torture, he wasn't used to being tickled because "the only one who can touch me is me." (Not really but you get the joke…) the worst part is that Aomine is actually a really ticklish person and also his ego was suffering, yes, he was being tickled by his "enemy" meanwhile the other two people that were with him were just watching. His situation couldn't get worse.

"Um, guys?" Iker found their current situation very awkward "we are in public, if you really want to fuck, you can go home… Aomine already paid for my food…" and just like that Aomine stood corrected, the amethyst haired idiot had just made their situation worse. He was laughing at him, how nice; apparently he was amusing to the idiot. Just because the redhead stopped torturing him it didn't mean the situation had magically improved, he was now embarrassed and he could feel his face beginning to heat up. Just, great.

"Get off me, idiot!" Aomine pushed the redhead off and scooted over to make some space for him. The redhead just sat next to him awkwardly and tried to break the silence the amethyst haired idiot had created.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you would have just been nice and had let me sit next to you…" Kagami was pouting and blushing slightly.

"Shaddap. You shouldn't have insisted on sitting with me, you should have just chosen another spot to be a loner at." Aomine could feel that his blush wouldn't leave any moment soon "also quit blushing idiot, you're a man." Aomine looked out the window as an excuse to stop all conversation at once.

"Whatever, says the idiot that's blushing too." Contradicted Kagami, he wasn't the only one blushing and in his defense it was all Aomine's fault; if he would have just moved none of this would've happened.

"Ok, now, if you're both done getting rid of your sexual frustration I think they can come give us our food…" both Kagami and Aomine faced Iker who had broken the silence, equally glaring at him "what~?" he gave them an innocent smile "I'm just saying the truth… our order has been ready for some time now but the girl has just been politely waiting at the counter until you guys stopped your public display of affection…" that last comment got Iker another death glare from both boys but he was having too much fun to care.

"Iker lets go pickup our orders." Kuroko felt the menacing aura that was being given off by Kagami and Aomine, he had to get Iker moving or he might have gotten beat up. (Not really, but still…) they both walked towards the counter leaving Kagami and Aomine on the bench. When they approached the lady, they saw she had the orders with her.

"Could we please have our orders?" asked Kuroko and the lady nodded handing him his shake and giving Iker the bag of hamburgers along with two empty large cups for their sodas.

"Um, would you please take this as well to the red haired gentleman sitting at your table? Sorry, I would have taken the orders to you myself but the situation over there was quite awkward and I didn't want to intrude…" the lady at the counter handed Iker the bag with burgers and Kagami's cup for his soda.

"Thank you, and no problem; frankly I'm glad you didn't go over there, the chaos would have been greater and it would have been more awkward for you…" Kuroko was trying to make the lady feel better.

"Although it would have been funnier if you were the one who stopped their public display of affection~…" Iker was trying to continue with the Kagami and Aomine shipping, maybe he could convince the lady at the counter that they were actually a couple.

"Thank you, please come again~! Have a nice day!" with that said she went back to work taking orders from other costumers. Kuroko and Iker walked back towards Kagami and Aomine, they seemed to be giving each other the silent treatment; amine was facing the window pretending to be interested on what was going on outside and Kagami was waiting for Iker and Kuroko to come back as he rested his arms on the table while nesting his head between his folded arms.

"We brought back the food~!" Iker was ready to start eating, he was hungry and tired. Plus the food was free… somewhat. Yes, he would have to cook food for Aomine but he would enjoy his meal nonetheless. After Iker said that he gave Kagami his bag of burgers and his cup, he handed Aomine his cup, and he kept the cup that was for him. Kuroko had placed the bag containing the burgers on the table and had sat down. He was comfortably sipping his milkshake as he looked out the window. Seeing that Kuroko was drinking his milkshake Iker remembered that he had a cup for soda but no soda. So he went to the soda station (or whatever it's called – it's the place where you fill your cup with the soda you choose) and filled the bottom of his cup with ice and then filled his cup to the brim with ginger ale. Most people would just choose regular coke but Iker wasn't like most people and besides he really liked ginger ale; it was an acquired taste. Seeing that Iker had gotten up to go fill his cup Aomine and Kagami followed suit leaving Kuroko alone at the table. They patiently waited until Iker was done serving himself before they went. Aomine and Kagami both chose coke.

After all three boys returned to the table they started eating enjoying the silence. Aomine had given Iker three burgers. Iker saw that Kuroko didn't have a burger even if he did have a milkshake so he decided that he would give Kuroko one of his burgers.

"Here." Iker placed a burger on the table in front of Kuroko. Kuroko just looked at Iker dumbfounded.

"Um, it's your food… I already have a milkshake." Kuroko was alright with just drinking his milkshake; he didn't want to take Iker's food away.

"I insist, you only have a milkshake. Besides I have three burgers I wouldn't mind sharing." Iker wanted to share his food with Kuroko, he felt bad that all of them were eating burgers meanwhile Kuroko only had a milkshake.

"Wow, and Iker was talking about public displays of affection…" Kagami was getting Iker back for the comments he had done earlier.

"If he proposes marriage, I'm going to barf…" added Aomine since he wanted to mess with Iker as well.

Just from the comments from Aomine and Kagami, Kuroko found his heart beating slightly faster and he felt a blush creeping up on him.

"Wow, Kuroko, are you blushing~?" Kagami couldn't help but to tease the boy since he saw the perfect chance.

"I'm not blushing, it's just that the milkshake is cold and my face just heats up sometimes…" Iker found Kuroko's response adorable, and so did Kagami and Aomine – although Aomine and Kagami would never admit it.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Ok, sorry for the wait up. I've had a big chunk of the story ready for quite some time already (about 4K words) but I hadn't been able to complete it because I was busy studying and I was being bombarded with major tests and projects. Ugh, really annoying… but here I am now, its summer and I should be able to write more comfortably now. For anyone who is following the story: thanks for waiting, really, sorry for the wait up and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Anyways drop a review if you can~. Have some food. *gives you one of Aomine's burgers and one of Kagami's burgers***

 **Bye, thanks for reading!**


	5. Alexis

**Posted July 10, 2016**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **I'm back with a chapter, hopefully it will be enjoyable and it will make anyone happy!**

 **Sorry for the wait up**

 **Only my OC's and the plot belong to me**

 **Enjoy! And see you at the end!**

Just from the comments from Aomine and Kagami, Kuroko found his heart beating slightly faster and he felt a blush creeping up on him.

"Wow, Kuroko, are you blushing~?" Kagami couldn't help but to tease the boy since he saw the perfect chance.

"I'm not blushing, it's just that the milkshake is cold and my face just heats up sometimes…" Iker found Kuroko's response adorable, and so did Kagami and Aomine – although Aomine and Kagami would never admit it.

…

"Yup, just keep telling yourself that~…" Kagami wouldn't let him try to make an excuse for his blushing.

"But Kagami what I say is true, it is justified by homeostasis." Explained Kuroko very sophisticatedly, but Kagami wasn't having any of Kuroko's bullshit.

"Don't give me that crap, just because that word sounds smart it doesn't mean I'm going to be stupid and believe your excuse."

"Kagami, homeostasis does justify my bodily reaction to the cold."

"Homeostasis does involve regulation of your body temperature but it does not justify the tint in your cheeks, that's a blush and you know it; I'm not stupid."

"Holy shit Kagami! You actually sounded smart!" Aomine couldn't help but to interrupt Kuroko's and Kagami's "serious" conversation. Kagami was about to reprimand Aomine for his disruptive – and slightly offensive towards his ego – behavior when all of the sudden there was a loud interruption.

"I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! GAY BAR! GAY BAR! GA-" someone was calling Iker and he knew exactly who it was. Iker would have answered sooner but he was in the middle of eating and was caught off guard and that made him clumsy.

"¡Alexis! ¿¡Que rayos quieres?! ¡Estaba comiendo y me interrumpiste idiota!" (This is Spanish for "Alexis! What the heck do you want?! I was eating and you interrupted me idiot!")

"¿ Estas ocupado? Pensé que tal vez ya estarías en casa… ¿en dónde estás? " (that's Spanish for: "are you busy? I thought you were at home… where are you?")

"I'm at a place called "Maji Burger" with some friends having…dinner? I don't know if I should call it "dinner"… eh, were eating and you're interrupting." It's not that Iker found saying he was having dinner with his friends awkward, it was just that he wasn't sure calling his current situation a dinner; they were just eating at that was it, if it were a dinner they would be at someone's house or they'd be out at somewhere fancy wearing formal clothes.

"Damn Iker! It's your first day of school and you've already on a date with someone!" Alexis could really be obnoxious when she wanted to be, but Iker was already used to her behavior.

"Yeah I know right!" replied Iker sarcastically with a smile, he was going to play along with Alexis because he'd be damned if he was going to let her tease him "it's my first day of school and I already have a special someone! Meanwhile you're alone~…" it was normal for them to be rude to each other; it was almost like a right, they were practically siblings.

"¡Eres un grosero!" (That's Spanish for: you're mean!) Alexis put her hand on her heart and pretended to be hurt to emphasize her "pain". This is how they usually played around. "Bueno si vas a ser así, al menos preséntame." (That's Spanish for: "well if you're going to be like that, at least introduce me.")

"Fine, but only because I you asked so nicely…" I turned my phone so they could see Alexis, and so she could see them. "Guys, this is my friend Alexis; Alexis these are my friends." They looked at the screen trying to see Alexis.

"Who is who?" Alexis could definitely see them but she wanted to know their names.

"El morenazo se llama Aomine Daiki." (That's Spanish for: "the tanned hottie is Aomine.") I turned the phone to Aomine who just waved and then I turned it back to me and I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she just giggled and nodded.

"Deberás que si es un morenazo, que bueno que no entiende español… porque si no… quien sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado a tu comentario." (This is Spanish for: he really is a tanned hottie, good thing he doesn't understand Spanish…if not…who knows how he would have reacted to your comment.) Iker just nodded happily. "Who's next?" Iker turned the phone's screen to Kagami and he waved and smiled at Alexis.

"Este suculento pelirrojo es Kagami Taiga." (This is Spanish for: "this sexy redhead is Kagami Taiga" that's not the exact translation but I find it better than saying "this succulent redhead is Kagami Taiga." Succulent is the literal translation for suculento, I just found it less awkward to say it the other way) after Iker said that he turned the phone back to himself awaiting Alexis's comment.

"I agree. But it's not fair that your first friends in japan are so cute!" She was pouting and Iker couldn't help but to chuckle "it's not funny!"

"Yes it is, and I still have someone else to introduce to you." Iker turned the phone towards Kuroko. The teal haired boy waved as he kept sipping his milkshake and nodded respectfully. Iker turned the phone back to himself so he could continue talking. "This is Kuroko. Quiero que sea mi esposa~." Iker said that last part in Spanish because he knew Kagami understood English. (That was Spanish for: I want him to be my bride.) Alexis giggled and nodded.

"He's really cute, so you better be nice to him." Iker nodded as he playfully rolled his eyes at Alexis comment.

"Well, I have lots of things to tell you, but talking to you while I'm supposed eating with my new friends is rude so I'll tell you everything once I get home ok?"

"Ok, bye! Love you!"

"Bye faggot, love you too~." Iker hung up and looked at Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko waiting for their questions to flood in. The first one to speak up was Kagami.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, why would you think that?" Iker was confused by Kagami's question.

"Is she your sister then? She did say she loved you and you did say that you loved her back…"

"Well I did but I also called her "faggot", were just friends, I know her since I was a little kid; look, we've friend-zoned each other, sure she's pretty but she's ugly to me and I'm ugly to her. Just thinking about dating her makes me want to laugh."

"Ok… so what you tell her? I could only understand the things in English."

"I just told her your names and that you're nice."

"What did she think about us?" this time Aomine spoke up.

"She think you guys are cute, especially Kuroko~." After hearing that Kuroko turned towards the window to hide his blush from embarrassment. Iker noticed this and couldn't help but to find Kuroko's action adorable.

"Aw, Kuroko she thinks you're cute~." Aomine was messing with Kuroko.

"She thinks you're cute too." Kuroko was glaring at Aomine.

"No, she thinks I'm hot, Iker just said it that way so you wouldn't feel bad." Aomine stuck his tongue out at Kuroko and took a sip from his soda to cut off any further comments from the teal haired boy.

"What's up with you guys switching languages?" Kagami wanted to ask him since it was frustrating him to not be able to understand everything they were saying.

"Oh, it's a bilingual thing, like we just randomly switch between languages: I'm sure you can do that too. Well with Japanese and English."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"Yup."

"Also what's up with your ringtone?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, well, you see… it's just the ringtone Alexis decided to use for me since it's kind of an inside joke and she finds it funny. It only sounds when she calls me so I know exactly who it is."

"Oh."

"The only word I understood was gay." Aomine was lost about what could be interesting about Iker's ringtone; he just thought it might be normal even if it did have the word "gay" in the song.

"It says "I want to take you to a gay bar" multiple times." Iker felt awkward stating this.

"Oh, why~?" Aomine was acting innocent so Iker would have to explain himself. Meanwhile Iker wanted to hit his face against the closest wall.

"Just because that's what it says… my idiot friend chose it but I don't mind." The ringtone made Iker happy; every time he heard it he wanted to laugh and also throw something at Alexis. Their friendship was special and it hadn't changed at all since they were little.

"Oh, she's hot."

"Ew, ok, I'll tell her that; it'll just boost her ego and she'll be happy a male finds her attractive."

"Does she want to go out?"

"I don't think a long distance relationship would be a good idea…" Iker found his conversation with Aomine very awkward; if Alexis had been there it would have been a different story; he would have been laughing his ass off while Alexis would be dying of embarrassment.

"Ok." Aomine wanted to make Iker talk more and he thought bringing Alexis up would be a good idea but it just made things more awkward.

"Well, I'm done eating." Kagami wanted to go home.

"Same here." Kuroko was done as well and he wanted to go home and relax.

"Me three." Iker wanted had finished and he wanted to finish talking to Alexis.

"Alright were all done eating and I want to go home, so let's bail." Aomine was done with thinking for today; he wanted to go to sleep.

"Ight." Iker got up and went to throw his trash away and the rest followed. They all walked out of Maji burger and noticed night had already fallen, they had spent a lot of time in the restaurant without even noticing.

'Wow, time actually really flies by when you're having fun…'

They all walked down the street, their homes were all in the same direction so that made walking less lonely. They walked for a couple of minutes until they had to split up because Kuroko's and Aomine's houses were on the opposite direction of Kagami's and Iker's.

"Bye Kagami, bye Iker, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kuroko walked in the opposite direction of Kagami and Iker.

"Bye Kuroko, take care of Aomine~. You know how he's afraid of walking alone." Iker chuckled and so did Kuroko.

"Bye Kuroko, have a nice night." Kagami said goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction alongside Iker.

"Bye losers, look both ways before crossing the streets!" Aomine was joking with them; he had fun with them at Maji Burger.

"I love you too Aomine! Thanks for the food!" Iker stuck his tongue out at Aomine as he kept walking.

"Bye, Ahomine! Check your closet for monsters but don't stay in there!" Kagami smirked as he walked away while Kuroko and Iker snickered and Aomine pouted at Kagami's comment.

…

Kagami and Iker walked home enjoying the silence and the scenery. A couple of minutes passed by until Kagami arrived at his apartment.

"You live here?" asked Iker when Kagami suddenly stopped walking as he was in front of a building; Kagami's apartment was only a street away from his.

"Um, yeah…why?

"My apartment is only a street away from yours."

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, you want to walk together to school tomorrow? It's boring walking alone…"

"Yeah, but we have to wait for Aho; I walk to school with him and I don't know what time Kuroko walks to school."

"Sounds cool, well, see ya tomorrow! Sleep well Kagami!"

"You too Iker, I'll wait for you at the park."

Iker nodded at Kagami's proposition as he walked home. His day had been fun and he had really enjoyed his time at school and was glad to have made new friends so quickly. He walked home unlocked the door and dropped his backpack on the floor. He walked to the restroom and stripped and took a shower. He brushed his teeth and did his routine before he headed to bed.

He called Alexis and waited until the raven picked up her phone.

"Hey, Alexis!"

"What's up Iker?"

"I just got out of the shower, how was your day?"

"Good, thanks for asking; tell me about yours."

"So you know the guys I introduced to you?"

"No…" she deadpans giving me a "really?" expression because she had just talked to them about an hour ago.

"Whatever. Anyways, as I was saying... well, were getting along better than I expected and were going to start walking together to school!"

"Ok…"

"Yeah… oh, and I'm really sure Aomine and Kagami could get together but they just need a little push to get things started."

"How do you know?" she seemed really interested, well "Yaoi" was involved so of course something like that would get her attention…

"You should have been there, it was pretty entertaining."

"Yeah? What were they doing?" Alexis's eyes had a sparkle to them, she was a hopeless romantic.

"Kagami started tickling Aomine, it was so cute and everyone was starring so I had to stop them and their public display of affection."

"Boo! You suck! If it was me I would have recorded the whole thing and I would have sent to my best friend so they could fulfill their Yaoi needs."

"Whatever that's why they banned you from the manga store… poor guy you didn't even ask him discretely where the Yaoi area was…" Iker visibly shuddered at the memory "you literally walked into the store went over to the counter where the clerk – who happened to be a male – and you screamed at him "WHERES THE YAOI!? I KNOW YOU HAVE YAOI HERE! WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT?!" the man must have been scarred for life and probably quit his job right after you came into the store."

"First of all, you got things wrong; yes they did freak out and called the cops and told me to calm down but the man still works there, but he has a restraining order on me."

"What the hell! Are you serious?" Iker knew Alexis well but he wouldn't expect her to be dumb enough to scare someone enough to the point in which they would get a restraining order on him.

"I was just kidding jeez. Well, that's the last time I try to entertain you… anyways, no they didn't call the cops and yes the guy still works there. He's cool with me and I didn't scream at him I just asked him for the manga's and then I casually asked him for the Yaoi, in a discrete manner." Alexis flipped her hair to add emphasis to her words "you know I can function in society, I act crazy around you because you take care of me and are my closest friend; around everyone else I just act like a normal human being, but with you I can be an obnoxious unicorn that doesn't give a crap!~"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not but I've been around you long enough to know that you say very lovely things in your own special way."

"Yay! See? You get me; anyways you should have just recorded it and sent it to me…"

"I'll do it next time… maybe…"

"Please?"

"Whatever, maybe…"

"Yay! I expect some kissy-kiss pics from you and Kuroko when you start dating~." Iker instantly blushed at how blunt Alexis was; yes, he liked Kuroko but they had just me that day and she already wanted them to date, she had only seen him once not even talked to him.

Alexis had only seen Kuroko once but she could tell he was a good guy from the way he acted when they were introduced, she had yet to be wrong from her gut feeling, she was sure Kuroko wouldn't fail her though.

"Alexis don't say weird shit like that!" Iker would have thrown a pillow at Alexis but she wasn't in the same room and he didn't want to break his phone so the best he could do was to flick the screen with his index finger.

"Ooooo, you're blushing! See even you know you love him!" Iker wanted to smack Alexis upside the head for saying such embarrassing things, yes, he was acting tsundere but it was logical – at least for him.

"Of course I'm going to blush if you keep saying such corny things like that."

"Whatever, tsundere…"

"Speaking of tsunderes' I met more people in school and made friends, one of my new friends is named Midorima Shintarou. The reason I said tsunderes was because his friend calls him that. He's cool but we didn't connect as well as I have with other people I've met so far."

"Did he seem distracted by someone else or…?"

"Well he was with someone else, Takao Kazunari; he's a really chill guy and I like him a lot. It seemed that Takao annoys him for the most part, but like he's also his closest friend. He's the one that calls Midorima tsundere."

"Oh snap, maybe he thinks you're getting all up in his man grill!"

"First of all, no. He's cute but I have my eyes on someone else." Alexis wiggled her eyebrows, she knew that Iker meant Kuroko "and second of all, what the hell, please don't ever speak like that ever again, it's very disturbing." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I was just trying it out but apparently it's terrible… anyways, maybe he has feelings for him…"

"Well, I'm not trying to steal him from him or anything I'm just looking for a friend for biology class; I don't want to be a loner in any of my classes."

"Anyways, who else have you made friends with?"

"Oh yeah, so the first person I became friends with was Kise Ryouta. Well technically anyways, I first talked to Kuroko but Kise sent me a note trying to get to know me better."

"Yeah, I want details thank you very much, you're only telling me little things and they're only making sense to you, I bet they're not even in order."

"Ok, I see what you mean but there are too many details for me to explain and I'll get bored but I'll try to brief you about everything that happened during school today."

"Whatever at least name all of your friends to me."

"Well ok let me start from the beginning but I'm going to have to jump a little around the story line so things will make sense."

"Ok, but just don't confuse me."

"The first guy I met was Kise Ryouta, he sent me a note and it was a nice note but since I can't read kanji I didn't know his name and so we agreed to meet up during lunch. And so after some classes I had lunch with him and I ended up giving him his first taste of a burrito…"

"Oh, poor child!" Alexis felt bad for the guy named Kise. "How can he have lived so long without enjoying the mystical powerful flavor of the burrito?! That is incredible!"

"I know."

"The feels, I would have cried. I want to hug him now… you better make him burritos or teach him how to."

"I know… I'm not mean enough to give him a taste and then cut him off."

"Good, so how does he look, is he cute?"

"Yes, dude, all of my friends are good looking, I mean not like regular but like each could be a model."

"Well, aren't you a lucky person?"

"Wow, the way you say it sounds so superficial…"

"Sorry, I dint mean to… well, now I'm sad." Alexis disliked superficial people, she had her own reasons for it too; the main reason was that superficial people where usually very rude and stuck-up, she associated them with the type of people that made others feel bad about themselves, so she'd rather not act in such manner because she didn't want anyone to feel bad unless they deserved it. It was a moral kind of thing, she didn't judge anyone by any sort of physical appearance, and she would just treat them according to their character.

"It's ok, anyways he's really cute, well more like hot… anyways he has short hair but it's still longer than short, um, how do I say this? His hair goes past his ears… "

"Um…ok, what else?"

"Well, he also has a piercing in his left ear and he has really vibrant golden eyes, they remind me of honey…"

"Is he tall?"

"Well, yeah. I mean not as tall as me, but taller than you…" Iker chuckled at the face Alexis did.

"That sir, is rude… don't get cocky about your height… you just happened to get non-short genetics."

"Is that you tsundere way of saying you're jealous about my height?"

"Iker, you shut your dirty lemon stealing whore mouth!" Alexis was definitely flustered about Iker being tall, she was annoyed at life for making Iker taller than her; it wasn't supposed to be that way.

* _ **mini-flashback**_ *

Alexis is older than Iker and he should be shorter than her, at least that's the way she saw it. She still remembered how she was taller than him in fifth grade, life was great but then one weekend in summer Iker had grown two inches taller, and that was the beginning of his huge growth sprout.

She had gone and stayed at her aunt's and uncle's house for two days just for fun and when she had come back to see Iker so they could spend the rest of the summer together like they usually did, it happened.

Iker was taller.

It was something natural, that's at least what Alexis told herself, she wasn't going to panic over something so trivial; she was growing as well so she would grow to be taller than him sooner or later once again.

She was mistaken.

Seventh grade came by and even if she was growing she couldn't keep up with Iker's height. When she would grow an inch, Iker would grow two and it was starting to make her upset.

There were some upsides to Iker being really tall but it was annoying when they bullied each other.

Before Alexis would laugh at Iker and say stupid jokes about how he was shorter than her and she enjoyed how Iker would pout but now that their roles had reversed she didn't like it. It was a somewhat hypocritical way of thinking, but it's like how most people do.

'It's only funny when it happens to someone else!' (Richard Watterson people… heheh… if you don't know this Google it)

They were still cool though, now she had an excuse to make Iker give her piggy back rides. He only used his height to tease her when he thought she was being annoying or when he was bored. She would also make Iker go and turn on the lights in a creepy room with the excuse that he was bigger.

It was just something she had to get over and used to.

* _ **end of mini-flashback**_ *

"I'll take that as a yes~?" Iker was smirking.

"Whatever… anyways, can you continue and leave my height out of this…?" Alexis was making "The-passive-aggressive" face again, Iker knew that it was a bad idea to keep making fun of her because things could get serious.

Last time he had been a smartass after she had told him to stop and he hadn't listened things got bad.

* _ **another flashback**_ *

Iker's parents had gone out to have a date and they had left him the house all to himself and they wouldn't be coming home until late. Iker had the smart idea of letting Alexis come over so he didn't have to be alone, if he had thought things through he would have realized that letting Alexis come over to his house when his parents weren't home was a not-so-great idea. All he had to do was just think about it: Alexis, at his house unsupervised… if Iker pissed her off there would be no one at home to protect him from her.

And that's just what happened…

…

Iker called Alexis because his parents had left him home alone and they wouldn't be coming home until very late. It was 7:00 in the afternoon and he was very bored with having nothing productive to do, he wasn't used to being home alone; there was always other people around him and he found being alone very weird.

He called Alexis and she said that she would come over right away.

Alexis was his best friend so she would always be down for anything and she was the type of friend that you could call at 2:00 in the morning and she would stay on the phone talking to you until you fell asleep.

Iker was running around the house hiding his candy in his secret spot (under his bed) and getting things ready. He brought his blankets and threw them on the couch and he put a pot on the stove, he took out the oil and his bag of popping corn, he got two bottles of soda and brought some movies.

"Ding, dong! Open the door faggot~!" Hearing he energetic voice, Iker rushed to the door.

"Yay! You came~!" (Just imagine Sussie from the amazing world of gumball…)

"Yeah, so what do you want to do? We have a lot of time and I gave up spending time with my bed and TV for you so this shit better be awesome or else I'm hoarding the TV." Alexis was smirking at Iker, and Iker was happy he didn't have to be home by himself and that he was chilling with Alexis. Iker pointed at the movies that he had placed on the couch.

"There are some movies if you want to watch any or we can do whatever, I don't know I'm bored."

"This is booorrriiinnngggg…"

"I know, I'll let you decide what to do so if the night turns to be super boring I can blame it on you~."

"Aw~ you're so cute." Alexis was not amused but since Iker had given he control of their current situation she would try to make things fun.

"I'll leave all the plans or whatever to you, I'll go make us some popcorn and get some other stuff."

"Alright." Alexis sat down on the floor – that was covered by a blanket – and looked through the movies. Meanwhile Iker went to go make the popcorn.

He grabbed the oil and poured a thin layer inside the pan and waited a minute or two until he thought the oil was hot enough to pour the popping-corn inside the pan. He grabbed a clear lid and covered the pan and waited until he saw the little kernels had started popping. Iker hummed "Titanium" as he waited for the popcorn to be ready.

They said that food tastes better when it's made with love so whenever Iker cooked he would sing happy or relaxing songs so the food would taste better.

"Hey where are your games?" called Alexis to Iker.

'Well I guess that's a no to the movies…' the popcorn was ready and Iker was pouring their snack in a container "they're inside the cabinet next to the TV." Iker poured garlic salt on the popcorn. Iker didn't really like garlic but surprisingly it tasted really good on popcorn – well the garlic salt anyways.

"Oh! Can we play this?" Alexis ran to Iker and shoved the game on his face. It was a dancing game.

"Sure, it's up to you."

"Yay! Prepare yourself to be owned son!" Alexis seemed so happy, Iker felt happy just from seeing her expression.

"You wish."

"Yoshi! Ikzou! Hayaku, baka!" (That's Japanese for: alright! Lest go! Hurry up moron!)

"Yeah, I'm coming hold on let me get something first."

"I'll put on the game and set a song, ok?" Iker nodded and started walking in the direction of his room "also… you have to dance!"

"Yeah I know…~"

Iker went to his room and grabbed a couple of bags of candy and his rubber chicken. That's right, a rubber chicken. It's a dog toy but it's pretty entertaining; you can hit annoying people with it and it makes a funny noise… it also comes in handy when you're bored. Sometimes Iker would sit in his room and squeeze the chicken and laugh at the funny sound or would annoy Alexis with it while they talked on the phone.

Iker walked back with the candy while he hid the chicken behind his back. Alexis rested on the couch with her eyes closed while she waited for Iker to return; she wasn't going to start dancing without Iker. Iker dropped the bags of candy on the blanket on the floor and sneaked up on Alexis. He squeezed the chicken and let it fall on Alexis's face and he ran to the kitchen and hid behind a chair.

When Alexis heard the loud yowl her eyes shot open, then something landed on her face. It was a chicken. What the hell? Why a chicken? She heard Iker's footsteps as he ran to the kitchen. She shot up and picked up the plastic chicken and chased her idiotic best friend.

"That's rude you jerk!" Iker was laughing behind a chair. Alexis ran towards Iker and he pushed the chair he was hiding behind towards her and ran in the direction of the living room.

Just like that Alexis was chasing Iker with a rubber chicken through the house.

Alexis was getting tired of chasing Iker so she saw her most reasonable choice for stopping Iker was to use force. She tackled Iker and hit him on the face with the rubber chicken.

"Ouch! I dropped the chicken on your face; I didn't hit you with it…" Alexis was giggling as Iker rubbed his nose. It was slightly red from the hit.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to dance not chase an idiot with a fake chicken that scared the shit outta me. So now we're even~."

"Well, I already exercised enough for today so you can do all the dancing while I eat."

"Don't be lazy and dance!" Alexis was cheering on Iker, she wanted to convince him to dance, but Iker didn't care; in response he just picked up the rubber chicken.

"No."

"Iker…" Iker was smirking on the floor seeing that Alexis was getting slightly annoyed because of his response.

"Squaaaaak!" Iker had pressed the chicken making it yowl.

"That's not funny." Alexis was looking at Iker seriously as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes it is…" Iker continued to smirk on the floor as he sat where he had fallen when Alexis had tackled him.

"No it isn-"

"Squaaaaak!"

"Stop it." Alexis made a passive aggressive face Iker had seen a couple of times. He wasn't afraid of her and he knew that she would give up soon.

He was wrong.

"Nope." Iker was being a smartass wanting Alexis to drop the subject.

"You are pissing me o-"

"Squaaaaak!"

"I will h-"

"Squaaaaak!" with every stupid noise the rubber chicken was making the angrier Alexis grew.

"I wil-"

"Squaaaaak!" Alexis's eyes narrowed.

"Do that shit again and you won't be able to hold me responsible for my actions." Iker was having too much fun messing around with Alexis to care about the consequences.

"Squaaaaak!"

And then just like that, shit hit the fan.

Alexis grabbed the chicken and smacked Iker with it. Not playfully but hard.

"Ouch that hurt!" Alexis didn't say anything and hit him repeatedly and Iker got up from the floor and started to run around the house.

Alexis started throwing pillows at Iker. She got him close to the house's front door and kicked him out.

"And stay out!" Iker was outside and Alexis had locked the door and wasn't letting him inside.

"Alexis let me in."

"No!"

"Ale-"

"Squaaaaak!" she was annoyed, she was doing the same thing he had done to her.

"That's not funny."

"That's the same shit I told you." She was pissed and she wasn't going to let him off the hook easily, she was a hot blooded stubborn bitch and she could act like a jerk when she was really pissed.

"I'm sor-"

"Squaaaaak!"

"Don't do this."

"I'm done with this, it's annoying. I'm going to dance and I'm not letting you in until I cool down."

"Ale-"

"Squaaaaak!" Iker gave up; he sat in front of the door and waited.

Alexis was listening to loud rock and dancing. She felt bad for doing that to Iker but she was mad at him, he was acting like a baby and she was alright with playing around but she had told him to stop.

Two hours had passed and Alexis was watching a movie while resting on the floor and eating Iker's candy. She was enjoying watching "Tangled" when all of the sudden she heard a loud knock.

"ALEXIS LET ME IN!" Alexis walked lazily towards the door as slowly as she could.

"What's up?" she was still slightly mad but she was just looking for an excuse to leave Iker outside.

"I need to piss!" Iker whispered loudly, trying to be loud enough to let Alexis hear him through the door but not loud enough so the neighbors could hear him. He didn't want to make a scene now, that's why he had stayed quietly and let Alexis kick him out. Alexis let out a long annoyed sigh.

"Fiiiiinnnneeee…." She slowly unlocked the door and opened it up at the same lazy pace. She wanted to torture Iker a little bit; he deserved to suffer slightly for making her lose her cool. Once the door was opened Iker ran past Alexis up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Iker let out a content sigh as he pissed. He had been holding it for a while now. A couple of minutes after Alexis had kicked him out he felt the need to pee but he held it in and hoped it would go away; and it did, but only after about fifteen minutes.

Then after about an hour of peace the need to go to the restroom returned, he had to hold it in because he didn't want to make Alexis any angrier than she already was.

After about five minutes he felt better but the feeling didn't last that long because the next time that he felt that he had to go to the restroom he was sure that he couldn't hold it in…

After Iker finished doing his business he washed his hands and headed towards the front door.

"What are you doing?" Alexis had stopped him.

"Going outside?" Iker felt awkward, he didn't want to even look at Alexis; he was embarrassed about the way he had acted and how he had made Alexis flip shit.

"It's ok, come watch TV with me…"

"Oh…" Iker looked at the floor as he walked towards Alexis.

"Don't do that shit again, I'm sorry. I hated treating you like that." Iker sat on the floor with Alexis.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry for acting like an ass… I won't do it again; I know that that probably fucked you up more than it did me. "

"Sort of, but seriously don't do that again; I'm more pissed off at myself than I was with you."

"Sorry about that."

"Also, sorry for almost making you piss your pants…~" Alexis giggled "the face you were making was priceless…~" Alexis rested on the floor laying her head on Iker's lap.

"No kidding." Iker chuckled "you know how scared I was?! I haven't pissed my pants since I was five!"

"So, eleven years ago?" Iker was glad that they had gone back to talking normally; he couldn't stand the thought of losing his friendship with Alexis over some stupid argument.

"Don't count the time, it makes it seem so little… you know I'm young, and I've only lived for sixteen years, but just you wait, one day I'll be forty-five and I will be able to say "I haven't pissed my pants in forty years" and I will be very proud."

"Good luck with that buddy…"

"Do you still want to dance?"

"Nah, I'd rather just lay here with you and watch a movie while we stuff our faces."

"Sounds good."

Iker and Alexis relaxed on the floor watching movies and eating until Iker's parents came home. It was 2:00 in the morning when Iker's parents had returned. They found Iker sleeping on the couch while Alexis slept on the floor amongst wrappers of candy; "The Lion King" was playing and apparently they had fallen asleep halfway through the movie.

Iker's parents let them sleep where they were; they picked up the wrappers of candy from the floor and went to sleep themselves.

Alexis was the first one to fall asleep so Iker let her rest on the blanket while he grabbed more candy and moved to the couch. He watched the first twenty-five minutes of the movie but was too tired to stay awake so he slept on the couch.

* _ **end of flashback**_ *

"Alexis."

"Yeah?"

"I want to go to sleep, I'll tell you about the others tomorrow and I'll even show you pictures, ok?"

"Ok, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. And I was serious about Kuroko~."

"Love you~."

"Love you too faggot~. It's only been a little bit of time but I miss you. Also, you better become awesome at Japanese and teach me all the stuff you can."

"Ok, well I'm about to pass out, call me tomorrow at the same time when you called me at the restaurant whenever around that time, cuz that's when I get out of school."

"Alright, and tell them I said hi tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night."

With that said Iker hung up and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and he was happy to have come to Japan.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Sorry for taking long to update I haven't been around my computer… thanks for the people who are following this story, especially BabyNightmareLady who keeps giving me feedback**

 **Thank you, seriously, I'm glad you like this story.**

 **Well, thanks for reading so far so have some candy and have a rubber chicken! Go annoy your friends but don't get in fights!**

" **Squaaaaak!" I hope this chapter was funny or something!**

 **Bye! Love you!**


	6. Another Day

**Finished: October 22, 2016**

 **Published: October 23, 2016**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I can't believe it's been three months! *le gasping horrified face***

 **I'll explain at the end**

 **Please enjoy!**

Iker awoke as he felt something warm hit him on the face. It was the sunlight that was seeping into his room through a small gap from the curtains. Iker looked out the window, the sun was barely coming out, the sky was a navy-blue and the horizon was a red-pinkish tint. Iker turned to look at his alarm clock; it was 5:30. He had woken half an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off.

Iker grabbed a pair of boxers from his wardrobe – dark purple, they almost matched his hair. He looked through the drawers to find a shirt and some pants. He wore a short sleeve polo and some dark blue skinny jeans. He figured he would just grab some random socks when he got dressed.

Iker headed to the restroom and did hiss business. He washed his hands and took off all his clothes and piercings. He felt the cold tiles under his feet as he walked towards the shower. He set the water to a suitable temperature – hot, but not hot enough to make his shower uncomfortable – and then he stepped in.

He grabbed his mint scented shampoo and lathered his hair until he felt that all the dirty was gone. He repeated the same process with the conditioner. He grabbed his body wash and his body scrub and poured the minty soap on it. He rubbed the scrub between his hands until enough suds formed. He scrubbed himself clean until the hot water ran out.

He wrapped the towel that he had left by the shower around his waist and walked towards the mirror. He placed all his piercings back where they belonged and brushed his teeth and did all the things he had to do like everyone should (brushed his hair, shaved, etc.).

Iker put on his clothes and wrapped a towel around his head to prevent the water that was dripping from his hair from dampening his clothes. He walked towards his wardrobe and grabbed two random socks and put them on; one had black and yellow stripes and the other was grey and black – both were ankle socks.

Iker walked past the living room into the kitchen as he decided to make breakfast since he had woken up early and he had time. As he was taking out the ingredients from the fridge he remembered that he was supposed to make Aomine lunch.

He took out some meat and put it in a bowl and plopped it in the microwave so it would defrost. He looked through the pantry for some potatoes. Iker grabbed the two biggest ones and washed them. He grabbed the cutting board and a knife. He looked through some cabinets for the vegetable peeler.

"Crap I'm all over the place…" he scratched his cheek as he decided in what order to do things.

He knew he needed to do things in order or else he wouldn't get things done in time and he would mess things up.

Ok first things first, get everything ready for cooking; fist come the utensils and plates and stuff like that. He grabbed a skillet pan, a sauté pan, a Dutch oven and that was about all he needed for the pans. But he still needed utensils to cook with.

Iker grabbed a slotted spoon and a chef's knife; he looked around until he found a spoon and fork. He grabbed the vegetable oil and set it on the table; then he placed a plastic cutting board next to it. Iker decided he wasn't missing anything else do he continued by grabbing the ingredients and if by any chance he was missing something he would just grab it and continue cooking.

He took out 3 green chiles (the English word for chile would be chili…) and on onion plus 2 garlic heads (because garlics are weird and they don't come individually…? I don't know…) and he just grabbed the 2 potatoes he already had so he wouldn't forget. He washed everything – yes even if he had already washed them - and placed them on the cutting board. He moved the skillet, sauté pan, and the Dutch oven onto the stove because he needed space on the table and because he would use it later anyways.

He cut up the potatoes into medium sized cubes. He had almost forgotten the most important thing, the saucepan! Why? Because he needed to boil the chiles, that's why. Crap, and the blender, he needed that too…oops. Er, and that was it…maybe.

Ok, so maybe he was a bit of a mess in the kitchen but it was ok, it was his first week in the new place and it was normal for things to get messy right?

' _Ok mom, I promise not to complain about washing the dishes if you cook more for me… I'm a mess…'_ and with thought dread fell upon Iker realizing he wouldn't be able to come home to food being already prepared for him.

Damn, now he would have to cook every day and do all this shit for himself; it wasn't like he was a messy or lazy person but he liked being selectively participant on doing chores. He was an only child so the house was never messy and he just had to do chores sometimes.

Anyways back to cooking. He grabbed the saucepan and placed it on the stove; he grabbed two water bottles and poured them inside the pan. Iker always cooked with bottled water because it had fewer chemicals than tap water and it didn't have an effect on the food's taste. Plus apparently it was a "thing" that whenever you move to a new place or go on vacations you can't drink the local water because it's bad for you, well because your body isn't used to it.

He turned on the stove and placed the chiles in the sauce pan and waited for them get boiled. He grabbed the skillet and placed it on the other side of the stove and moved to the table to get the vegetable oil. Iker poured a thin layer of oil on the skillet and waited until it was slightly hot then he put the potatoes, defrosted meat, and garlic on the skillet to slightly fry them. Iker used low heat to make sure not to overcook his ingredients meanwhile the chiles get boiled.

After the chiles were finished boiling Iker made a salsa with them, when he saw that the meat, garlic, and potatoes were properly fried he poured the salsa into the Dutch oven along with the meat, garlic, and potatoes. He grabbed a water bottle and poured it into the container so that the dish wouldn't turn out dehydrated. He added some salt and black pepper to stop it from being bland. Iker didn't like bland food after all, it felt as if the food wasn't made with gusto. If it's bland it's most likely missing the most important ingredient; love, well that's just the way he saw it anyway.

Once the dish was ready Iker put it in two different containers, it was too much for one container after all… maybe he could feed the rest of the guys while he was at it.

He grabbed his big lunch box – it had a heat/cold retaining thingy so the food would stay fresh until lunch – and placed the two containers inside. He quickly heated some tortillas and put them in the lunchbox as well – they were about 6 tortillas de harina (the name in English for "tortillas de harina" would be "flour tortillas"). And the fork and spoon for serving.

Now that he had finished making lunch, he needed to finish getting ready; his makeup wasn't going to be applied on its own after all. Just kidding! No, he only wore makeup for Halloween.

Anyways he would just probably eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast; he was done with cooking for now. He would just hope Aomine would like Chile Verde con Papas in his burritos. He should have probably asked but if it turned out he didn't he would just eat it instead, the more food for him the better. Well it's not like he hoped that Aomine wouldn't like it but he really enjoyed that flavor of burritos, even if his heart would always be for Rajas con Queso~.

…

Now Iker had finished eating breakfast and was ready to leave but he didn't know if he should.

'Crap! I forgot to ask Kagami about what time he usually left to wait for Aomine!' Iker face-walled, because right now face palming wasn't good enough to express his frustration 'ugh, I'll leave and hope he's either finishing getting ready or that he hadn't been waiting for me that long…'

Iker grabbed the lunch box thing and his backpack and left. He hung one of the straps on his right shoulder and grabbed his phone from his pocket; he plugged in his headphones and played some music. He clicked play on his music and just by chance "Mil Rosas" by La Oreja De Van Gogh started playing, oh how Iker loved that song; it used to play on the radio when he was little. He started walking towards Kagami's apartment with a small bounce in his step feeling warm. That song made him feel so nostalgic.

" _En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_ _  
_ _" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_ _  
_ _nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_ _  
_ _a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

 _Desde el momento en el que te conocí_ _  
_ _resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_ _…"_

Translation (if you want to know just in case…):

" _In one of those days in which I usually think "today will be the day I'll expect the least" we have crossed paths, you decided to look, those small blue eyes that now walk alongside you'_

 _Since the moment I met you taking up again our time in silence"_

(ok sorry if my translation was crappy but then again, remember its Spanish and there's a deeper meaning behind the words that can't be translated or said by words… *insert frown-y face*)

Translation #2(Well if you weren't convinced by my bad translation here's the online one…):

" _One of these days when I'll sit thinking;_

 _"Today will be the day least thought out"_

 _We have crossed paths, you've decided to stare into_

 _The blue eyes that are now by your side_

 _Since the moment I met you_

 _Summarizing in haste a time of silence"_

Iker walked down the street mouthing the lyrics of the song, after so many years of listening to it he knew them by heart. Somehow he ended up in front of Kagami's apartment, and just by some random luck the red-head was just stepping out.

"Phew, well that worked out alright!" Kagami turned around surprised from hearing the amethyst-haired boy's voice.

"What worked out alright?" asked Kagami with an amused look on his face, walking towards Iker.

"Oh, right! You speak English." Iker felt his face heat up slightly "well, it's just that I forgot to ask you the time for us to meet up and I was just hoping not to show up too late or too early but it seems that I was just in time… he heh…" ugh those awkward nervous chuckles that he did sometimes made him want to face-wall.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that but good thing everything worked out alright!" Kagami ruffled Iker's hair and kept walking.

"¡No mames guey!" (This is Spanish for "don't fuck with me!" or "you got to be kidding me!") Of course when Iker said this he meant it in a very loving way, but by now you should know that whenever he insults his friends it's always in an affectionate manner not meant to hurt their feelings.

"What was that?" Kagami stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Iker.

"Nothing, I just randomly say things some times." With that said Iker started walking and was soon ahead of Kagami.

"Right…" Kagami shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked fast to catch up to Iker. As they turned the corner they saw Aomine was actually walking towards them.

Kagami checked his phone to make sure that they actually hadn't gotten there late, and as he saw the time he noticed that the navy-haired teen was in fact early.

"Well, that's a first…" Kagami blinked a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't just imagining the tanned teen there. Nope, that was the real deal, and just as if to prove it he spoke up, reassuring the red-head that it was him.

"Hey Taiga, morning!" Kagami groaned at Aomine using his given name but just brushed it off; it seemed no matter how many times he told him not to use it he wouldn't listen. "Hey, you're here too!" Aomine saw Iker give him a grin and a small wave.

"Yeah, I live near Kagami so I thought we could walk together." Iker looked to the side and grinned wider before he took off in a light jog in the direction Aomine had just come from. Kagami and Aomine looked at each other like "what the fuck?" before they turned to the idiot running off somewhere.

He suddenly stopped and walked back to them, "Well, let's walk to school." They looked at him uncomfortably before they started to walk alongside him. "Why didn't you tell me you walked with Kuroko too?"

Aomine and Kagami turned around about to ask Iker if he was alright when all of the sudden they were startled.

"Good morning." Kuroko was standing in front of Iker, Kagami and Aomine hadn't noticed him until now. They both gave a "manly" scream and jumped at seeing Kuroko.

Kuroko mentally face-palmed but kept his normal façade not showing that he was irritated from not being noticed so early in the morning. It was normal for him but Iker being the only one that noticed made things seem more significant now.

"Is that why you ran like that earlier?" Kagami seemed to be piecing the information together but he just needed to double-check that he was reaching the right conclusions.

"Yeah, I saw Kuroko and it felt wrong to walk without him if he was there; so I went and brought him over." Iker grinned at Kagami proud of himself.

"Well, that proves that you are one of the chosen ones that can see Kuroko, anyways good morning Kuroko I'm sorry for not noticing you but seriously man one of these days I'm going to buy you a collar with a bell on it."

Kuroko maintained his usual façade looking calm and uncaring at Kagami's words. But like always he kept his comments to himself and he only said all the shit he wanted to say out loud in his mind.

'I'd like to see you try Kagami; I didn't think you were into that kind of kinky shit… maybe I'll get you a whip and a pair of cat ears while you're at it…' Kuroko was glaring a hole at Kagami's forehead and muttering curses, but in his mind, so Kagami couldn't see or hear.

You see, in reality Kuroko is a sassy little shit but he keeps it to himself and he just takes revenge for things that happen to him in silence and plans everything so no one ever suspects him.

He suspects that Midorima knows how he actually is but that's just a theory he has from that week back at Teiko when he took the liberty of decapitating or breaking all of Midorima's lucky items. The green haired boy resented him suspecting he was the only one that could pull it off, it's complicated – but that's another story for later…

Besides Midorima, only Kagami knows this since he's the one Kuroko messes with the most since the red-head is the one that angers him on accident most of the time, like right now.

"Well let's keep walking." Aomine was done with just standing around so he decided that snapping everyone out of their quiet would get them to school faster.

After a while Kuroko and Iker stayed a couple of steps behind Kagami and Aomine – who were having a lively conversation – to have their own conversation.

"So, is it always like this?" Iker looked down at Kuroko who looked as serious as ever while walking alongside him.

"No, this is the first time they've noticed me walking behind them." Kuroko said that as if he was used to it and Iker could only stare at him.

"…What do you mean?"

"I've been walking behind them for almost a year but they never notice me, and I don't say anything because it would interrupt their conversations." Ok, that had interested Iker a bit, what would the basketball for brains dorks talk about when they thought they were alone?

"What are their conversations about?"

"The usual stuff; The NBA, new basketball shoes like Jordan's or LeBron's, or if the other found the test as equally hard and stupid, Alex crashing at Kagami's house unexpectedly or Aomine's mom throwing away his Mai-chan magazines… and those are just the things off the top of my head."

"Wow, poor child… its ok I'm here now, don't worry I won't let you walk to school alone anymore…well that's if you don't mind… heheh…" dang it, that awkward laugh was back!

"I don't mind your company and my mornings would be much livelier, so that would be nice."

"That's your long way of saying yes?" Iker nudged him with his elbow a little and Kuroko smiled.

"Pretty much…"

"Well I'm glad."

"Yeah." Iker directed his attention to Kagami's and Aomine's backs, and then he looked at Kuroko with a devilish smile.

"How much longer do you think it would take them to start dating?" if Kuroko would have been drinking something he would have surly spitted it out, but he did slightly choke on the saliva in his mouth.

Kuroko wanted to answer Iker's question but first he had to ask him a question of his own.

"You don't mind knowing two guys are dating or seeing people of the same gender together?" Iker looked at the sky looking for the words to answer Kuroko's question while they kept walking to school.

"Not at all, I don't think a gender should be assigned to love depending of the gender you are yourself… I mean it does have something to do with reproduction, but the world won't end if two guys decide not to make babies with women, I would say the same for women but there is the possibility of artificial insemination or neither of them has to get pregnant if they don't want to." Iker pursed up his lips while looking for more words to support his explanation, "I myself am bi because I feel like that way I won't miss out on any kind of love, being with a woman or man… there's nothing wrong as long as its love, those are just my thoughts anyway."

Kuroko was astounded, Iker had just said all those things as if it were nothing… that's what he really liked about Americans, they were raised in a more extroverted environment in which you said what was in your mind meanwhile in Japan people were usually more reserved and polite. He had noticed it right away by the look in Iker's eyes when they had first met, now that he knew that he was an open minded person he could answer honestly and he wouldn't regret being expressive.

"They seem to be well together, I think if they would ever decide to be involved romantically they would do the same things but then they would add affectionate gestures to their actions." Iker smiled.

"Is that your fancy way of saying that once they start dating they'll hug and kiss and stuff?"

"Yes, basically…"

By the time their conversation had ended they were at the gates of the school.

"Well, looks like we're here, but I'll see you in second period ok?"

"Alright, until later then…" Kuroko gave him an affirmative nod and then they went their separate ways.

…

"Good morning Iker~!", that cheerful voice sounded very familiar to Iker; he was about to enter the classroom when he heard it. When Iker looked down, just as he had expected, Kise was there.

"Morning Kise." Iker walked into the classroom followed by Kise and others that were also coming in, "how was your day yesterday?" that was the best thing he came up with to try to start conversation at the moment, it was still morning and he wasn't fully functional so…

"Somewhat exhausting, I had a long photo shoot after school but apart from that my day was pretty normal." Kise sat down at his desk behind Iker.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that you said you were a model, do you have to have photo shoots every day?" Iker turned slightly on his seat to face Kise since class hadn't started yet; they still had a couple of minutes to talk.

"I get some days off, but I have to work hard to keep the place I've made for myself."

"Sounds exhausting, but good for you, if you save money from modeling you can go to a really good college and get studies on whatever you might want to be."

"That's actually somewhat what I'm doing except I don't know what I want to study, to be honest if I had a job apart from being a model I would probably like to be a pilot."

"Why a pilot?"

"I don't really know it just sounds fun, you know?"

"Seems reasonable, so do you wan-"

"Alright class, time is up for socializing; kiritsu (rise)." Well, it seemed the teacher had finally arrived and now they had to the some procedure. After the teacher said so, they stood from their seats.

"Rei (bow)." They all bowed and then the teacher did the same slightly afterwards.

"Ohayou gozaimasu (good morning)."

"Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Sensei genki desu ka? (are you well?)"

"Genki desu. (Yes I am well)"

"Ii tenki desu." (We have nice weather today.)

"Ii tenki desu ne." (Nice weather indeed.), the teacher nodded affirmatively, "chakuseki." (Sit)

Everyone sat, and the teacher walked to his desk and grabbed many sheets of paper and passed them out. He counted the students in each row and gave a stack of papers to the person in the first seat of each row to pass back.

Time passed by in silence as the teacher gave a lecture on nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs, adverbs, conjunctions, prepositions and interjections that were used in English sentence structure. If Iker was being honest he really didn't know much of this since he just learned it without knowing all the technical things behind it. But for sure he knew that verbs were actions. He was sure that the last time he had ever gone in-depth in the structures of sentences was in second or third grade.

It looked like he was going to have to study the technical side of this if he wanted to do well in class, oh well. It should be easy anyway; he already knew how to use all those things he just needed to know how to explain it with fancy words, no biggie.

Iker was paying attention but after a while he wasn't all there anymore, the words started to slur together and he couldn't make out much anymore, not being fluent in a language was starting to prove difficult. Oh well he could just get a tutor, maybe one of his new friends was good at English and could help him with getting better at Japanese and in exchange he could teach them English or even Spanish if they wanted to learn it.

"Alright, the bell is going to ring in two minutes." Iker wasn't doing anything at this point so he placed his worksheet in his backpack and put his pencil away.

…

While walking towards his next class – algebra – Iker bumped into Kuroko, they were heading towards the same class so that was to be expected.

"Hey, Kuroko. How was first period?" the teal haired boy looked up at Iker with slight surprise in his eyes before he answered.

"Pretty good, Aomine wouldn't stop talking about Mai-chan with Kagami so that was slightly aggravating..." Iker chuckled slightly and kept walking but this time facing forward instead of looking at Kuroko. "It's going to take me some time to get used to this." Hearing this from Kuroko, Iker returned his attention to the smaller teen.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko looked at him and stopped in the middle of the hallway making Iker stop with him as well.

"I'm not used to receiving this much attention and ever since you got here even if it has been just one day your presence has had a large impact on me, in a good way of course." Kuroko smiled and started walking again leaving Iker dumbfounded and questioning what had just happened in the middle of the hallway, before he snapped out of his trance and hurried slightly to catch up with Kuroko.

"Huh, is that so?" Iker asked himself out loud.

"Indeed." Kuroko answered Iker's question even if he knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Well, then…" Iker felt his face heat up slightly so he quickly walked into the classroom and headed for his seat but accidentally hit the front of his shoe against the leg of a desk and stumbled for a second before he straightened himself and bashfully hurried to his desk.

'He gets flustered easily, how cute...' Kuroko chuckled a little before he calmly walked towards his desk and sat behind Iker; seeing Iker acting like this made him want to tease the boy a little. "Hey Iker, your ears are red is something wrong?"

Kuroko saw Iker visibly flinch at being talked to while he was still flustered. Kuroko hid his amused grin when Iker turned to look at him while forcing a smile.

"Heheh, well it's a Mexican belief that when people talk about you your ears get red… but if your left ear is itchy they're badmouthing you but if your right ear is itchy then its good things. But neither of my ears is itchy so I don't know…" Iker scratched his cheek looking at the floor as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Well hopefully it's something good then."

…

After that conversation they couldn't talk because the teacher had kept them busy by making them take notes and solve problems and having to pay attention to what she was explaining.

Before they knew it the bell had rung and they had to go to their third class. Iker walked to biology looking forward to seeing the energetic raven again. Takao was someone like him so they got along very well but he didn't know how to feel about the green haired teen, he hadn't done anything bad towards him but he hadn't been that friendly either so Iker kind of labeled him as an acquaintance until they could act friendlier towards each other.

"Hey Iker!" Takao waved at Iker from his desk, Midorima looked uninterested as he ignored them and sunk his face further into a book he was reading. Iker noticed this but paid no mind as he greeted Takao back.

"Morning Takao."

"So, how was your first day yesterday?" Takao turned his body while sitting on his chair so he could face Iker who was now seated at his desk.

"Pretty good, I made some friends and Aomine treated me to dinner. Well dinner sounds stupid but he bought me food." At this Takao's eyes widened, Iker got The Aomine Daiki to buy him food?

Midorima was surprised as well, so surprised he removed his gaze from his book and turned to face Iker. He had been listening to Iker's and Takao's conversation since he 'wasn't that interested in the book' – cough, cough.

"Um, how'd you get him to do that?" Takao had an anxious look in his eyes as he looked at Iker while waiting for the amethyst haired teen to answer. Midorima was still listening waiting for Iker to answer as well.

"We went to Maji burger and since I'm broke he bought me food but in exchange I made him lunch." Takao just looked at him with an incredulous look, "No, I'm not bullshiting you, the lunch I prepared is inside my backpack."

"Alright, alright I believe you but you have to teach me to do that sometime, ok?" Takao thought that if Iker could get Aomine to buy him food then he could get Midorima to buy him food if he used the same strategy.

"Don't even think about it Takao." Midorima interrupted before Iker could even speak.

"Come on Shin-chan it doesn't hurt to try~."

"But if I know already what your plan is then it won't work." Midorima explained to Takao while pushing up his glasses with his tapped hand's middle and index fingers.

"Just let me dream Shin-chan, don't worry I'll try it out when you forget."

"… Takao stop saying stupid things." That was all Iker had to see to officially start shipping Midorima and Takao. Iker was starting to think that Alexis's fujoshi-ness was starting to rub off on him but deep inside he knew that it was really obvious that Midorima and Takao could be an item so he brushed it off as him overthinking things. "And I told you not to call me _Shin-chan_."

"But I can't help it~." Takao explained, "Shin-chan blushes like a cute little girl when I call him Shin-chan." With that said Midorima turned as red as a tomato and started spluttering.

"Takao stop saying stupid shit like that!" after Midorima's little outburst Takao started laughing and Midorima turned around looking flustered and aggravated.

'Yup, they're meant to be together~.' Takao wore a content grin and Iker couldn't help but to grin as well.

"Hey, is it always like this?"

"Sort of, it's entertaining for me when he gets flustered; I enjoy the faces he makes." Takao grinned even wider remembering all the times Midorima scowled cutely and those blushes adorning his features.

"Takao shut up, I can hear you, and don't say idiotic things like that as if I am not present." Midorima was purposely facing another direction to prevent them from seeing him furiously blush.

"Ooh yeah, and that too! I love how Shin-chan talks formally but still cusses!" Takao snickered and Midorima blushed so hard they could tell by the redness of his ears and neck even if they couldn't see his face.

Midorima grumbled curses under his breath as he shoved his face between the pages of his book trying to pretend Takao wasn't bothering him.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **OMG! I'm so sorry it's been so long! Gomen! *falls to the floor and hugs your ankles until you forgive me***

 **Once again I've had almost all this chapter written but I couldn't finish it! Now since I'm back in school I can only write during weekends (and that's if I'm lucky *pouts*)**

 **I thought that since it had been summer I would have been less hectic to write but it turned out to be the opposite…**

 **Hopefully I can organize my time better or something**

 **It's confirmed there will be MidoTaka! Hope it make anyone happy~**

 **I wanted to write a Halloween special kind of because Halloween is coming up but in the story they've only known each other for a couple of days (two days) so it wouldn't make sense plus they're in school at the very beginning so there can't be Halloween during spring… *pouts* maybe later I'll probably give them holidays later on…**

 **(also I just realized that the song slightly reminds me of Kuroko… (blue eyes)*grins*)**

 **I hope this chapter was at least good**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **Until next time!**

 **Have some candy!**


	7. What's For Lunch?

**Finished: December 16, 2016**

 **Published: December 17, 2016**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Finally a new chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy and see you at the end!**

Biology had been boring, the most entertaining thing during class had been the way Takao had teased Midorima, other than that nothing really called Iker's attention. He did learn new things but learning them wasn't challenging, nature was pretty easy to understand. The things and processes nature did made sense if you paid attention. For example, mitosis; it's pretty easy to understand that your cells have to divide to create new cells to replace old or damaged ones. The easiest thing was learning the cell's organelles, mitochondria was the powerhouse or better known as the organelle that provided the cell with the energy to carry out its functions, ribosomes are the organelles that make proteins, the nucleus is the brain of the cell or the control center which gives the orders and controls the functions of the cell, etc.

See? It's pretty easy. It wasn't hard at all to understand, and even if it was for some people they just had to try and apply some common sense. So yeah, long story short, biology was pretty boring today compared to Takao's and Midorima's display. But even though it might have been slightly boring for Iker, he knew that his teacher was doing a good job teaching him. At least an A for effort for her, no?

…

Lunch was upon them, Iker went to English class to meet up with Kise. He had declined Takao's offer to join him and Midorima at lunch once again because he had to meet up with Aomine to give him his food. Takao understood and they agreed to have lunch together someday that week when Iker didn't have any compromises. Iker was hoping that Kise knew where Aomine was during lunch.

As he approached the classroom he saw the blond teen leaning against the door.

"Hey Kise!" Iker waved at the blond teen trying to call his attention.

"Alright! I had a feeling that you might show up!" Kise gleamed as he saw the tall tee approach him, "so… you want to grab some lunch like yesterday?"

"Actually I wanted to know if you knew where Aomine hangs out during lunch." Iker saw Kise frown slightly, "it's because I have to deliver some lunch I made for him." Kise lit up once again after hearing that; hearing that from the amethyst haired teen piqued his interest. It made him curious about why he would cook for Aomine.

"Why did you make him lunch and not me?" he fake pouted and Iker chuckled.

"I made him lunch because he bought me dinner yesterday." Kise's eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked at Iker speaking about dates as if he was talking about homework.

"He took you out for dinner?" Kise was bewildered at how confident Aomine was, "and you agreed?" not understanding the context of Kise's words Iker smiled even wider.

"Of course!" he looked at the ceiling dreamingly, "the food was really good but the company was even better~…" Iker bit his lip as he remembered that evening, stopping himself from bursting out in laughter. Kise dreaded the look Iker had in his face, had he really fallen for that aho?

"I see." Kise said pursing his lips, seeing that Kise had stopped talking Iker snapped out of his day dream and spoke up.

"Anyways do you know where Aomine hangs out during lunch?" Iker looked at Kise and instantly Kise put up a cheery façade.

"Yeah, he first eats on the roof of the school and then goes down to the gym to play basketball with the guys." Kise looked at Iker and seeing Iker blankly stare at him it finally clicked, "here, I'll take you!" Kise grabbed Iker's arm and pulled him along.

"Thanks." They walked in comfortable silence until Iker saw a familiar head with black plaits. Iker quickly sneaked up to the unsuspecting figure and roughly bumped into the shorter teen. Seeing who Iker had bumped into Kise panicked.

"Hey asshole watch where you're go-!" Haizaki turned to glare at whoever had bumped into him to see that it was actually Iker, immediately his face brightened up considerably and his scowl was replaced by a smirk, "Hey asshole, where are you going~?" Iker chuckled and Kise mood darkened considerably.

"I'm going to find someone and Kise is going to help me." hearing Iker mention Kise, Haizaki arched an eyebrow, seeing Haizaki's reaction Iker moved sideways slightly revealing Kise looking to the side. Haizaki's mood changed and he became quiet. Iker couldn't help but to wonder what had happened between them, it was obvious they knew each other even if it might not be in a good way.

"Is something wrong?" Iker knew about touchy shit that happening between people from experience and if something bad – maybe friendship related – might have happened between them he didn't want to force them to interact.

"No why are you asking?" asked Kise in a quiet tone not really looking Haizaki's way; the same could be said about the ladder.

The tension was quickly getting to Iker, he didn't want to speak to Kise and ignore Haizaki but he didn't want to speak to Haizaki and ignore Kise either, ugh the tension was starting to make his head hurt, he needed to deliver Aomine's lunch quickly so they could eat and get their minds off whatever might have happened in the past.

"Just asking… lets walk faster my stomach is starting to hurt." They could all feel the thick air surrounding them; Iker could swear if he were to stick a knife in the air it would get stuck.

They walked all the way to the school's roof in awkward silence, each second that passed was becoming more dreadful than the last. Haizaki walked on Iker's left and Kise walked to his right, when they finally got to the roof Iker walked in first leaving Kise and Haizaki behind, he felt really bad when he did that but he just wanted to get that tense moment over with, maybe talking to Aomine would lighten the mood.

"Hey Aomine!" Iker walked up to the tanned teen laying on the floor.

His jacket was covering his face from the glaring sun. Hearing the now familiar voice of Iker Aomine 'awoke from his slumber' – he got off his ass – and took the jacket off his face and rubbed his eyes and yawned as he greeted Iker.

"Oh, hey Iker," a yawn interrupted his greeting, "what are you doing up here during lun-" he cut himself off as his gaze wondered to Haizaki standing behind Iker. He noticed Kise as well but his attention was drawn to Haizaki.

"I brought you lunch for yesterday," Iker smiled at him, "I made chile verde con papas since you said you wanted to try what I gave Kise for lunch, sorry for not asking what actual flavor you wanted for your burrito but if you don't like it you don't have to eat it, I'll make something else next time." Without thinking twice Iker took out the food he had and sat cross-legged on the floor.

He patted the floor in front of him for Aomine to sit and signaled for Haizaki and Kise to come too. He motioned for Kise to sit next to Aomine and he patted the floor next to himself so Haizaki would know to sit next to him – for some reason he felt that Aomine and Haizaki didn't get along either.

He handed one container to Aomine and gave him two tortillas de harina, Aomine looked at it funny and Iker and Kise chuckled.

"Here let me show you how it's done, you look really confused." Iker reached for his own container and grabbed a tortilla de harina, he cut a piece off and scooped up some of the food into it and folded it so the food was inside and took a bite. He finished chewing and swallowed before speaking, "well that's not how a burrito is done but that's the gist of it, the only reason I did it like that was because I want the tortilla to last…" Iker smiled at Aomine before he cut the tortilla again and repeated the process, Kise moved and pulled at Iker's jacket sleeve and made puppy eyes at him.

"Just grab a tortilla and do the same." Iker moved the container towards Kise and the blond grabbed a tortilla and tore a piece off trying to reenact what Iker had done but doing it slightly sloppily, he groaned in disappointment but still ate. Iker chuckled at his attempt and kept eating, Haizaki was just watching them eat staying silent and Iker didn't like that, he had brought food for everyone and he didn't want to make his friend feel left out so he did what he usually did to discreetly persuade him to partake on the eating.

"Don't you want some Mexican food too?" Iker moved next to Haizaki and started rubbing his arm against Haizaki's annoyingly, Haizaki made a face at the action but didn't move – well he was being pushed back and forth by Iker but besides that he didn't move, "come on~" Iker continued his weird approach making Aomine and Kise uncomfortable from the view.

"It's alright," Haizaki pushed back with his own arm moving Iker a little, "eat up before lunch is over." Haizaki didn't look at him and kept staring to the side at nothing in particular. Aomine and Kise were honestly surprised to see Haizaki acting so docile, they were expecting him to turn around and smack Iker or storm off, but there he was putting up with the man-child's weird behavior.

"No, eat some," Iker was forced to – he did it because he wanted to – tear a piece of tortilla and make a mini burrito and attempted to feed it to Haizaki, "here." He poked Haizaki's cheek with the food.

"…" Haizaki didn't make a move as he felt the food being gently shoved in his face, seeing that Haizaki didn't react Iker tried again.

"Here." He poked Haizaki's face with the food, and was rewarded with more silence from the teen. Seeing that his actions where having no effect he persisted. He could be stubborn and annoying at times, "here." He poked Haizaki's cheek again. Haizaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You're getting it all over my face," he angrily murmured and that made Iker smile, he was making progress. Now that he got him to voice his complaints it seemed that soon he would comply out of anger.

"If you don't want it on your face then just eat it~." Iker pressed his food on the cheek of a pouting and annoyed Haizaki, smearing some sauce on his face.

"Fine, give me that!" Haizaki ripped the piece of food off Iker's hands and wolfed it down, a satisfied smile spread across Iker's face as he had succeeded; Aomine and Kise just stared at them as they continued to eat. They didn't know what kind of weird shit was going on but the food was good so they didn't interfere.

"See?" Iker wiped Haizaki's cheek with his finger to take some sauce off and sucked the finger clean, "not so bad right?"

"That was really good! What's it called?" Haizaki's face brightened up and the atmosphere around them seemed to lighten. Kise and Aomine chocked slightly at Iker's actions, what the hell was going on? It was really weird how Haizaki and Iker talked past the action like nothing had happened.

"Chile verde con papas, my mom makes it way better but thanks for the complement." Iker made one little burrito after another until his tortilla ran out. Haizaki did the same and so did Aomine and Kise, "I brought some forks, here." Iker handed them each a fork and they began eating the food since there was still food left over even if the tortillas were gone. Aomine gave Kise some of his food and Iker let Haizaki have the rest, he could always make some more at home.

"Thanks for the food Iker that was really good," Aomine smiled at him, "you should let me try the other flavors you mentioned too, if they're half as good as this, I won't leave your house." Iker smiled at the complement.

"When I'm more settled in I'll invite you guys to come over and we can hang out and eat."

"That would be nice," Piped up Kise "you should come over one of these days as well, my parents would love you and your cooking~." Iker felt happy; maybe sometime later they would hang out after school at one of his friend's house.

"Well lunch time is going to be over soon, I should be heading to class." Said Aomine as he stood up handing Iker his container, he stretched his muscles contently feeling full.

"Yeah, where's your class maybe we can walk together?" offered Kise, somehow being near the amethyst haired teen lightened up his mood.

"Well my class is in the gym, but only for this and next week I think." Iker had forgotten how long they were going to stay there before they used the weight room.

"Aw, my class is in the opposite direction!" Kise pouted as he picked up his bag, "well at least we can go down the stairs together." With that said all the guys on the roof went down the stairs and walked to their designated classes.

"Come one Aominecchi walk me to class~." Was what Iker heard as Aomine walked away with Kise next to him, they seemed like they knew each other for the longest time.

"Don't be so noisy were both headed in almost the same direction." Aomine's voice resounded in the empty hallway, and Iker smiled as he heard them interact.

…

Once again they were at the gym, the coach had told them the same thing and now he and Haizaki were both playing basketball. Iker couldn't hold his tongue because he really wanted to know why everyone was so tense at lunch, so what did he do? Just straight up ask.

"So what was going on with you and Kise?" Haizaki missed his shot and glared at Iker slightly, he rolled his eyes as he picked up the ball.

"Do you really want to know?" Haizaki really didn't care about what happened between them, but if Iker wanted to know he would tell him.

"Sure, it was pretty obvious you guys had a problem or argument in the past, maybe you guys can fix it." Haizaki rolled his eyes, first he had baby fed him now he wanted to fix his problems, what's next? If neither of them found a partner they would go to prom together? Nonsense, although it would be entertaining to see a giant wear a dress, as if he didn't stand out enough.

"You really, really sure you want to know?" Haizaki passed the ball to Iker slightly roughly and Iker caught it without a problem.

"Yeah," Iker made a basket and then gave the ball back in the same slightly rough manner, "how bad could it be?"

"You never know…" Haizaki made another shot and Iker picked up the ball.

"Just tell me already!" Iker threw the ball at Haizaki's butt.

"Hey!" he picked up the ball with a pout, "alright but let's go sit down…" ugh, he felt like a chick, now they were going to discuss his problems, was this what they called gossip? Hopefully not, but maybe Iker tricked him into it.

They sat down on the bleachers away from any peanut gallery that might be around, if he was going to open up wounds or whatever, he didn't want anyone besides Iker listening.

"Let's move over there where there isn't any metiches." Iker scooted down the bleachers meanwhile Haizaki just stood up and walked to where there were no people. Haizaki just patiently waited until the retard arrived.

"Wow that took you a while…" Iker pouted and Haizaki smirk, "also what's metiches?" Iker looked at the ceiling making funny faces and Haizaki started to chuckle, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to remember the word in Japanese that matches the word in Spanish." Iker stopped making faces and abruptly stood up almost hitting Haizaki on the face with the top of his head – since Haizaki was leaning over him – before he spoke up, "I think I got it! Is it, osekkaina?" Haizaki made an unimpressed face.

"You know you could have just said nosy in English I would have understood…" Haizaki sat down and Iker sat next to him, "also you almost killed me a second ago with your outburst."

"Sorry about that, you should know by now that I'm special but I'll try to be more calm, although I can't guarantee anything, life would get too boring and I might go back to being obnoxious."

"Alright, but nah I like you better like this, everyone around me is either too serious and or too evil, and one of them is both." Haizaki shuddered as he remembered the 'rainbow asshole' (Nijimura Shuzo) he had met a while back, they were 'friends' but Nijimura had to move to America because of his father's grave condition.

"Ok, well just tell me what happened." Iker took out a bag of gummy worms and started eating, Haizaki reached into the bag and took two.

"Back in middle school I knew Kise because we were in the basketball team together, we were both competing for the same position which was small forward so we clashed. He had this girlfriend and she was hitting on me and well it wasn't my business so she cheated on him with me but I really didn't care," Haizaki harshly bit the head off a gummy worm he held, "we fucked and she wasn't good at it so I broke up with her, I didn't have any feelings for her, she was a superficial bitch who only cared about what others thought about her, ugh I can't believe I wasted my virginity on her… Aomine took Kise's side and so did the rest of the 'group', I left and there's a silent agreement that if we ever cross paths just ignore each other." Haizaki sneered at the floor as he bitterly chewed on the candy.

"Damn, so I guess you guys just had problems and she made matters worse," Iker bit into a gummy as he though, "I can't blame Aomine for standing with Kise though; if I had been friends with Kise back then I would have punched you for pulling that stunt."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from, it was a dick move but I was a little bitch back then, not that I'm any better now but I think twice and about consequences…" Haizaki leaned back on the bleachers, "the way I see it, it didn't really mattered, she wasn't worth my time or money, but even without her I don't think we would have gotten along; I was too hot headed and prideful to try to give my spot in the basketball team to him."

"You should probably apologize for that though even if it was mostly her fault, I'm sure he would forgive you." Iker patted Haizaki's head, "You took part in it but I'm sure both of you went through unnecessary bullshit because of her."

"I don't know I can't really say I care about what he thinks of me but lunch was really weird since you are friends with him and Aomine, if that awkwardness was gone I wouldn't mind." Haizaki closed his eyes, talking about it really took some weight off his shoulders, the guilt weighing on him dissipated slowly.

"Just apologize, maybe he didn't really like her even; I'm pretty sure you don't know his side of the story." Iker leaned on Haizaki.

"Sure, but if things get out of hand I'll blame you for bringing up the past." Haizaki was done with talking about that mess; it was something he wanted to leave behind.

"Want to go back to playing basketball?" Iker took out a bar of chocolate and poked Haizaki with a piece of it on the cheek.

"Yeah." Haizaki took the piece of offered chocolate and plopped it in his mouth, he stole another piece before he jumped off the bleachers and over the railing into the court below.

Iker followed him with a smile; maybe he could fix things between Kise and Haizaki. He wanted his friends to get along but if they really didn't like each other he would respect that but he would still hang out with both of them either way.

…

The bell rang and Haizaki walked with Iker to theater class, Iker was being a little baby stepping on the back of Haizaki's shoes every once in a while just to annoy him, Haizaki was walking funny and Iker was snickering.

"Stop, you're messing up my shoes…" Haizaki turned around and smacked Iker's arm.

"Nope, you shouldn't wear white shoes at school; it's a rule of life." With that said Iker stepped on Haizaki's shoe laces making them come undone. Haizaki's eyebrow twitched as he got down in one knee to tie his shoe.

"Oh is that so? And who came up with that rule?" asked Haizaki as he stood up dusting the back of his shoes where Iker had been stepping on.

"My friends and I did." Explained Iker and Haizaki rolled his eyes.

"Imaginary friends don't count." Haizaki smirked as he started to walk again. Iker smiled brightly at the friendly insult.

"Oh, I guess it was just me then." With that said Iker tripped Haizaki making him stumble slightly.

"So does this mean you're bullying me because of my shoes?" asked Haizaki as he walked behind Iker and tripped that amethyst haired teen.

"No, I'm giving you a life lesson about shoes," Iker smiled even wider as he moved to walk next to Haizaki after recovering from almost falling, "this way you'll know how easy it is to dirty white shoes, its better if you don't buy white shoes if you're a messy person," Iker stopped and stepped on the back of Haizaki's shoe making it come off slightly, "or if your friends are assholes~." And with that said Iker walked quickly leaving a flustered Haizaki fixing his shoe behind.

Haizaki quickly fixed his shoe and caught up with Iker, kicking him on the butt, leaving a white dirt shoe print on his jeans, "Thanks for the lesson, I'll keep that in mind when I'm shoe shopping." He chuckled as Iker kept walking without noticing he had a shoe print on his ass; he was debating between slapping his ass and claiming that he was trying to help removing the shoeprint from his jeans or just leaving it alone and the next day find out how long he went through the day like that before someone told him about it.

As tempting as the first option was he opted for the ladder of his ideas. They were nearing Iker's class which was where they would split up, Haizaki had to go to algebra class, although maybe one of these days he would ditch and chill with Iker for one more class period after weights and conditioning.

They split ways and Iker walked into class calmly, he was happy the day was almost over. He sighed in relief as he saw that his desk was empty, he just wanted to sit down; playing basketball against Haizaki proved to be exhausting. It seemed that even though class hadn't really started Iker was working on the conditioning part of class thanks to Haizaki.

Theater class started and since it was their first year, the teacher wanted the students to meet each other in a personal level. It appeared that the introductions and the free time they had yesterday hadn't been enough. She assigned a short assignment for the class, they had to make a group of three and come up with something that interested all of them and slightly research on it and talk about it.

But to make it more interesting she was the one who chose the groups. Iker was glad to be paired with Kiyoshi because he was one of the only people he had met so far but he couldn't say the same about the other guy he had been paired with because he was completely unknown to Iker.

He was very pale looking, and had black hair – but it wasn't the usual shade of black it looked dead, almost like a faded black without any shine to it. His eyes seemed dark, maybe a grey brown, Iker couldn't really see since the dark haired teen was sitting on the other side of the class at the very back. By the look of things if he wanted to get the assignment done he would have to approach him because the boy didn't seem to want to move out of his seat anytime soon.

He stood up walking towards the guy he had been paired with, he had only paid attention to who he had been paired with. Even if the teacher had mentioned their name, he had completely forgotten it, whoops, hopefully the guy hadn't remembered his name either that way they'd be even.

He saw Teppei look at him, Iker just motioned him to come over as well. After seeing this Teppei stood up and walked behind Iker. The raven saw them approach but he didn't make a move to sit up or anything, he was just blankly staring at them as if he was expecting them to vanish into thin air by just wishing it.

"Hey!" Iker waved to the black haired teen as he pulled a chair from a random table and sat across him, "my name is Iker Nigrumlupi, nice to meet you." Iker extended his hand for the other to take.

"A foreigner huh," the teen whispered as he looked at the hand offered, "Hanamiya Makoto." Hanamiya weakly shook his hand not really interested in the new guy.

Teppei watched the awkward exchange and sat next to Iker in an empty seat, "well it looks like you both already introduced each other." Teppei leaned on an elbow as he looked at Hanamiya, the raven just scowled and looked away indignation present on his features.

"I can't believe I'm paired with you of all people, stupid goodie-two-shoes…" Hanamiya laid his head on the table already done with the situation at hand, school had just started he didn't need to stress out over dumb things.

"Well by the looks of things you guys must be friends," Iker smiled at Teppei, it seemed he had just met someone else he could make friends with.

"Yup." Teppei grinned putting his arm around Hanamiya's shoulders. The ladder quickly ripped his head off the desk and shrugged the arm off.

"We are not friends…" he glared at Teppei before setting his head back on the table.

"It's ok; he's just shy around new people." Teased Teppei winking at Iker, Iker knew where this was going so he decided to play along.

"I'm not shy around people!"

"Really? Wow, you could've fooled me!" Iker faked surprise and Hanamiya grew flustered.

"Why are you encouraging him?!" Teppei started to snicker and that made Iker start laughing, Hanamiya opted to glare at the floor and mutter under his breath, "stupid goodie-two-shoes I blame you for this… out of all the possible people it had to be you…and to top it all off you dragged him into your stupid game…" after the laughter died down, Iker tried to break the silence that soon enveloped them.

"What do you guys want to use as the topic for our research?" Teppei turned his attention to him but didn't say anything, Iker poked Hanamiya and the other groaned out a response but not what he was looking for.

"I don't care." Maybe they had bothered him too much for no reason, dang maybe he was depressed now… luckily Iker knew how to fix that. He took a chocolate bar out of his backpack and opened it; he took a square for himself. He offered a square to Teppei and the brunette gracefully accepted, he turned to the pouting raven and poked his shoulder gently trying to call his attention. He stirred but only made groaning noises and didn't move, seeing this Iker scooted closer and poked his obscure locks, the teen moved away from the touch and Iker insisted. He tried again but this time he grabbed the locks and delicately tugged at them not wanting to hurt the raven.

"Psst," Iker tugged gently at the silky strands of hair again, "pssst, hey…yoo-hoo, hey" the raven didn't move just groaned again, "Hey, I've got something for you, I will give it to you if you lift your head off the desk."

"What is it?" asked Hanamiya, his voice was muffled from his face being against the desk.

"Just look to find out." Recommended Iker as he squirmed in his seat trying to convince the raven to cheer up, he was really close to just pulling the desk off from underneath the teen.

"Tell me what it is." His voice was still muffled but it was louder, it looked like he was making progress.

"Just look up, please?" Iker pleaded, his voice was extra whiny just so the raven would know the effort he was going through to cheer him up.

"Fine," his voice was muffled one more time before he lifted his head off the desk, "what was the thing that you wanted to give me?' Hanamiya looked annoyed but that didn't discourage Iker.

"This!" Iker moved his hands from under the table and showed Hanamiya the chocolate bar, two pieces were missing but that was all.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah, chocolate makes me happy when life is miserable" he gave Hanamiya a crooked smile, "it's yours, it looks like you need it." The raven took it reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" Iker happily nodded, "thank you." Hanamiya took a bite off the bar. He loved chocolate so much! Of course he wouldn't tell that to anyone but it was the one thing that if you gave that to him he would love you forever. He really needed that right now, maybe the kid secretly knew or something.

"So, back on task, what do you guys want to use as a topic for the research?" Iker saw that the raven was much more relaxed so it seemed that they could begin to work now. He looked at Teppei but the brunette just shrugged, going by the look on his face it seemed as if he was struggling to gather his thoughts. He turned to look at Hanamiya but the raven was enjoying his chocolate and it seemed as if he hadn't heard anything Iker had said. He sighed defeated, but then it hit him, it was obvious! "What about chocolate?"

Teppei looked at him and gave him a quizzical look, Hanamiya looked up at the mention of chocolate.

"What did you say?" Hanamiya piped up suddenly.

"We should make chocolate the topic for our project, it seems the easiest option; she did say it was supposed to be something we all like, so why not?" Iker looked at both of them and Teppei and Hanamiya looked at each other. It was a weird topic to choose but what the heck.

"Seems cool, I'm ok with it I like chocolate what about you?" Teppei turned to Hanamiya and the other just shrugged seeming not to mind the topic.

…

It was interesting to learn about chocolate and all the different brands that were out there. The research was easy and their presentation seemd to please her their teacher. The project was quite uneventful though, they didn't really socialize the most they talked in a 'friendly' way was when Iker and Teppei bothered Hanamiya. Oh well, it was the first time he talked to the guy, with time they should become good friends.

…

Next class was geography, the only person he knew in there was Murasakibara. Maybe they would be stuck reading again. Although as far as Iker knew he was done with school for today, he just wanted to go home. He was curious about what awaited him in art class though. He was looking forward to seeing Kuroko and Aomine, the pink haired banshee not so much but maybe she wouldn't be so bad today. Also Riko, she seemed like such a sweet heart! He felt kind of bad for what they did to the teacher yesterday but hopefully the man would hold any grudges against them.

Class was uneventful, they had to take notes and read the textbook. He was forced to read out loud and it was very embarrassing, shouldn't he be excused from reading activities if he didn't know kanji for shit? He knew a couple of kanji but it was like: love, death, me and that was about it. So why did he have to look like a retard in front of the class?

He wasn't retarded just ask him stuff in Spanish or English, he'd look super smart.

 _ **To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with important testing and some projects…**

 **I've had most of this chapter ready for some time, I really liked how it turned out and I hope you guys did too.**

 **Please tell me how it was and i hope to update soon.**

 **Have a burrito and see you next time!**

 **Bye my lovelies!**

 ***Blows kisses***


	8. You said food?

**Finished: January 12, 2017**

 **Published: January 13, 2017**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **New chapter! Sorry for the wait up, I had kind of writers block for a while**

 **But at least now there's a new chapter, I really appreciate the support guys especially BabyNightmareLady who has taken the time to leave a review (thank you DarkChaos as well for leaving a review)**

 **Now without further ado, the eight chapter of My Name Is Iker!**

 **Enjoy and see you at the end!**

Art. Wasn't it a beautiful thing? Yes, but right now they weren't doing anything beautiful in class; yes it was 'creative' but not beautiful or productive at all. Want to know how that happened? It started a little like this.

…

"What other purpose do pencils have than to write?" it was the teachers fault Aomine asked such a stupid question, he gave them free time since they had missed half of the class period yesterday from the 'incident' they had. Kuroko shrugged and so did Iker; the question didn't seem interesting at all.

"When you don't have anything to tie your hair into a bun they come in pretty handy." Piped up Momoi suddenly, they all nodded and started to think about other functions of the pencil.

"You can stab people with them." Added Riko seeming uninterested in how scary that had sounded, Aomine and Momoi made a face at the statement but Kuroko and Iker just nodded in agreement.

"You can make tricks with them…" said Kuroko after thinking for a while.

"Oh yeah, I can do something most people can't with a pencil." Iker grabbed the pencil on his desk with his index finger and thumb and started making it move from side to side without letting go, it was pretty simple but for some reason some people couldn't do it, "can you top that?" he asked his crowd of friends.

"Give me that," Aomine took the pencil from between Iker's fingers and grabbed it, "can you do this?" he spun the pencil over the back of his thumb, letting it go and catching it multiple times, he learned how to do it from watching people – like Midorima – do it as they studied or concentrated while taking tests. It was something like what Iker did but harder to accomplish.

"Let me show you something else then," he grabbed the pencil from Aomine's hand and took it between his index and middle finger; he passed it from between his fingers shuffling it gracefully. He had seen people do it with coins and he tried doing it with the pencil and it worked so he did it every once in a while to distract himself, "can you top that?"

"That's lame, it's like my trick but you use all your fingers for it and it's not as hard." Aomine grabbed the pencil from Iker's hand thinking of the next trick he could do.

A few tricks and arguments later, they were now all doing stupid things.

Aomine, Iker and Kuroko – plus Riko and Momoi – were all throwing pencils in the air, annoying their teacher to no end. The teacher didn't say anything though; he just hoped they would stop soon.

They all betted food on this so they were all competing seriously, "ha it almost made it! You will all owe me food!" Aomine threw the pencil in the air and it hit the classroom's roof but it didn't stick.

"Haha, loser!" Iker threw the pencil next but it ended in the same result, "Chingao!" (That's a way of saying "fuck" in Spanish, or "damn" if you like)

"You guys know I like vanilla milkshakes right?" Kuroko was sure he could beat all of them at this game; the pencil hit the roof but bounced off and hit Aomine.

"Ow, what the hell Tetsu?!" Aomine growled as he threw the pencil back at Kuroko.

"Sorry Aomine-kun but I am determined to win." Aomine glared at the teal haired teen, he hadn't even apologized for hitting him with a pencil! Oh well they were even now.

"Kuroko-kun I'll share my meal with you!" Momoi threw the pencil but it didn't stick, that didn't discourage her from trying though.

All of the sudden Riko threw the pencil really hard and it stuck to the ceiling.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled done with waiting for them to stop playing that dumb game in his class damaging his ceiling.

Seeing that the teacher had distracted the brunette Iker had the idea of throwing his pencil at Riko's pencil hoping it would make it fall off the roof. As he threw his pencil he saw three more pencils fly at the brunette's pencil as well. They all crossed gazes and glared at each other – except Momoi didn't glare at Kuroko and neither did he at her. Riko heard small clacking noises and turned to see that her pencil wasn't stuck to the roof anymore.

"Hey! I won fair and square!" she glared at all of them and they all feigned innocence not daring to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't see anything did you Tetsu?" Aomine nudged Kuroko and the other caught on.

"Neither did I Aomine-kun, Momoi-san did you see anything?"

"No I didn't." the girl twiddled her thumbs as she looked at her shoes. Riko turned to glare at Iker deeming him guilty and responsible for not getting free food.

"What, it wasn't me!" defended Iker pushing his hands out in front of him in self-defense, she glared at him even harder to see if he would crack but the amethyst haired teen didn't, "I'm serious, when I turned to the ceiling all the pencils were on the floor." He looked in her direction but didn't look her in the eyes, he could lie – not big lies that hurt others, but stupid lies that didn't matter if he got caught – but he couldn't lie to someone to their faces while looking them in the eyes, if he liked them. He wasn't a liar but it came easy to him, he didn't lie since he found it unnecessary and expected others to be honest with him as well.

She huffed in annoyance and placed her head on the table defeated, "Whatever."

They felt bad for lying and looked at each other; Iker was the one to speak up.

"After class do you guys want to eat at Maji burger?" Iker was giving out the idea but he didn't have money on him to be spending on fast food, "or you guys could come over and I can cook something if you want since I don't have money for fast food..." Aomine's eyes lighted up as he heard Iker talk about cooking food. Ever since he had that burrito he wanted to find out what other delicious food he was missing out on.

"I wasn't thinking about buying fast food afterschool, homemade food sounds really nice…" Riko pursed her lips thinking about the offer, "You sure you can have us over?" if Iker was actually going to let them come over and cook for them then she would call her dad and she would go for sure, anything for free food!

"Yeah, you guys can come over," Iker reassured her, "as long as your parents are ok with it, I don't want to get you guys in trouble."

"Yay, can I come too?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah; well as long as your parents are ok with it." Iker smiled at her.

"Yay! Daiki you're coming too then!" she hugged the tanned teen.

"Ok." Aomine tried to fake disinterest but in the inside he was itching to eat more food from the amethyst-haired teen.

"It's settled then; when class ends if you guys can come over we can all walk to my place. It's not that far away from here." Iker cracked a smile before turning to Kuroko, "Do you want to come too?" Kuroko was the only one who hadn't confirmed or declined the offer, and he was the one he was in the friendliest terms at the moment. He didn't want to make him feel left out.

"I need to ask my parents' for permission, but since Aomine, Momoi and Riko are coming as well I'm sure they'll say yes." Kuroko half smiled and Iker nodded in response.

"All that we need now is for school to end for the day first." Iker took out his book and read. They didn't have any real assignments and he needed something to use for pretending to be occupied. He needed to plan something to keep his guests entertained and come up with a simple dish to cook for his guests.

They all looked at him funny for all of the sudden going quiet but he had to pretend he didn't notice so he could continue to think. He remembered that his apartment was slightly messy since he had left his towel on the entrance of his room and some random dishes on the sink, plus some random empty water bottles on the furniture – he had a habit of after finishing his water bottles throwing them up in the air and as they fell hit them and aim somewhere, or just place them on the coffee table or the couch… only when people are coming over do you realize that your house might be slightly messy…

…

They all kept themselves entertained with random conversation and let Iker be, he seemed really engrossed in his book. Now class was over and they had some phone calls to do.

Iker walked out of the classroom and down a hallway that had only a few students occupying it. He patiently waited for them to make their calls and see if they would get permission.

First was Momoi who called her mom and told her that Aomine and she were going over to a friend's house after school.

She asked Momoi who their friend was and she answered that it was a new friend they had made; to cut the talk short she promised to talk about him when she got home. She knew her mom would tell Aomine's mom so the tanned teen didn't have to call home.

"My mom gave me permission and Aomine got permission as well." She grinned and Aomine just grunted in acknowledgement.

Riko took her phone out of her bag and quickly dialed her dad's phone number; the phone didn't ring past a second when he picked up. Based on the look on her face he probably gave her a too syrupy greeting.

"Dad, can I go to a friend's house to eat?" there was talking on the other side of the line but it was quiet so no one could hear besides Riko, "It's a male friend dad," she pulled the phone away from her ear and Iker could make out the persons voice somewhat, "no dad, my friends are going too it's not a date." There was more talking on the other side of the line, "dad I'm not going to pass him my phone so you can threaten him…" Iker chuckled and so did Kuroko and Aomine.

"Ok, thank you dad, I'll see you at home." She waited until he dad hung up, "I can go."

"Threatening huh?" Iker gave her a light smirk, "I already like him, he seems like a really good dad. I can't wait to meet him." Riko giggled and looked at him. Yeah, that's what he thought now; just wait until he actually gets threatened…

Next to make a call was Kuroko. He took out his smartphone and quickly dialed his dad's number, the phone rung twice before the person on the other line picked up. He told him that he'd be going to his new friend's house and before he could say no – because he hadn't met this friend yet – he added that Aomine, Momoi and Riko were coming too.

Before he could get off the phone his grandma took his dad's phone and started talking to him. She always did that, he was really close to her since he spent lots of time with her in his childhood, plus she lived with his family so he saw her every day.

She was one of the other people that actually talked to him a lot, she always had something to talk about and she was really sweet. Whenever his parents wouldn't let him have candy when he was younger, she would sneak him a couple of pieces and wink at him telling him to keep the secret. She would put a finger to her lips and afterwards she would pick up her book – or whatever she was busing herself with at the moment – and he would go to his room and stash the candies for later or gobble them up. That was the kind of relationship they had and he was truly grateful to have her around as he grew up.

"Yes, I love you too, take care. I'll see you when I get home and I'll tell you about it." She said a couple of more things before she hung up. A thin smile adorned Kuroko's lips before he turned to Iker. "We can go now, I got permission."

"Alright then let's go!" Iker marched down the hallway towards where he remembered the exit was.

"You know, it easier to just go out the front exit…" commented Momoi when she saw Iker was headed for the back exit of the school.

"How come?" asked Iker as he stopped walking, he looked at the pink-haired girl waiting for a response.

"Well, you walk home taking almost the same route as Aomine right?" it made sense to Iker, but how did she know where Aomine lived?

"Oh ok, I didn't know… anyway, how do you know where Aomine lives?" suddenly a dark blush engulfed her face as she put her hands in front of her in self-defense.

"Oh, no it's not what you're thinking!" she tucked her hands into her aquamarine jacket's pockets, "it's just that we live near each other, like in the same street…" by the end of her explanation her blush had died down and now it was only faintly present.

"Ok and I was not thinking 'like that' I just thought you guys were childhood friends or that your mom's are friends and you go to each other's houses frequently because of that."

"Wow, that's actually very accurate." Said Momoi, "how'd you guess?"

"Because you guys remind me of me and Alexis, there are differences in your friendship but when I was back in the U.S. they would think that we were going out since we didn't look like siblings and we would constantly be around each other."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep." With that said Iker turned on his heel and started walking towards the front of the school. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that, it was rather obvious considering that he entered the school that way in the mornings. Oh well, he was going home either way so it didn't really matter.

…

Iker and his friends walked down street after street on their way to Iker house, Iker was leading the way and the others where following him while sustaining lively conversation; well all except Iker and Kuroko who were just walking. Kuroko was listening to what the others were saying while Iker was deep in thought thinking of what to do still. His fridge had food but it didn't have the ingredients necessary for any complicated recipes or complex dishes; plus he didn't feel like spending hours cooking like he usually did when it was Thanksgiving Day – well he didn't do ALL the cooking but he still contributed a whole lot, it was just really exhausting.

"Iker," called Aomine as he looked at him funny.

"What is it?" asked Iker as he stopped and turned to look at Aomine.

"You know there's a foot print on your ass right?" Aomine pointed to Iker and Iker smirked.

"So," his grin widened as he spoke, "you were looking at my ass?" Iker lifted an eyebrow and Aomine turned red and started spluttering explanations.

"No, I wasn't looking at your ass, well I was but it wasn't!" Iker started laughing, Aomine became flustered and shoved his hands in his pockets, "look, I just wanted to be nice and prevent you from getting embarrassed by someone else pointing it out but never mind." Iker smiled.

"I was just messing with you, thanks I didn't know," Iker shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets, "the thought is appreciated though but it doesn't matter we're almost home so no one else will see and I don't really care who might have saw." Aomine pouted lightly, "Thanks though." With that said Iker turned around and kept walking with the others following behind.

Iker had a devious smile as he walked; he knew it was Haizaki who had done that – he probably did it on purpose. He really liked Haizaki; he was definitely one of his main bitches now.

…

Before they knew it they had made it to Iker's apartment, it wasn't super close to the school but it was a tolerable walking distance away. Iker started walking towards the stairs that led to his apartment in the second floor.

"Iker!" called Momoi making a hopeful expression, Iker turned to face her and she spoke up, "can we go play in the park please?!" she grabbed both the ends of her sleeves tightly between her fingers against her palms.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you guys when the food is ready." Iker resumed his walk up the stairs.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she eyed the swings, she wanted to go swing on them with Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun c'mon lets go on the swings!" said Momoi as she pulled on the teal haired teen's arm.

"You can go, I want to help with making the food," he looked at Iker waiting at the top of the stars, "maybe I can learn a thing or two." With that said Kuroko walked up the stairs with Aomine and Riko.

"Oh, in that case I want to help cook!" piped up Momoi as she was about to walk up the stairs with Kuroko.

Aomine and Kuroko blanched as they heard those words come out of Momoi's mouth, "Hey Riko, don't you want to go enjoy the park with Momoi?" piped up Aomine trying to discretely prevent the pink-haired teen from poisoning them all with her cooking. She looked at him confused before she saw the pleading look in his face.

"…O-oh yeah, sure; Momoi let's go!" she grabbed Momoi by the wrist and dragged her along towards the park. She had stuttered slightly but she hoped that her acting seemed convincing and that Momoi wouldn't protest.

"W-wait doesn't Aomine want to come?" she asked as she was being led by the brunette.

"I'll just sleep at the couch while the food is cooked, have fun." Said Aomine relieved recovering from the light fright he had just experienced. He owed Riko a favor for saving their dinner; he would have to properly thank her later.

…

"You didn't want to go with them?" asked Iker as he stepped into the house after unlocking the door. He was looking at Aomine, he was pretty sure Aomine wouldn't want to cook.

"I don't want to go waste energy on 'playing' I'd rather just lay down." Just as Iker had expected, the tanned teen didn't want to cook.

"You can lie down on the couch if you like… I haven't really used it so I don't know how comfortable it is but if you want to take a nap and you don't like the couch you can use my bed." Said Iker as he kicked off his shoes into a corner and quickly started picking up the few empty water bottles from the floor, coffee table, and the couch. He threw them away.

"I'll just lie on the couch, thanks man." With that said Aomine put down his backpack next to couch and sat down. Iker picked up the towel he had left on the entrance of his room in the morning and walked into his room to throw it into his dirty clothes hamper. When he walked out of his room he saw Kuroko standing next to the door holding his shoes with one hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Iker looking at Kuroko quizzically, "oh, um is it the shoe thing?" Iker looked at Kuroko's white socks, 'cute', it wasn't time to be thinking about his cute white socks but he couldn't help but to notice them. He was a little nerd!

"It's a polite Japanese custom to take off your shoes and wear slippers inside someone else's house when you are invited…" explained Kuroko still standing near the door.

"Oh…" said Iker lamely before he remembered something, "oh yeah, Alexis told me about that! Sorry, I haven't bought the slippers or any of the stuff I'm supposed to have when people come over."

Kuroko didn't comment and just stood there, it was starting to make Iker anxious.

"You can just leave your shoes there or put them back on." Iker pointed at the corner near the door where he had kicked off his shoes, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude or something but our customs are different in America so you'll just have to help me learn that, ok?" Iker gave him an apologetic smile; Kuroko nodded and just opted to place his shoes in the corner Iker had pointed to.

"Where do I place my bag?" asked Kuroko quietly.

"Um, on the couch… next to mine?" this was really throwing Iker off; he wasn't sure how to deal with what was going on. He was just expecting it to be like the other times he invited his friends over. They would just sit on the couch or they would go his room and play or any other normal stuff but maybe it was just that Japanese people were very polite.

Kuroko nodded and walked towards the couch and placed his backpack next to Iker's, meanwhile Aomine just pretended he hadn't watch the awkward exchange.

"Come over here, you said you wanted to help me cook right?" Kuroko nodded and followed Iker to the kitchen, "I don't have much but this is going to be something simple so it shouldn't be that hard for you if you're just helping." Kuroko nodded again, his expression blank, his thoughts impossible for Iker to guess, making the amethyst-haired teen feel very uncomfortable.

"Wash your hands over there," Iker pointed at the sink, "I'll be back."

Iker walked to his room and took off his hoodie and changed into a pair of comfortable pants and an old t-shirt. He kept his socks, it really didn't matter he just needed to change his clothes for this. He walked to his night stand and opened the drawer to take out a hair tie. He quickly put it up in a messy bun and walked out his room.

Aomine was on his phone not paying attention to anything with one ear-bud in probably listening to music still sitting on the couch.

Iker walked to the corner near the door and put his shoes on again, he needed them for cooking – safety first.

Iker walked into the kitchen heading directly to his cabinet, he grabbed his apron and he passed it to Kuroko.

"Here put it on, thanks for helping me out, I don't want you to mess up your clothes." Iker smiled at Kuroko and laughed when he put on the apron, "here let me help you with that~." Kuroko was fiddling with the apron; he just couldn't tie it without being able to look at what he was doing.

Kuroko looked at the apron, "what does it say?" there were white letters on the blue apron.

"World's okayest cook, it describes me so I chose it, sorry if it's cheesy…" Iker scratched his cheek, "anyways it's just to protect you clothes…" Iker looked at Kuroko's feet, "speaking of protection you should probably wear your shoes, we're going to use oil and I don't want you to get hurt." Kuroko probably wasn't going to go near the oil but it was a safety precaution.

"Hm." Acknowledged Kuroko and walked to the corner by the door to grab his shoes and put them on. Once he was done he walked back and stood on his original spot waiting for Iker to tell him what they were going to do.

Iker walked to the sink and started to wash his hands, he signaled for Kuroko to wash his hands as well with a nod – since his hands were dirty now that he had grabbed his shoes to put them on. Kuroko approached the sink and waited for Iker to finish washing his hands. Iker finished and started drying his hands with a kitchen towel.

"You know… this is your last chance to chicken out~…" whispered Iker in Kuroko's ear, the teal-haired teen glared at him as he washed his hands, once he finished he shook his hands to spray Iker with the water.

"I don't chicken out." Hissed Kuroko and Iker smirked.

"Good."

…

Iker opened the fridge and took out a large pack of weenies and set them on the table, he then reached into the fridge again and took out a pack of corn tortillas and placed them on the table next to the weenies. He moved across the kitchen to get a cutting board and a chef's knife. He placed the knife on top of the cutting board as he set them on the table.

"Open the pack of weenies with that knife will ya?" Kuroko grabbed the knife and pierced the top of the bag making an opening long ways.

"Like this?" asked Kuroko as he placed the knife back on top of the cutting board.

"Yeah." Answered Iker as he grabbed a container with toothpicks from the cupboards and placed it on the table, he grabbed a deep sauté pan and placed it on the stove. He grabbed the large container of vegetable oil and placed it on the table. Kuroko just watched patiently as Iker moved from side to side in the kitchen gathering the things they would need and placing them either on the table or the stove. So far he had a couple of pans on the stove and a blender on the table plus a colander which he placed paper towels in for some reason. Little by little the table was being filled with random things, well they seemed random but they might have a purpose, they were cooking after all.

"Done!" cheered Iker as he stopped running around the kitchen placing things in different parts and taking things out of different places, "could you wash the jalapeños?" Iker pointed at the peppers he had placed on the table next to the tomatillos, "oh yeah, and could you remove the husk of the tomatillos and wash them too, please?"

"Ok." Kuroko nodded and grabbed the peppers and washed them, he removed the husks of the tomatillos and washed them.

Iker placed a sauce pan on the stove and poured bottled water in it and turned on the flame. He picked up the washed vegetables (I know they're fruits… Google it) and put them into the sauce pan.

"While these boil we can take care of the other things we have to do." Iker turned to Kuroko who was waiting by the table, "how good are you at cooking?" Kuroko gave him the most serious look he could muster and answered confidently.

"I can make a really mean boiled egg." Iker face-palmed, ok well he needed to change his plan a little but it was going to be fine.

"Fuck, ok we'll work on that…" Kuroko glared at him, "chill it's just that I need to wrap this up or else this is going to take forever to prepare." Kuroko made a funny face, "don't worry the more experience in the kitchen you have the easier and quicker it'll be for you to cook, I'll teach you how to cook later; we have plenty of time for that but for now let's focus on finishing this." Kuroko nodded, suddenly now he was going to get free cooking lessons, it was unexpected but appreciated.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kuroko. Iker didn't answer as he chopped the weenies into thin slices, once he had a good stack he turned to Kuroko.

"Sorry I'm used to not talking, my mom taught me to focus while I use a knife so I don't hurt myself… its happened before…" he cleared his throat trying to get back to what Kuroko had asked him, "I need you to make the flautas." (Americans know these as taquitos or rolled taco), "you grab a tortilla and wrap it around a couple of strips usually just two so it's not so thick but not too thin," Iker grabbed two slices and wrapped the tortilla around it the same way as if it was a burrito and put a toothpick through it where the flap was left, "you put the toothpick there so it holds it together, if you leave it like that it's going to unfold so that's why it's necessary, you can put two on one toothpick so you don't waste toothpicks."

"Ok." With that said Kuroko got to work, he did it slowly but it didn't matter, Iker was just glad he hadn't wimped out and seemed to actually be interested. He could tell he was trying hard and that made him crack a smile, it reminded him of when he was younger and he helped his mom make food so they could feed his dad a good dinner for when he came home from work, it was their way of saying thanks.

…

Iker used the other burner – one was already occupied by the sauce pan – and started cooking the rice. He poured a light coating of oil on the bottom of the deep sauté pan and then added a garlic clove and toasted it lightly.

When he deemed it was time he poured long grain white rice and started toasting it constantly moving it so it wouldn't stick to the pan and burn – rice he had washed before. He grabbed the opened can of tomato sauce he had left on the table and poured it over the golden rice; he poured a whole water bottle in it to keep it from burning. He threw in a cube of consome de pollo (Chicken Flavored Bouillon) for flavoring and put the lid on to let it cook.

By the time he was done with that the ingredients for the sauce had finished boiling. He grabbed the blender and poured the tomatillo and jalapeños in along with the water; he grabbed a garlic clove and threw it in. He quickly grabbed an onion and peeled the first dry layers and cut a part into small, thin pieces and threw them into the blender as well. He threw in a dash of pepper and salt and put the lid on to blend it. He grabbed the washed cilantro and added it in, he almost forgot. He was happy when he found it in the market; it's called 'Coriander' in Japan though.

He blended the ingredients until it finally turned into salsa. He stole a glance at Kuroko and saw that the teen was doing a good job so far. Now that he was done with the salsa he could now start to prepare the flautas.

He moved salsa into a container out of the blender and put the blender in the sink along with the sauce pan. He headed to the table and sliced a couple of more weenies before he put the pack back into the fridge. He grabbed the cutting board and the knife and put them in the sink along with the other dirty dishes.

He grabbed another deep sauté pan and set it on the now available burner. He poured a thick layer of vegetable oil into it and turned on the flame, while he waited for the oil to get hot he moved to the table to help Kuroko assemble the flautas. Since they were working together they got done pretty quickly.

While they were still waiting for the oil to heat to the right temperature Iker walked to the fridge to get something. He grabbed the iceberg lettuce and peeled a couple of leaves off; he headed to the sink and turned the faucet so cold water would come out. He asked Kuroko to grab the salt and told him to spray it on the leaves, since lettuce is a vegetable it can't be washed with soap so washing it while scrubbing it with salt helps clean it better.

He grabbed another cutting board and a knife; he placed the cutting board on the table and chopped the lettuce leaves into good slices.

Now the oil was done heating up, everything was flowing smoothly and Iker was glad. He grabbed a couple of pairs of flautas and placed them into the hot oil. He left them in there while he turned off one of the stove burners – the rice was finally ready – and went off to clean the dishes and set up the table.

Kuroko helped with setting up the table while Iker quickly washed the dishes. Iker kept putting in more flautas into the oil and taking out the ones that were already ready, placing them into the colander with paper towels – the paper towels were to absorb the excess oil.

"We can start serving now, there's only a couple left to cook." Piped up Iker after he finished taking some out and was on his way of putting more in, it was getting late and he was hungry.

"Ok, how do I set them up?"

"Like this." Iker grabbed a plate and placed a scoop of rice on one of the sides away from the center, he grabbed two pairs of flautas and took out the toothpicks and placed them in the center – he threw the toothpicks in the trash – and placed some lettuce on the side. Usually there were beans that went with this dish but he was too hungry to think about making beans.

Iker and Kuroko prepared a plate each, Iker decided to call the girls since dinner was ready. They just needed to fill their own plates.

Iker walked to his door and opened it, "HEY GUYS THE FOOD IS READY!" with that said – shouted – he walked back in closing the door and kept helping set up. He took out two soda bottles from the fridge and placed them on the table. Kuroko had served both their plates so now it was his turn to grab the cups and utensils and place them on the table. Once he was done he walked to Aomine who was still sitting on the couch on his phone – he wouldn't be surprised if the teen's butt was numb by now.

"Aomine the food is ready." Said Iker with a smile, he couldn't wait to see the face he'd make when he ate.

"Thanks I'm starving," Aomine stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw the table set up, "where do I sit?" Iker pointed to the table and Aomine just chose somewhere random to sit.

"Do you want coke or ginger ale?" Aomine was about to ask why ginger ale but then he remembered that that's what he had chosen when they went to Maji Burger, "coke is good."

"Ok, here you go." Iker served Aomine soda into his cup.

"You guys looked like a couple when you were cooking together." Aomine commented randomly and before Iker or Kuroko could respond to what he had just said the girls walked in.

 _ **To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Done! I've had the art part done for the longest time now (since I wrote the last chapter to be honest, I was going to end the chapter with the art part but then I decided to make it the beginning of this chapter)**

 **I hope you guys liked it (my favorite part of this chapter was when they threw the pencils and Aomine's last comment)**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update**

 **If you have time please leave me a review and tell me what your thoughts**

 **Now that you're done with this chapter and if you want something else to read related to Kuroko no Basuke I recommend 'Kuroko's ABC's' *shameless advertising with a little bit of shame* they're all one-shots and if you don't like one you can skip it to the next one *grins***

 **I hope you guys had a good Christmas or other holidays filled with joy and a good New Year's**

 **Thanks for reading this far and caring about my ranting, see you on the next chapter**

 ***hugs you* Bye! *throws chocolates and candy at you***


	9. Hungry?

**Finished: February 12, 2017**

 **Published: February 12, 2017**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Done with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait up I hadn't exactly planned everything that was going to happen in this chapter, so it took me a little bit to write it.**

 **Hope you guys have as much fun reading it as it was fun to write.**

 **Now enough boring authors note, on with the chapter.**

 **Enjoy and see you at the end!**

"You guys looked like a couple when you were cooking together." Aomine commented randomly and before Iker or Kuroko could respond to what he had just said the girls walked in.

…

"It smells so good!" commented Momoi cheerfully as she walked towards them after dropping her backpack and placing her shoes at the entrance next to Aomine's shoes. Riko did the same and they both walked to the kitchen where the boys were gathered. Iker placed a stack of napkins on the table.

"You guys can wash your hands at the sink over there," Iker pointed at the sink while he smiled and left the pile of napkins to pour some ginger ale in his cup, "what kind of soda would you guys like with your food?" Momoi was washing her hands as she turned around to look at the table.

"Oh, there's ginger ale, I'll have some." Iker looked at Riko; she was still waiting her turn. When their eyes met it hit her that he had asked both of them and not just Momoi.

"Oh, right, I'll just have some coke please." When she said that Momoi finished washing her hands and it was now her turn.

Iker picked up Momoi's cup and served her cup almost all the way to the top with ginger ale and he grabbed Riko's cup and did the same except he served her coke. He grabbed Kuroko's cup and arched a brow as if asking which beverage he would like. When Kuroko saw this he made a face.

"Um… I don't like soda… its fizzy…" Iker made a face but caught on. He smiled as he placed the cup back on the table.

"You want a water bottle?" Iker asked and Kuroko nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I got you, I'll be right back." Iker walked to get him a water bottle and brought him it as soon as possible, "here ya go." A small smile split Kuroko's face as he took it, he was glad Iker didn't ask why he didn't like fizzy drinks. It wasn't a very bad reason but it was rather embarrassing. The only reason was that the fizzy drinks bubbles would sting his nose as he drank the carbonated beverage, it was hard to explain but it hurt his nose so whatever.

After Iker handed Kuroko his water bottle they both headed towards their spots at the table and began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" was said in unison by all four of them before Iker caught on and said it as well. For some reason they all decided to start with the rice except Iker. Instead of eating right away Iker served himself some cream and salsa on top of his flautas. He took a bite and smiled, it was true he ate Mexican food often but it had been a while since his mom had made this dish, eating it right now brought back some memories.

Momoi seeing what Iker had done decided to copy him but instead of serving the salsa and cream on top of her flautas she served it to the side. She dipped one of the little rods on the white cream and took a bite. It tasted pretty good, she decided to try the salsa together with the cream so she dipped the little tortilla cylinder in both and took a bite.

Quickly her taste buds were set on fire and she decided to swallow quickly instead of spitting out her food in a not very feminine way in front of the teal haired boy she liked.

Iker felt a foot kick him from under the table and as he looked up he saw Momoi's face beet red as she was making faces and squirming gasping for air quietly. Iker chewed on his food as he looked at Momoi trying to figure out what was going on. He looked at Momoi's flushed face then at the table, Momoi's face then at her plate, Momoi's face then at her flautas with salsa, then at Momoi's face once again and then at the salsa… mmm salsa… Iker took another bite of his flauta before reality hit him like a truck and he stood up abruptly from the table.

"Shit!" he hissed under his breath as he realized he should have warned them about the salsa being really spicy. She must have seen him eat the salsa like nothing and thought it was ok to eat it too!

By now Momoi had teary eyes and small drops of salty water were slipping past her eyelashes down her cheeks. Iker quickly grabbed Kuroko's unused cup and took out the gallon of milk from his fridge and quickly served her some. He almost shoved the glass of milk in her face as he urged her to drink.

"Drink, it'll help to get rid out the feeling quickly." She nodded and took the cup from his hands and downed it quickly drinking as if she hadn't drank any kind of liquid in weeks, "better?" he asked as he took the cup from her hands rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Yes, thank you…" she whispered her face color returning back to normal.

"Sorry, I should have told you that the salsa is spicy it's just that I'm so used to it I forgot…" Iker rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back to the table and sat down after placing the used cup in the sink to wash later.

"I thought it would be fine since you ate it like it was nothing and even smiled." Momoi ate some of her salad as she felt a little embarrassed from causing a scene.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm so used to eating it for almost every meal I forget that it's actually spicy." Iker accentuated how used to it he was by dipping the rod of tortilla in the salsa and taking a bite.

"It can't be that bad…" lazily commented Aomine as he served himself some salsa on the side of his plate. Momoi glared at him slightly feeling as if the tanned teen was mocking her.

"I don't know about that, you better watch out… since you hurt Momoi's pride by saying that I'm not going to help you if it's too much for you…" Iker looked at Aomine teasingly as if daring him to have a taste; Aomine picked up one of his flautas and dipped it in the cream he had served himself and in the salsa, "Te vas a enchilar por pendejo" (in Spanish this means "You're going to burn your tongue for being dimwitted" more or less, there's no correct translation for enchilar but it kind of literally means spice up and it has to do with anger or with eating spicy food depending on the context of the words)

Aomine didn't understand what Iker said but he took it as a challenge and bit into the food with a smirk adorning his face. He chewed it and at first he didn't feel anything but soon the flavor hit him and his taste buds were engulfed in flames. The smirk was erased and quickly replaced by a worried expression. His brow furrowed and soon he started wriggling in his seat while his eyes watered, Momoi saw this and smirked. Aomine refused to complain and sat there red in the face letting his tongue sting from the chile.

"I don't even feel it…" murmured Aomine and Momoi giggled drinking her soda. Aomine was prideful and it reminded Iker of a certain stubborn raven he hadn't called today. Alexis would always challenge him to eat chiles in their food to see who was the manliest and refuse to give in and admit defeat no matter how bad it got. Tears could be spilling from her face and she could be sniffling because of the stuffy nose she got from that and she still wouldn't give in. The same thing could be said for him. It was hell for both of them but they never gave in enjoying seeing the other suffer. It was one of those times of friendly rivalry.

"Yeah and you're not going to feel your tongue if you keep it up…" Aomine made a really worried face and Iker chuckled, "I'm kidding, but seriously; if you don't do something about it it's going to get worse for some time before it completely goes away." Aomine reached for his glass of coke and Iker grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it but coke makes it worse because the frizzy stuff makes it feel like needles and water also makes it worse because it intensifies the feel of the spiciness." Aomine looked at him unimpressed, well the best he could since he was still 'in pain' and red in the face.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Aomine decided to probably never eat salsa again.

"Just eat salad, it's the best things you can do right now, another thing you can do is eat a small amount of salt, but salad sounds more pleasant than salt don't you think?" Iker smiled at him as he took another bite of his flauta.

Aomine ate the salad hoping Iker was right, it wasn't an excruciating pain that he was feeling but it was annoying to say the least. It wasn't as bad as burning your tongue with hot liquids but it was pretty close.

"It's not working…" said Aomine as he took another forkful of salad and ate it. He didn't like the feeling on his tongue and it was making him very irritated. He was starting to regret eating the salsa just to make Momoi angry.

"It takes a little bit of time for the feeling to wear off." Iker gave Aomine and apologetic smile, "you should now be able to drink soda to make it better though." Iker took a sip his ginger ale and kept eating. Aomine drank some soda and decided to continue eating his flautas, this time just with cream though. Soon he felt the spicy wear off.

…

"I'm stuffed." Commented Riko as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, she didn't make a mess or anything but you never know, there might be something on her face – plus it was something she did automatically after eating. Her plate was empty and she had almost finished her drink.

"How'd you like the food?" asked Iker as he finished what was on his plate. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and proceeded to drink soda.

"It was good thank you." Kuroko had finished his food a bit before them and so had Momoi. They were patently waiting for the rest to finish.

"I'm glad to hear that." Replied Iker as Aomine finished eating, the tanned teen stretched like a cat making Iker smile.

"That was really good," stated Aomine as he smiled, "except the spicy part."

"Next time I'll tone the chile down ok?" Aomine gave him a quizzical look, "the peppers, so it's not so spicy."

"Oh, ok." Aomine looked up to the ceiling, "I still need to get used to your gibberish…" Iker pouted as he took a sip out of his cup.

"It's not gibberish, its Spanish." Commented Iker as he got up from the table and started picking up the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. He soaked the sponge in hot water and put soap on it. He squished it in his fist until soap suds formed. He quickly rinsed the dishes under hot water to get all the food off them – well the smeared food that is. Once that was done he quickly scrubbed them and rinsed the bubbles off them.

…

"There's food left, do you guys want to take any…?"Asked Iker as he put the clean dishes away, he dried his hands with a kitchen towel. Aomine was the first one to step up, he didn't know what it was about the Mexican food but he was hooked instantly.

"I'll take some." Aomine shrugged pretending it wasn't a big deal.

"I want some too, mom will get mad if Aomine brings food home and I don't." said Momoi as she moved closer to Aomine.

"I'll take some too; free food is always good; besides maybe if I give some of this food to dad he won't threaten you when you guys meet." Iker chuckled, he couldn't wait to meet this man.

"I think my grandmother would enjoy some as well but maybe not the salsa…" Iker chuckled, this was different from what he was used to. His friends always loved the salsa, maybe it was because Japanese people were used to using different ingredients for their food… or maybe he did go overboard with making the salsa spicy…

"Yeah, I get it," Iker chuckled again as he got the food storage containers out, "Salsa hot, salsa bad, no?" he was copying Frankenstein's monster but he didn't know whether they got the reference or not. They didn't laugh or make any faces so he decided that they hadn't understood it. He decided to not make it anymore awkward by trying to explain the joke – since everyone knows explaining jokes ruins the joke.

…

"Done." Said Iker as he placed the last container on the table, it hadn't taken long but it took a small amount of time since it was quite a few containers he had to deal with.

"Which one is for me?" asked Aomine as he eyed all the containers sitting on the table.

"Just choose one, they have matching lids so you know what sides go with the flautas." Iker headed to the living room to sit down all of the sudden feeling tired.

"Are you ok?" asked Kuroko as Iker sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just that right about now I rest and call Alexis and my parents. I got used to my routine very quickly."

"I see." Responded Kuroko as he looked at the kitchen where Aomine was trying to convince Momoi of giving him her flautas in exchange for his salad.

"By the way, thanks for helping me out with cooking the food and setting up the table." Iker smiled tiredly, he almost felt too tired to take a shower after all his guests left. Almost though, he felt too dirty to actually skip his shower.

"It was no problem, it was fun."

"Speaking of fun, we can start the cooking lessons whenever you want. I refuse to let you grow up to be an adult who stays alive from just eating boiled eggs." Kuroko glared at him a little and Iker chuckled. Ah, he was so tired.

"I can eat other things than just eggs." Stated Kuroko crossing his arms and looking to the side pretending to be offended, Iker decided to just lean and rest on Kuroko.

"I'm too tired to flirt, let's continue this tomorrow~…" hearing this Kuroko's body heated up and his face turned red. Iker felt the temperature change against his body. He was just messing with Kuroko but he made sure to have the last word, plus now he had a free heater. Sweet!

Aomine and Momoi stopped arguing or something like that – she told him no for the billionth time and he finally gave up – and now they were exiting the kitchen with Riko behind them.

"Oi Tetsu, what's up with your face, its red and stuff?" said Aomine poking the teal haired teen with his index finger.

"If you have a fever you can spend the night~…" teased Iker taking advantage of Aomine being oblivious to what was going on. He was tired but there is no such thing as too much teasing. Kuroko's body heated up further and Iker chuckled, "I got this, I'll check your temperature."

With that said Iker shifted and pulled on Kuroko's shoulders making the smaller teen face him, he smiled at Kuroko who was very red in the face and pressed his forehead against his. They stood like this for a little while and Kuroko just kept heating up further, well that's how he felt anyway.

"Iker." Said Kuroko in a half-assed warning and Iker pulled away. He let go of the teal haired teen and dropped on his couch again.

"Nah, he probably sneakily tried to eat salsa or something." Kuroko kicked him without anyone noticing and Iker chuckled unfazed, "his face is all red but he's not complaining so he's going to be a really good husband or something according to Mexican legends…" at this point Iker was just bullshiting to make Kuroko pissed, he enjoyed making the smaller teen show his emotions.

"See, Aomine he's better husband material than you; you have to work on your salsa eating skills." Hearing this Iker shifted on the couch hiding his face on the pillows so he could silently laugh without anyone seeing. This was priceless and Momoi was just adding fire to the flames, he could feel Kuroko shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Those are lies, the only one that can be manlier than me is me." that earned Aomine a flick in the forehead courtesy of Momoi.

"Stop being rude to Kuroko-kun, it's not his fault he's better marriage material!" At this Iker laughed harder making sure not to make any noises, he probably looked retarded shaking on the couch, maybe looking like he was suffocating on the couch or something.

"That's rude towards me!" complained Aomine crossing his arms. Iker had enough of this, he was probably going to suffocate if he continued laughing face down on the couch. He composed himself and rose; he probably had marks on his face from laying on the pillows or something.

"Girls, girls you're both very pretty so please stop arguing ok?" Iker had little red marks on his face and Aomine and Momoi stopped arguing. When they looked at him and opted to laugh, "There we go, but Momoi is still prettier than you Aomine." With that said Iker decided to fall face down on the couch again. Sleep was getting to him and the couch was more comfortable than he had imagined.

"Are you really going to fall asleep here?" piped up Riko suddenly and Iker turned his face to see her.

"Maybe, I don't know," said Iker with his words half muffled from the couch against his cheek, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I would have usually showered and eaten and by now would be talking to my parents but with you guys here I can't shower; anyway I think it'd be worse to leave you guys here just to shower than me lying face down on my couch while you guys are still here."

"Right…" stated Riko, foreigners seemed to be interesting people for her at the moment, "well you can take your shower soon; my dad will be here any moment." Iker tiredly smiled.

"Tell him I said hi and thank you for letting you come over." Riko smiled at how cute he sounded with a sleepy voice, and a little bit because of the red marks still on his face.

"I will," she squatted down and poked Iker in the face where a prominent red line rested, "so, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, but now I'm sleepy cuz my gut is full of yummy food…" Iker's eyes started closing, "don't draw on my face with black sharpie, it hurts to scrub off and it never comes off completely…" Riko giggled.

"Don't give me any ideas…" Riko received a text from her dad that informed her he was outside waiting, "well, dad's here, thanks for the food it was really good… see ya later." Riko moved Iker's hair to cover his face with it. She walked to the door and waved to the others as she walked out.

"So… anyone down for drawing on his face with a sharpie? I got one in my backpack." Aomine's ego had taken a blow from being called a pretty girl and then getting called an ugly girl by Iker. The time for revenge had showed itself and he wanted to take advantage of it.

"I just said not to write on my face with sharpie," Iker blew his hair out of his face the best he could, "if you want a fight come over here so I can bite you; otherwise I won't move."

"Is that a dare?" asked Aomine taking out the black sharpie from his backpack and smirking widely as he approached the teen on the couch.

"You think I was kidding?" answered Iker watching the tanned teen walk to his doom. Aomine uncapped the permanent marker and walked towards the amethyst haired teen. As Aomine moved his hand closer to Iker's face, Iker grabbed his thigh and pulled it closer to his face and bit Aomine.

"Ouch, what the fuck!? That hurt asshole!" Aomine moved his hand jerkily and made a line of black permanent marker across Iker's cheek.

"And now, by Mexican law your first born child is now mine, I expect a really cute kid Aomine." Aomine's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!"

"Kidding, I was just bullshitting you," Momoi laughed and Aomine glared at her, "that's what you get for attacking me with a sharpie."

"But you bit me!"

"Yeah, and if tomorrow anyone asks about the mark on my face I'll tell them I beat up Aomine for doing it."

"You sound retarded."

"Ok, and then what?" Iker got up, "if you're talking to me then you sound retarded too." He walked to his room and grabbed a clean towel.

"Well, we had fun and now it's time to leave." Said Momoi grabbing Aomine by the arm taking the towel in Iker's hands as a hint that they should probably leave, she made sure they had the food before leaving.

"Kuroko, aren't you going to leave with them?" asked Iker as he sat on the couch next to Kuroko.

"Aomine's mom is picking them up; my dad is going to pick me up so I have to wait until he arrives."

"So, are you sure you didn't have a fever?" teased Iker trying to make the smaller teen red in the face one last time before he left.

"It doesn't work anymore; I can't take you seriously with red couch marks on your face and a black permanent marker line across your cheek." Kuroko smirked and Iker sighed.

"Fair enough…" Iker rubbed the back of his neck, "so, at what time should I leave the apartment tomorrow so we can walk together again?"

"Same time tomorrow, I'll wait for you if I'm slightly early."

"Alright." Kuroko's phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket to get it; his dad was outside waiting for him, "well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks for the food and for letting me help." Kuroko grabbed his food from the kitchen's table, "I'm sure my grandmother will ask me to bring you over after she tastes your food."

"I hope she likes it." Iker walked Kuroko to the door, "see ya tomorrow," Kuroko walked out the door and Iker locked it before grabbing his towel and heading to his bathroom.

…

Iker walked towards his room dripping wet with only a white towel clad around his hips. That shower was just what he needed before finally crashing.

He removed the towel from his waist and placed it on the bed before he put on his boxers. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and quickly typed up a text.

 **Iker: I'm alive; spread the word to my parents. I'm off to bed, really tired.**

 **Sent 8:30**

Iker texted Alexis so he could go to sleep without needing to speak to anyone, he would have actually talked to them but he was just really tired; maybe it had to do with the fact that he was full and that he had just taken a shower.

She probably wouldn't reply and let him rest.

…

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Fucking alarm…" groaned Iker as he hit the little button on the alarm clock to make it stop making the annoying sound; the stupid machine always woke him up when he got to the good part of the dream! He was about to win an unlimited lifetime supply of videogames! He honestly didn't know if that was possible but it was his dream so whatever.

Iker rolled off the bed and landed on his hands and one knee, it was the best he could do since he probably didn't have the mental strength to get off the bed like a normal person. If he tried to get up he would probably fail halfway and go back to sleep. Getting used to the time change was starting to prove to be a pain in the ass.

'Shower, shower, shower…' he was basically relying on his autopilot mode to do all his thinking and walk to the bathroom.

…

Now done with his shower and morning routine, he walked to his room only clad in a towel again. He got dressed and put on a black and grey striped hoodie. He walked to his fridge barefooted and rummaged through its contents, he was about to get some orange juice but made a face and avoided it. Orange juice tasted super nasty after brushing his teeth, ew no.

He settled for a glass of milk and cookies. He didn't want to cook at the moment – too much moving too early in the morning. He walked to his couch and took his phone out of his hoodie's pocket and started playing music out loud. He was in his home and was alone so he didn't need to wear headphones.

"Music and Warm Bodies" by LostAlone started playing. Iker became completely awake after he heard the electric guitar start playing. He hummed the song as he continued eating.

" _This is no victory, music and insecurities,_

 _Back up against the wall,_

 _I will, I will give it all,_

 _Don't change stay the same just the way I like you,_

 _Breathe slow, let go, I'll be your secret,_

 _Music and warm bodies, float into obscurity,_

 _In the end we weakened but this isn't over."_

By the time the song was over Iker had already finished his cookies and milk. He had time to waste but nothing to do. The next song that started playing was "I'm an Albatraoz" by Aron Chupa, it was a good song and he really liked the beat. His favorite part was probably the part of the French announcer. He moved to get some socks and his shoes.

…

After spending some time playing Tetris on his phone it was finally time to leave. He loved that game, it was so much fun. It was one of the games that didn't frustrate him if he lost.

Iker grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with candy before he left his house. He plugged in his headphones into his phone and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Rompe" by Daddy Yankee started playing and he had to resist the urge to start dancing as he walked down the street towards Kagami's apartment. Reggaeton was something that he couldn't resist, it was just so imbedded into his soul and every time he listened to the beats his blood heated up and coursed his veins in a different way. That's probably why they said " Los Latinos tienen la sangre caliente." This means Latinos have hot blood; it sounds stupid in English but it's the meaning and feel behind the words that make sense.

Before he knew it he was near Kagami's apartment and the redhead was walking out of his house.

"Buenos días." Said Iker as he waved at the redhead, Kagami made a face and Iker smiled, "good morning, in Spanish."

"Teach me some later, I want to confuse people too." Kagami walked in front of Iker, "Also, good morning."

"Later then, right now it's too early for thinking about anything else but sleep."

"My thoughts exactly," Kagami looked at him from the corner of his eye, "also why do you have a line on your face?"

"Because if I didn't have that line I wouldn't be able to speak; it's called a mouth." Iker knew Kagami was talking about the sharpie but he just wanted to mess around with the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah, what's up with the marker though." Iker made an unimpressed face.

"Well you're no fun…" Kagami shot him a small glare, "Aomine attacked me with a sharpie and I beat him up, the line is my battle scar." Kagami made a face wondering if the amethyst haired teen was retarded.

"Why would Ahomine attack you?" wondered Kagami out loud.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he's walking this way." Behind Aomine was walking Kuroko, Iker smiled.

"Morning, Ahomine." Chirped Kagami trying to annoy the tanned teen, Aomine waved.

"Good morning, Bakagami." Aomine turned to look at Iker.

"Sup, Aomine."

"Don't you "sup" me asshole, it bruised up." Aomine glared at the taller tanned teen.

"Now we're even, this little shit won't come off either." Iker pointed at the black mark on his face, "at least no one can see yours…"

Kuroko stood behind Aomine who looked like he was about to burst of how irritated he was. Iker shared a look with Kuroko, the smaller teen's eyes said something like 'want me calm him down?' his face had the cold façade present. Iker nodded and soon Kuroko found himself circling his arms around the tanned teen's waist.

"Calm down Aomine-kun." The feeling around his stomach made a shiver run up his spine and the sound of Kuroko's voice made his throat go dry. He jumped and ran to hug Kagami.

"A-Aomine?" spoke Kagami as the tanned teen continued to cling to him. Realizing what he had just done Aomine ripped his body away from Kagami's.

"Shit, sorry." Aomine apologized then turned to glare at the smaller teal haired teen, "why did you do that?" demanded Aomine, the calm face Kuroko was making was pissing him off at the moment.

"I didn't want you guys to start fighting in the middle of the street and you were closer." Answered Kuroko calmly and the tanned teen squirmed resisting the urge to smack the teal haired teen.

"Let's go to school." Piped up Iker trying to get everyone moving, he wanted to get to school and it seemed that Aomine was just about ready to beat up Kuroko.

"Stop making faces Aomine you're going to get wrinkly." Aomine glared at Kagami.

"Not you too… Ugh, whatever, I don't care." Aomine sped up and walked in front of them leading the way. Kagami rolled his eyes and walked faster to match the tanned teens pace.

"Geez Aomine, what crawled up your ass?" Aomine suddenly stopped and quickly punched Kagami in the arm, "ouch, what the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry, I just needed to let off some steam." Aomine kept walking and Kagami rubbed his arm where Aomine had hit him, "that fucker over there," Aomine turned and pointed at Iker who was walking behind them and Iker smiled and waved at him. Aomine wanted to rip own his hair out of how frustrated he was. He was about to go after the amethyst haired idiot when Kagami caught him by the arm.

"Calm down," Kagami patted Aomine's shoulder, "now, you were saying?" Aomine huffed and turned to look at Kagami and softened his gaze.

"Iker bit me in the thigh ."

"He did what now?" Kagami's eyes almost popped out of his face.

"That's why I was bitching at him this morning, he left a bruise." He could hear Iker snicker behind him, "shut the fuck up asshole!" warned Aomine loudly over his shoulder.

"Ssshhhh, don't cuss so loudly in the street!" hissed Kagami grabbing Aomine by the shoulder.

"And not only did I find out that he had left a bruise but my mom didn't let me take the food _I_ brought home yesterday to school and have it for lunch." Kagami made an unimpressed face.

"So you're prissy because you don't get to eat what you wanted to eat for lunch?" Aomine glared at the redhead.

"I thought you would understand." Aomine walked faster and Kagami had to once again speed up his pace.

"Calm down, tell me, did you already have breakfast?" Aomine shook his head 'no' and Kagami made a face.

"I woke up late and I had to leave the house in a hurry otherwise I wouldn't catch up with you, walking by myself sucks so I didn't have breakfast."

"I don't have any food on me…" Kagami turned to look behind him and as usual there were no corner stores nearby, "hey Iker!" called out Kagami and Aomine glared at him. Kagami pretended not to notice.

"Yeah?" responded the taller teen, "what's up?" Iker looked at Aomine who was glaring at the pavement as they walked.

"Do you by any chance have food on you?" asked Kagami trying his hardest to ignore Aomine's worsening mood.

"Mostly candy but yeah, why?"

"Aomine didn't have breakfast and there aren't any stores nearby to buy him something." Aomine kept looking at the sidewalk as they walked towards the school.

"I have cookies… is chocolate chip ok?" asked Iker to Aomine this time instead of Kagami. Aomine shrugged, "alright." Iker rummaged through his backpack and found the cookies and gave the packet to Aomine. Aomine took them and stopped glaring at the floor.

"Thanks…" he mumbled out as he opened the pack of cookies.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier, I should've known when to stop." Iker looked up at Iker, "I get upset easily as well when I haven't eaten. It sucks." Aomine nodded and they kept walking.

"So you were hungry?" spoke up Kuroko suddenly and Aomine almost choked on a piece of chocolate chip cookie.

"Stop doing that!" said Aomine as he gripped the piece of his shirt over his heart in a fist and swallowed saliva, "it's not that simple but yeah."

"I see." Answered Kuroko as they continued walking to the school, he was glad Aomine and Iker hadn't gotten too upset with each other.

And once again they found themselves at the gates of the school where they would have to separate to go to their specific classes.

 _ **To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Hope this chapter was enjoyable.**

 **I also get grumpy when I don't eat, I hate it because it sucks. I get so emotional and its bleh. Also I used to have the fizzy drink problems like Kuroko whenever I drank soda, it sucks too.**

 **Anyways leave me a review and tell me if you liked it.**

 **Please favorite and follow if you haven't yet.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day in advance since its nearing, don't worry there will be a chapter of that holiday as well just not in this one but hey Kuroko blushed in this chapter so that's something, no?**

 **See you in the next chapter and thank you for reading this far. We're getting close to hitting a milestone of 10 chapters for this story guys!**

 **I'm excited about it how about y'all?**

 **Well, bye my lovelies *blows kisses* have some cyber sweets!**


	10. I can help

**Finished: March 30, 2017**

 **Published: March 30, 2017**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the wait up.**

 **Here's a new chapter I hope you will be to your liking.**

 **Without further ado, here is a new chappie!**

 **Enjoy and see you at the end!**

Iker walked to English class, he was in a weird mood. He was happy that Aomine was feeling better but was also feeling bored and sleepy at the same time. He definitely wasn't a morning person. Without knowing he had walked to class and he had sat at his seat.

He leaned back and closed his eyes; the classroom wasn't particularly brightly lighted so his vision went dark behind his eyelids. He felt tired and sleeping seemed very tempting at the moment. Suddenly he heard the chair behind his creak, it seemed Kise had arrived. He didn't bother opening his eyes to check if it actually was Kise or not, he sunk further into his seat as he leaned back and soon his head almost touched the top of Kise's desk.

He felt a warm hand stroke his hair and instantly jumped up startled. His eyes shot open and he turned to see Kise's wide golden eyes as he held his right hand with his left hand. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kise softly, suddenly going red in the face. He placed his hands on his desk and started twiddling his thumbs. Iker's eyes softened and he chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry…" Iker smiled and went back to leaning back on the chair, "it's just that I'm not used to being touched by people, especially not my hair…" as far as Iker could remember he wasn't a very touchy person – in the sense of being literally touched – it was awkward, well not really he was used to high-five-ing people and hugging certain people but he wasn't usually touched. The most someone had touched him was when Alexis would cuddle him or when she hugged him. He did hug his parents and relatives but that was about it. The only contact besides that was when he was younger and would get punched and hit by others and handshakes too but that fits in with high-fives.

"I really like your hair, is it ok if I touch it?" Iker hummed a "yes" in response, he became stiff as soon as he felt Kise delicately run his fingers through his locks of hair but tried to immediately relax afterwards, "you don't have to let me if you don't want to…" suggested Kise but he didn't remove his hand making Iker smile.

"No, I like it; but as I told you before I'm not used to it." Iker closed his eyes again, "to be honest, I think I would have reacted better if you had pulled my hair or something… I'm not used to people being gentle with me…" Kise didn't know how to react, soon he found his face heating up and probably becoming red. His heart awkwardly beat faster and he didn't know what to do with himself. In the end he just kept playing with Iker's hair until the teacher said socializing time was up and he had to get up and greet him with everyone in class. After that class started and he couldn't concentrate. He had also noticed there was a black line on Iker's face but he didn't say anything, maybe it was an American fashion trend or something.

…

Iker calmly walked out of English class towards his next class, algebra. He couldn't get out of his head how Kise had become really quiet. He just hoped he hadn't said something incredibly stupid.

"Good morning Iker." A familiarly calm voice called out and Iker looked down, just as he had though Kuroko was walking next to him, "you seem distracted today." Kuroko didn't look at him as he walked to class next to him.

"Good morning to you too Kuroko," Iker forgot what he was thinking about, he stood quiet for a couple of seconds before he remembered, "say, is Kise a quiet guy?" Kuroko suddenly got flashbacks of a clingy Kise and his constant "Kuroko-cchi", there was no way he found Kise to be a 'quiet guy.'

"I don't think so, but maybe he is quiet with some people…"

"He hasn't been quiet around me but we've only talked a little since I met him…" Iker dwelled in that thought for a few more seconds before he deemed it unnecessary and turned to Kuroko, "so tell me, did your grandmother like what we made?"

"She did but she said she wanted to try it with the sauce, she said that small details can change the taste of the food." Iker liked granny, maybe she was really cool, "also, I have your Tupperware; I don't know if you wanted it today or if you might want to pick it up later or…"

"It's ok, you can just give it back tomorrow or I can go pick it up." Iker walked into the classroom and sat at his usual spot, Kuroko following suit.

"I'll give it back tomorrow then." Iker nodded and leaned back into his chair. The time difference was finally getting to him, he didn't think it would be too hard to get used to the time difference.

The teacher greeted the class and they greeted her back. She asked them to take out their notebooks since they were going to take notes today on algebraic equations. She broke down all the components of the equations and refreshed them on PEMDAS just like the day before, in case anyone was confused or had forgotten.

Iker scribbled down everything she said but translated it to English, he wasn't confident in his Japanese writing skills. He was getting a different perspective in equations he had never experienced before.

Before her lesson he had just seen number as stuff that gave him other numbers but now that he actually knew how they all worked together in a different way it came to him with more logic instead of his usual instincts.

Usually when solving math problems Iker would just make up something and it gave him the right answer for some reason, either he knew what it was or he didn't. Math had never been a hard subject for him but for some reason it all seemed way easier now.

After they took notes she handed them an assignment and asked them to complete it before the end of class, if they didn't then they would have to take it for homework.

There was no way in hell he would do homework. He hated homework with a burning passion, it was supposed to be practice or so had his teachers told him but he didn't need practice so he always bitched about it when they gave him homework. Fuck homework. With that annoying thought he sleepily glared at the paper.

"You look tired…" commented Kuroko as he saw Iker throw his head back and yawn.

"I am; I'm guessing it has something to do with the time difference from here and Texas." Iker rubbed his eye as he grabbed his pencil and started scribbling on his assignment.

"You're from Texas?" asked Kuroko as he scribbled his name on the assignment.

"Yeah, it's an impressive state but just as there are good people there are bad and it aggravates me from time to time." Iker was in a somewhat foul mood from hearing the homework news, it's not like he was going to slack off and have to do homework but the thought of such a cruel thing to do to children aggravated him.

"What do you mean?" Iker didn't take his eyes off his paper and continued writing on his assignment.

"It depends with the people you hang out with and how you were raised, there are some shitty people out there that tend to hate others very easily for being different. It's better to stay away from the population if you are different. People tend to be very conservative about everything and I can agree till a certain degree but sometimes it's too much and I feel like kicking some teeth in. That's a Texan thing I like, you can stand for what you want and get people together and fight for what you believe. Sometimes they fight for good things but at the same time if you gather a bunch of idiots and stand for something that is wrong then that's bad news because it usually works." Iker felt annoyed by his thoughts now, "it's a good place but it can be rather shitty at times depending in what you believe in and what kind of person you are." Iker sighed and rested his head in the palm of his left hand as he continued to scribble equations and answers on his paper. His mood was worsening by the second and he didn't know why, crap he might have made Texas look bad now. Nah, they could talk about Texas later if Kuroko had any questions about it.

"I'm sorry, is Texas a touchy subject for you?" asked Kuroko concerned about making Iker upset.

"Not at all but it's just that, how do I put this into words…" Iker bit his lip, "I'd rather talk about how great my life was there and not the actual place, it's a good place but the people could be nicer, you know? Bah, talking about stuff like a place always gets me to talk about politics and other unnecessary crap that put me in a foul mood…" Iker sighed exasperated one last time before he finished solving the last equation and put his paper to the side.

"Are you done?" asked Kuroko and Iker turned around feeling embarrassed; Kuroko shook his head, "I meant the assignment." Kuroko chuckled and Iker's face flushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah…" Iker scratched his cheek, "You're not?" asked Iker slightly confused.

"I'm not as good at math as I am in social studies…" Kuroko continued to write down equations, Iker looked at his paper and saw that he was only half way done.

"Need some help?" asked Iker as he turned his body and leaned into Kuroko's desk. He needed to relax; spending time with Kuroko seemed like a good idea.

"Actually yes I do." Kuroko pointed at his paper with his pencil, "How did you get answer number nine?" Kuroko looked at him and Iker quickly turned to grab his paper and check what he had written down.

"Do you know the parts of the equation?" asked Iker as he pointed at the equation written on Kuroko's paper.

"I guess…" replied Kuroko lamely; he didn't like being in the spot in discussing something he wasn't confident about.

"Give me any variables you see." Ordered Iker testing to see if Kuroko had paid attention to what the teacher had said. Alexis called moments like these, Iker going into "teacher mode."

"Any what?" Kuroko had no idea what Iker had asked of him.

"The variables, the teacher briefly went over them at the beginning of class; they're easy to pick out."

"So what are they again?" asked Kuroko and Iker smiled, boy how he liked to show off his smarts.

"Variables are letters or symbols that are used to represent a value that can change." Kuroko looked at him quizzically.

"Um, slower and in Japanese please." Iker's face reddened lightly. Had he said it in English? "You said it in Japanese but I meant if you could please use simpler phrasing." Iker made an 'Oh' face and Kuroko couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Oh, ok." Iker tended to get carried away and use complex diction to seem more sophisticated as he spoke whenever he explained something to seem more professional, "in other words find the parts of the equation that are not numbers and point them out." Kuroko wanted to face-palm, how did Iker manage to make something so simple sound so complicated by using big words?

"So that would be these two X's?" asked Kuroko as he pointed at the x's in the equation making a face.

"Yep, pretty much." Iker smiled pleased, "now, give me some constants."

"What are those again?" asked Kuroko feeling very stupid at the moment; it was frustrating to say the least.

"A constant is a value that does not change."

"Japanese please, again."

"Give me the numbers that are by themselves that won't change what they are worth."

"Um…" Kuroko hated being the center of Iker's attention at the moment.

"They're these." Stated Iker as he pointed at the numbers that were by themselves, "now give me the coefficients."

"You mean there are more?" asked Kuroko feeling that he should have just finished his work instead of asking for help from the amethyst haired teen, "I don't know, I just took notes since she told me to."

"It's ok; coefficients are just numeral factors of a term." Kuroko gave him an unimpressed face and Iker winced a little, "right, right; sorry. Coefficients are just the numbers next to the variables, the ones connected to them that tell you the quantity of them."

"So these?" asked Kuroko as he pointed at a two next to one of the x's.

"Yes, they are there to show that there are two x's worth."

"So... now that you are done explaining that, how do you solve this problem?" asked Kuroko as he saw that they only had fifteen more minutes of class time left.

"You know PEMDAS right?" Kuroko made a face and Iker chuckled, "you really gotta start paying attention in class…"

"I will, now on with the lesson." Iker smiled when he saw Kuroko had relaxed and smiled at him.

"Right, just read the equation from left to right and solve the equation using the math you learned from earlier years, according to PEMDAS you need to look for parenthesis first."

"There isn't any."

"Good, now give me any exponents."

"There isn't any either." Stated Kuroko looking at the paper.

"Ok, then give me any multiplications or divisions, remember it's from left to right."

"This one?" Kuroko pointed at the paper where the three was supposed to be multiplied by the five.

"Exactly, also to make it easier just write a line at the equal symbol to separate the sides." Kuroko nodded and redrew the equation with the changes in the multiplication part and continued to draw a short line down the middle of the equal sign.

"How do you take care of the x's?"

"That's the part I was getting to, but to make things easier I always take care of the constants first." Kuroko made a face, "the numbers that don't change by themselves; like this addition over here." Iker pointed at the negative twenty-three and the thirty-seven.

"It says its addition but there is also a negative there, how do you solve it?"

"That's easy, since its addition just think of it as money." Kuroko looked at the paper intensely but nothing changed, "think of it as money, like if you owe twenty-three dollars and pay thirty-five."

"Wouldn't that mean they owe me change?"

"Exactly, now how much is that change?" Kuroko seemed to start getting the hang of things.

"Twelve?" answered Kuroko doubtfully; he wasn't the greatest at mental math.

"Great, now write it down in the new equation." Kuroko did as he was told and Iker smiled.

"Now do we get to the variables?" asked Kuroko still feeling slightly flustered.

"Sure, but it's kind of tricky."

"How so?"

"Well this is where you have to separate the variables and their coefficients from the constants."

"Japanese please."

"In other words, separate the variables from the non-variables with the equal sign."

"How do I do that?"

"You chose which one you want to move first."

"Variables?" just as Kuroko was starting to feel he was getting the hang of solving equations the feeling was suddenly lost.

"Variables it is then." Iker used his pencil to write down a new equation from the changes he did in his mind.

"How did you end up with four x's?"

"Well since I moved the x across the equal sign it turned negative and since it was two I subtracted it from the six x's giving me four x's." Kuroko made a face but once he looked at the equation thoroughly he understood.

"Now what?"

"We still need to take care of the constants."

"They're on each side of the equal symbol; does that mean we have to do the same thing we did to the variables?"

"Exactly."

"So forty minus twelve equals… twenty-eight…?" Kuroko was still doubtful but felt confidence in almost being finished.

"Correct."

"Is that it?"

"Not quite, we still need to take care of the last step."

"Which is…?"

"You see how the four is stuck to the x?" Kuroko nodded not knowing what Iker was getting to, "well, that means that it's being multiplied; in other words there are four of whatever that x represents."

"So what do we do to get the answer?"

"Since its multiplication we do the opposite, division."

"And what does that do?"

"We'll divide four x by four and that will leave x by itself."

"Since x is by itself what happens to the other number on the other side?"

"Whatever you do to one side of the equal sign you do to the other."

"In other words, we divide twenty-eight by four?"

"Correct."

"So the equation should look like x = 7, right?"

"Yup." Iker patted Kuroko on the head turning off his 'teacher' mode, "it took a long ass time to explain but everything should be easier now." Kuroko nodded and started doing his work looking at what Iker had taught him for guidance when he got stuck. Five minutes were left of class and he still needed three more problems to go.

"Iker." Kuroko poked Iker with his pencil and Iker jumped startled. Kuroko chuckled when he saw Iker turn around with a funny look in his face.

"What's up?" Iker smiled as he saw Kuroko's paper was almost full.

"You didn't teach me what to do with the parenthesis on these ones." Kuroko pointed at an unsolved problem in his paper.

"Oh, that's easy; you just have to distribute or take care what's inside first." Kuroko gave him a blank look, "like this one, since it has a two outside the parenthesis it means that there are two of these, so if there is a three x on the inside it is now a six x thanks to the distributive properties and this five turns into a ten. The rest should be what I taught you." Kuroko quickly solved the problem and he pointed at one of the other empty ones.

"And if this one doesn't have any numbers in front of it?"

"Then you don't do anything, just solve what's inside." Iker scribbled on Kuroko's paper, "Since its negative seven minus three inside the parenthesis just solve that."

"Since they're both negatives it makes a positive right?"

"No, actually since both of them have the same sign but aren't multiplying you have to just add the numbers and keep the sign."

"So, its negative ten?"

"Yes, remember what I said about money?" Kuroko nodded, "if you owe seven dollars and you owe another three dollars after that, now you owe ten dollars in total."

"I have no idea how this can be easy to you."

"I don't know either, I guess all smarts went to school stuff and that's why I'm regular life retarded."

"How so?"

"Never mind that, we only have two minutes left. Finish up." Iker would have loved to tell him all the stupid shit he had done when he was younger because of how retarded he acted on the daily basis but he wouldn't forgive himself if because of his fault Kuroko would have homework.

"Right." Kuroko quickly solved the remaining two problems just before class ended. Iker took his paper and turned it in for him.

…

"Morning Iker." Greeted Takao as he played with Midorima's glasses, the green haired teen seemed annoyed but said nothing as he rested his chin on his folded arms. Iker couldn't tell if he was glaring at something or just squinting. Usually when he looked at Midorima the guy seemed pissed off for some reason so he didn't bother asking, he would probably get bitched at or something; honestly, Iker didn't want to take any chances.

"Good Morning Takao." Iker sat at his desk behind the raven and laid his head on the desk.

"Do you think I look hot with Shin-chan's glasses?" Takao was teasing Midorima; he knew he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sure, I'd fuck you while you wear those glasses…" Iker wasn't really paying attention to what he said and just spit out the first thing that came to his mind. Midorima's eyes widened and he was about to get up and punch Iker but held back, he wasn't supposed to be listening to their conversation in the first place.

"Ahahahaha! What the hell! That's priceless! Ahahahahahahah!" Takao took off the glasses and rested his body against the backrest of his chair as he continued to laugh loudly.

"What did I say something funny?" Iker was honestly confused, why was Takao so red in the face and laughing? Takao stopped laughing and wiped away a small tear from the corner of his eye, he hadn't laughed that hard in some time. He usually laughed like that when Midorima was embarrassed because of his jokes.

"I don't know you tell me." Iker made an honestly confused face and Takao smiled and leaned closer to him, "I asked you if I looked hot wearing Shin-chan's glasses and you said I did and that you'd fuck me while I wore those glasses." Takao was wearing a devilish grin and Iker almost died of embarrassment. His face became so red and hot so fast he thought he might pass out. He was so mortified, how could he have said that to someone he had just met some time ago and a classmate out of all people!

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Iker covered his mouth with one hand, "it's just that I'm used to saying stupid shit like that to my friends it became somewhat of a habit, I'm really sorry; just take it as a complement ok?" Iker wished the ground would split and swallow him whole. He was so embarrassed! Ugh, why was he always such an idiot? This is exactly what he had meant when he had told Kuroko that he was school smart but real life retarded.

"It's alright, that was awesome, I haven't laughed like that in the longest time." Takao grinned like a maniac and Iker was glad Takao hadn't taken his stupid comment the wrong way.

"Really though, I'm very sorry." Iker wanted to die, why did he have to say such stupid things?

"I said it's alright, so don't sweat it. I was just joking about the glasses but that's one of the best complements I've ever gotten."

"I'm sorry for saying something so stupid, yeah they look good on you but you shouldn't wear them, they'll mess up your eyesight." Iker grabbed the glasses and tried them on; he looked through them and felt how his vision became blurred and how the glasses hurt his eyes. He quickly took them off and hissed while rubbing his eyes, "fuck that hurt." Takao chuckled at the way Iker glared at the glasses.

"If you're going to give some advice then you should probably take it as well…" Iker shrugged and gave Takao the glasses, after taking the glasses Takao poked Iker's cheek, "anyway, what's that?" Iker went blank for a second before his mind started working and he realized Takao was talking about the line on his face.

"I fought Aomine yesterday and won, that's my battle scar." Midorima had no idea what they were talking about but he didn't really care, he hoped Aomine had gotten some good punches in; he didn't really like the amethyst haired idiot.

"What happened?" Iker didn't seem bruised to Takao so if it was a 'battle' that they had had, then it was probably something stupid.

"I had some friends over yesterday and cooking for them made me tired so after eating I kind of crashed on my couch and Aomine tried to scribble on my face with black sharpie as revenge for something I did to him earlier…" Takao looked like a kid in a candy store with the face he was making, "I told him not to mess with me or there would be consequences, he didn't listen and uncapped the sharpie and tried to draw on my face. I didn't let him and bit him in the thigh so he got pissed and drew a line on my face. This morning I couldn't take the line off but he had a bruise as far as I know so we're even I guess, but in my mind I won." Iker laughed a little remembering the face Aomine had made when he bit him.

"Wow, you're my hero. I could never do that, you like messing with scary people." Takao wore a delighted smile thinking that he could probably get some advice on how to mess with Midorima from Iker, "I'm guessing you and Aomine became close friends really quickly since you always talk about him."

"I guess, he's one of my friends and I mess with him the way I mess with my close friends but if I had to point out someone I became really close to even though I just got here I'd have to say I'm really good friends with Haizaki." Midorima's eye twitched, he knew Iker was nothing but trouble, especially since he is 'really good friends' with one of the most violent people he had ever met.

"Wow, you're not afraid of anything are you man?" Iker must have a death wish or something.

"What do you mean?" Iker had no idea why Takao would think Aomine or Haizaki were scary. He could see some ways they could seem intimidating but they were really cool people so there was nothing to fear really.

"Haizaki is really scary and violent." Takao didn't mean to offend Haizaki but it was a known fact he was someone to stay clear from, "if you say you consider him a really good friend then that must mean you're not afraid of anyone."

"I mean I guess, but he's super cool. I know that there are some things about him that may be scary or something but once you get to know him you don't mind those things." Iker smiled remembering the dirt shoe print in his pants, "if anything him and Aomine are just really big kitties." The thought of them as kitties sounded very entertaining and adorable. Aomine would probably be a lazy and grumpy cat and Haizaki would probably be a hyperactive angry little ball of sunshine.

"I like you a lot; you're kind of scary to be honest though." Even after Iker explained his situation of his friendship with Haizaki it still seemed incredible to Takao how Iker had managed to become friends with the angry troublemaker.

"All you got to do is not judge a book by its cover, it's usually the scariest looking people that are the ones that are the most fun and cool." Iker had a small flashback of his first encounter with Aomine and Haizaki, they had both scared him shitless but they turned out to be pretty cool people.

"Oh, I just remembered!" interrupted Takao suddenly remembering something, "Are you free today for lunch?" Takao had asked him to join him and Midorima for lunch but he usually had to decline the offer, now he didn't have anything to do so having lunch with them sounded pretty good.

"Yeah, today I don't have to meet up with anyone or deliver food so I'm free." Takao smiled and Midorima grimaced at Iker's answer.

"Great, then you should join me and Shin-chan!" Takao turned to look at Midorima but the green haired teen didn't show any signs of listening to him, "Shin-chan is shy around new people but lunch should still be fun."

"Alright class, sorry I'm late, something came up and I had to leave but now I'm back." the biology teacher had just walked into class and that probably meant that their conversation was over, they did the usual greetings and now everyone was seated awaiting further instruction, "today we will just work on the same things we worked on yesterday so I expect everyone to be able to finish this worksheet by the end of class."

…

Iker had finished his work and now he was teasing Takao because the boy didn't know the names of the organelles from a cell perfectly.

"What's the one that looks like spaghetti?" asked Iker as he smirked at Takao. None of the organelles looked like spaghetti but he didn't want to say intestines or something of the like.

"None of them look like spaghetti!" protested Takao knowing Iker was messing with him.

"Fine, just tell me where the smooth endoplasmic reticulum is." Iker laughed when he saw Takao make a face, "the smooth ER." Iker tried using the name the teacher had used to teach them so Takao would know what he was talking about.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Takao's face didn't change and Iker decided that he shouldn't torture Takao any longer.

"It's this one." Iker pointed at one of the organelles stuck next to the nucleus.

"Oh, you mean the wiggly thing?" Iker made an unimpressed face.

'Yes the wiggly thing, you know because there is only _one_ wiggly thing in the whole animal cell.' He really wanted to speak his mind but there was no need for him to be rude, "there's more than one wiggly thing but I guess you can think of it as that if it helps you remember."

"Then what's the one that looks almost the same but has little things on it?" Takao pointed at the other organelle next to the nucleus, it looked almost exactly like the smooth ER but with little balls on top of it.

"That's the rough ER, it's almost exactly like the smooth ER but it has ribosomes on top of it." Takao scribbled the names on top of the sheet they were supposed to label.

"Then what that thing that looks like a raisin but with stuff inside?"

"That's the mitochondria."

"This is the nucleus right?" Takao pointed at the round organelle stuck to the rough and smooth ER.

"Yeah, since there are only a few more organelles left, tell me what this small cluster of little balls is."

"Um, I don't know… cytoplasm?" Iker shook his head 'no' and Takao smacked his hand on his forehead feeling frustrated.

"They're ribosomes, if you look around the cell you can see that they're all around but they concentrate into a small cluster here." Takao nodded, it made sense but he had a question.

"Wait, aren't these the same things that are on the rough ER?"

"Exactly!" praised Iker as he saw that Takao was actually learning something and not just playing along with what he said, "now, what is this one that is also a bunch of squiggly things."

"Is it the cytoplasm?" Takao was almost positive that that was the name of the organelle.

"Golgi apparatus, actually… it takes some time to memorize the names I guess." Iker saw that Takao was getting the hang of things but was still having some trouble, "actually since you keep mentioning cytoplasm… Tell me, which organelle is the cytoplasm?" Iker smiled hoping that finding out what the cytoplasm was would help Takao figure out the other organelles.

"Is it this one?" Iker shook his head.

"Nope that's a lysosome; the cytoplasm is the thing surrounding all the organelles." Takao wrote down lysosome on his sheet and also labeled the cytoplasm.

"I still need cell membrane and the nucleolus though."

"The nucleolus is the thingy surrounding the nucleus and the cell membrane is the thing surrounding the cytoplasm."

"Oh, ok." Takao finished labeling the cell and put his pencil down, "how did you memorize all the names so quickly?"

"Oh, I learned all of this in seventh grade science, this was basically just a review." Iker smiled and Takao smacked him in the arm.

"Why didn't you just say so? For a second I thought you were super smart or something!" Takao pouted and Iker gave him the most charming smile he could muster.

"I guess I should have but otherwise you wouldn't have been as impressed would you? Besides you looked so cute pouting the whole time." Takao became flustered seeing Iker act so smug/

"Shut up, I didn't do it on purpose." Takao pouted harder – if that was even possible – and Iker chuckled.

"Come here…" whispered Iker and Takao leaned forward, Iker leaned forward too until his lips almost met Takao's ear, "you look like a chipmunk with your cheeks puffed up like that~." Takao turned red instantly and pushed Iker away.

"That's not funny!" Takao held his ear, he could still feel Iker's warm breath caressing his ear, it was very weird and it made him feel awkward. Iker just laughed at Takao's reaction, the raven was very easy to fluster.

Meanwhile all of this was happening Midorima was fuming as he sat at his desk doing his class work. He couldn't believe Iker was openly flirting with Takao and that the raven was being really dense and hadn't noticed at all. He turned trying to see what was going on without being obvious and the first thing he saw was Iker smiling and Takao blushing like a school girl. Without noticing his grip on his pencil had tightened considerably and he was not roughly scribbling down his answers before he abruptly stood up to turn in his assignment.

"Midorima-kun, do you need to drink water?" asked his biology teacher worried because of how red in the face her student was. Midorima became flustered realizing that his emotions weren't as hidden as he thought they had been.

"Yes please."

 _ **To be continued!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Guys, the MidoTaka ship is almost here! It's going to be good, there's still much more I'd like to write and other pairings I want to unveil but in the meantime MidoTaka is good enough for me.**

 **I want the Iker x Kuroko to happen but I need to develop the story further first *cries a little***

 **Oh well, patience is key when writing I guess…**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you guys haven't favored and followed please do so.**

 **See you in the next chapter, bye my lovelies!**

 ***Hugs you***


	11. Sour Lemon Candy

**Finished: November 18, 2017**

 **Published: November 18, 2017**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **I'm finally back! Its like magic, my brother managed to charge my computer – I still don't know how and I can't really say I care – but I transferred all my documents to another computer (this one) so now I can continue my stories!**

 **Its about damn time I can continue with this story. Its been halfway done since April that's right FREAKING APRIL! *Stops small angry outburst***

 **Enjoy this kiddies! See you at the end. Love y'all!**

 **...**

"Yes please." Midorima hurried out of the classroom. He glanced at Takao; the teen was whispering something into Iker's ear. Midorima found that he didn't care at the moment; he needed some fresh air – well more like some time away from the classroom and the amethyst haired teen.

He walked into the hallway and headed towards the restrooms – near the entrances there were water-fountains where he could drink some water. As he sipped the water he thought about how childish his behavior was. He wasn't being his usual self in the last couple of days – those days being the days the amethyst haired teen had shown up.

He needed to calm down. He felt dread wash over him as he realized something – he was acting way too protective over Takao. His friend was also a teen and although he wasn't as smart as he was he was petty clever and could probably could take care of himself without Midorima having to watch over him like a mother hen.

Feeling finally composed he decided to head back to class – who was he kidding, now he was panicking more than ever but he would get scolded by the teacher for taking a long water break. Now more than ever he questioned his feelings about the annoying raven.

What _did_ he feel?

Takao would annoy him to no ends but when the raven was missing he would feel a lingering emptiness that he wouldn't experience for anyone else. When Takao got sick he made sure to visit him and make sure that he was getting better; he bought him the lucky item of the day and some food that would help him recover sooner. He didn't do that for anyone else but Takao.

Midorima walked into the classroom but didn't pay attention to anything, he was too absorbed into his own thoughts to notice the way Iker and Takao were looking at him. He sat down and blankly stared at the wall in the front of the classroom.

What were his feelings? Did he want something besides friendship from Takao? Actually, he never really thought about romantic relationships… sure he found girls attractive but they never truly called his attention.

Girls were nice to look at but the ones who he had interacted with had nasty personalities. They talked about boring things and were too superficial to him. He didn't really find guys attractive though… he wasn't sure if he was attracted to Takao in a non-platonic way. He was probably overthinking things.

"Ugh…" Midorima groaned as he placed – practically banged – his head on his desk. He had just realized that he actually had feelings for his friend for some time now. What if Takao didn't feel the same way? But what if he did? Then what would happen? What if their relationship escalated into something less platonic when they dated?

A blush suddenly engulfed his face and his body became very hot from the embarrassment. What the hell was he thinking?

He made sure to keep his face on the desk so no one could see his face. If Takao would see him looking like that, the teen would surely start asking questions, the raven was the one closest to him and could actually tell whether he was telling the truth or lying – he was sure that Takao would keep nagging him for the truth and things wouldn't end well.

He took deep breaths trying to calm his raging heart. He looked up cautiously to check the time; there were two more minutes before it would be time for lunch. He rested his head on the desk once again just waiting for time to fly by.

…

Takao and Iker had noticed Midorima acting strange. The boy suddenly rose from his chair – almost angrily – and walked to the teacher's desk. He and the teacher briefly exchanged some words before Midorima hurriedly walked out of the classroom red in the face.

"What's up with him? I'm pretty sure that's him acting odd right?" Iker hoped that the green haired teen didn't actually throw mini tantrums or suffered from random mood swings for no reason.

"I don't really know but it's rare for him to get like this, I've only seen him behave like this a few times before." Takao wasn't stupid; he knew that something was wrong with Midorima since the green haired teen would not storm off like that without a reason.

"I see." Iker had no idea what was going on but he was sure that what had happened with Kise and Haizaki was almost what was going on right now – well in a way, in this scenario Takao was him and Kise was Midorima. He was the odd one out of them – he was almost sure Midorima didn't like him, 'maybe this is what Haizaki felt like during lunch…'

"Since we're finished I'll turn in our papers." Takao headed to the teacher's desk to turn in the worksheets; he tried to think what might have caused the green-haired teen's foul mood but couldn't find anything.

While Takao left, Iker found himself wondering what he was doing wrong. Sure he seemed to act too childish around Midorima who seemed too serious but he found nothing wrong with that – Takao acted the same way and he and Midorima were friends so maybe that wasn't it.

The again, Midorima and Takao seemed to be childhood friends or something. Maybe the teen had grown to tolerate the raven's silly behavior and had not patience for him. Iker could act civilized and mature – it wasn't like he was immature, he was actually very levelheaded but acting so dull for no reason seemed no fun for him. He liked acting stupid and saying retarded things because it made life much more fun.

Maybe he would just have to try to act more mature in the presence of Midorima. He knew how to talk to anyone and he made friends easily so he was sure he was really good at reading people, if he felt that Midorima didn't really like him then he was probably right. He wasn't petty enough to start shit over that but he would try to at least get on the good side of the green-haired teen. Iker looked up as he was ripped out of his deep thought when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Are you alright? This is the first time I've seen you look so serious." Takao's soft voice made him look up. He shook his head and smiled; he was dwelling too long on that thought, he had forgotten about his surroundings. It happened sometimes and his serious side would show itself.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine, I was just thinking too much…" Takao sat down and leaned on the palm of his right hand.

"What were you thinking about?" it would have been easy for Iker to lie and come up with something to tell Takao but he found himself spewing out what he was thinking about to Takao.

"Midorima doesn't like me, does he…" it wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. Takao thought about what Iker said for a second.

"He hasn't told me anything about you so I couldn't tell you if he dislikes you but he doesn't get attached to people easily so I guess he seems somewhat cold to you, huh?" Takao smiled and Iker felt slight relief.

"I see. So, speaking of attachment, how close are you guys?" Takao felt his face heat up lightly.

He had no obligation to tell Iker anything about how he actually felt towards the green-haired teen but seeing that he actually knew more about Iker than Iker knew about him he decided to open up a little and tell him. Besides, he could feel that Iker was a good guy so why not?

"Let me tell you a little something but you're not allowed to tell anyone, ok?" Iker found himself grinning like a maniac – and probably looking very stupid but, oh well – he reached out his pinky finger.

"I Pinky promise." He said it in English not sure how he was supposed to translate it, Takao looked a little lost before it clicked and he grinned as well.

"Pink promise." Takao nodded and Iker chuckled a little. The raven brought up his right hand and offered his pinky finger to Iker.

'Close enough…' he wrapped his finger against Takao's and twisted his hand to the side. Takao

jerked his hand away with a pout.

"What was that for?" Takao rubbed his pinky.

"It's just something I do, kind of to show what will happen if people break their promise… someone will get hurt, its good so don't worry about it." Iker offered Takao a wolfish grin, "now, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Takao's pouting stopped and he signaled for Iker to come closer.

"It's a long story and it kind of has no beginning but that doesn't really matter. I guess I can start it in fifth grade. Midorima and I had become really good friends – I really cant believe I used to hate his guts…"

"Woah, hold up. You used to hate is guts? I find that hard to believe."

"I know. I guess it was because I was younger and I was somewhat petty at the time. Immaturity can be a pain in the ass, but I guess it makes things more interesting."

"Tell me about it… why'd you hate his guts though? It had to be something serious."

"It wasn't that bad but I used to think it was. We played a basketball match and he was pretty rude during the match. He shoved and pushed me to make me get out of the way and never apologized. I was really overwhelmed during the match because although he had a terrible personality he had skills in the court that I couldn't help but respect. The team I was in was crushed and I couldn't help to cry because it felt so unfair that someone like him had won. Not being content with his victory he told me to stop crying and to man up, that it was embarrassing to be crying in the third grade over a basketball match. I really wanted to punch it at that time."

"Shit man, I would have punched him; especially if I was in third grade."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had punched him and told him he was acting like a jerk… would he have punched me back? I think he would've done it and we might have ended up fighting on the court. My friends were assholes so they would've started cheering Midorima to piss me off."

"Yup, sounds like something I would've done… do you think Midorima remembers that incident?"

"I doubt it. He's never brought it up and neither have I."

"How'd you end up being friends then? I mean you hated his guts right?"

"Yeah, but I guess it was because I didn't know about him. After what he did I started noticing him. He was always relatively quiet unless it was during class where he always answered the questions the teacher asked. He would sit at lunch and eat by himself. I noticed that he actually didn't play with any kids during lunch, he just sat on the field reading books until the end of recess. Although he had been a jerk to me I felt bad seeing him all by himself. My friends had told me that the only reason he had played that match the day of the incident was because they needed a player, they didn't care who he was. That kind of pissed me off so I went to talk with him. He looked honestly surprised that someone was talking to him."

"I'm gonna start crying."

"Shut up! That's embarrassing! Its not that big of a deal."

"Ok, ok. Then what happened?"

"It turns out that his dad is a doctor and works until early hours of the morning. He has a younger sister that he has to take care of, his mom died during child birth and that's why he had to be so mature. To help his dad take care of his younger sister, he wasn't allowed to throw tantrums and do the normal things other children did. Even if he had wanted to he couldn't, he didn't want to give his father more stress."

"He's such a good kid~…"

"Dude shut up!"

"Alright, alright. What happened then?"

"Well I started ditching my friends and hanging out with him during lunch and afterschool. At first he didn't want me coming over to his house but I kept insisting. I would come over and help I'm take of his sister and play with her and him. I cant believe he sucked at making food." Iker chuckled and Takao couldn't help to do so as well, "I tried teaching him how to prepare the simple dishes I had been taught by my mom but he couldn't even cook those. I decided to give up and just cook everything."

"That's really sweet and kind of funny."

"It continued like that for a while until it was the beginning of fifth grade. We spent that summer separated because my mom went on a vacation with my father and I stayed at my grandparents house. I hung out with my cousins but I didn't seem Midorima once. During the summer break I realized I started having feelings for him. It was weird because I had a crush on another girl at the time. I mean all the guys did, she was the prettiest girl in class. And that was where I was confused, Midorima wasn't pretty."

"Pfffft, what the fuck! Hahahahaha, that's what worried you? That he wasn't pretty? Hahaha, man what the fuck?!" Iker doubled over and almost hit his head against the desk, Takao had wished he had.

"I'm going to punch you."

"Do you want me to help you check if you're gay or just like Midorima?" a blush engulfed Takao's features, "I can jerk you off and if you come and like it then you're gay." That earned Iker a punch in the arm. It didn't hurt – cuz he's a manly man.

"Stop saying slutty things."

"I'm not a slut, I'm a tease, there's a difference. I say stupid shit but I don't act on it."

"Ugh, I was being serious about what I was saying."

"And I was trying to help you with your sexuality; I don't see your point." Iker chuckled and Takao groaned.

"It's not funny, it honestly scared the crap out of me. I didn't know what was happening or why I actually liked him like that, I was used to liking people for superficial reasons, just because everyone else liked them. It was normal, like 'hey tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like' and you just kind of had to point at some random girl because they had nice shoes or really liked their hair or something."

"I remember that, I scared the crap out of everyone when I faked to have a crush on the lunch lady…" Iker chuckled at the memory. Takao laughed a bit too, that was fucking weird.

"I didn't tell anyone, I mean its pretty unusual and my cousins are assholes so they would have probably made things worse. I just bottled it in and kept going. I tried to avoid him and sty away from him afraid that my feelings would grow or that he might find out."

"That sucks ass."

"I tried my hardest to ignore him and pretend that nothing had happened."

"That's fucked up."

"Don't you think I know that? It fucking hurt, it really did and the worst part was that he was persistent."

"I'm guessing he didn't give up."

"He didn't, and I'm still stuck bottling up my feelings."

"This sucks ass."

"It would make me feel better if he got himself a girlfriend, then I could just stay friends with him and look for someone else."

"This is starting to get depressing."

"I swear I think he might be asexual."

"I guessed right…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's emotionally constipated."

"Stop telling me things I already know, I've known him for a long time already. It's a fucking mess."

"Let me help you out." Iker smiled in reality he was smirking on the inside, 'I think all he really needs is a little nudge. Since he's not particularly fond of me it shouldn't be too hard to rile him up…'

Suddenly Midorima walked back into class looking slightly agitated and somewhat red in the face. Definitely having some sort of mental breakdown. Iker knew all about those, he caused him mostly… heheh, he was kind of a bad person…

The green haired teen walked up to his desk and took a seat almost banging his head against the desk. That didn't seem good, Iker turned to look at Takao, he had this look of confusion in his face. There was a minute left until lunch.

…

Takao and Midorima had packed lunches so there was no need for them to go to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Iker rummaged through his backpack and found only junk food and candy. He looked at the food thinking that he should have at least brought the falutas. Well now that he was at school there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled out a juice box and a packet of cookies. It would probably taste bad since it was chocolate chip cookies and fruit punch juice but whatever food is food and as far as he was concerned food is amazing and that's all that matters. Takao looked at his lunch quizzically.

"That's my lunch." Iker said as he opened up the cookies package. He pulled out a small cookie and plopped it into his mouth.

"Aren't those snacks?" Takao had taken out his bento and was unwrapping it; all the while still looking at Iker.

"Well yeah but I forgot to pack actual food so I'm just going to eat this." Iker grabbed his juice box and poked a hole at the top of it with the straw that came attached to the little box. He took a small sip finding that he had been right about predicting the flavors – chocolate chip cookies don't mix well with fruit punch, it tastes nasty. Midorima scoffed silently at the stupid face Iker had made.

"Don't be stupid, you need to eat properly or your growth will be affected." Iker gave Takao an unimpressed look. While the raven grabbed his chopsticks ready to eat he realized he hadn't used the best phrasing possible. Now he was just waiting for some sort of smartass remark from the amethyst haired teen; he had to admit he had set himself up for that one.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to grow any more than this already…" and there it was, no compassion whatsoever.

"That's not what I meant, its bad for your health, ok?" why did he have to make things so complicated when all he wanted to do was help?

"Yeah I know but like I said I forgot to make myself lunch this morning so I'm stuck with the snacks I did pack." Iker grabbed another cookie and plopped it in his mouth highlighting that he _had_ food.

"And that's why I'm going to feed you." Well never mind then, if he was going to get free food then he wasn't going to complain.

"Yes mom~" Iker smiled brightly as he swung his arm over Takao's shoulder, Takao on the other hand made a displeased face at the gesture. Why was he calling him mom? Neither of the boys noticed the glare Midorima was sending Iker's way or the way he furiously clutched his chopsticks.

"Stop being a smartass, do you want to eat some of my food or not?" Iker removed his arm from over Takao's shoulder and cupped both of his hands together asking for food.

"Yes please." Takao smiled, "…mom…" and then the smile was gone.

"I heard you smartass." Midorima was getting tired of this already, heck, he would've given Iker his food if that meant he would shut up and stop bothering Takao.

"I know, I said it out loud so you could hear me." Takao's eyebrow twitched as he forced a smile and patted Iker on the shoulder.

"I'm sure your mom must've been very overwhelmed by you…" with that said he went back to trying to eat his food.

"Why do you think she sent me overseas?" Iker was grinning like a cat as he winked at Takao.

"You're a piece of work…" There were some other words he could've said but maybe he was getting a bit worked up at having to deal with a man-child.

"I'd like to say I'm a masterpiece." Iker winked at the raven again and blew a kiss. Takao was not impressed in the slightest. Neither was Midorima, in fact he was quietly fuming in the sidelines as all of this happened.

"I change my mind, I don't want to feed you anymore." Midorima fund himself smirking when he saw Iker stop smiling.

"What?" Iker made puppy eyes at Takao hoping it would make the raven change his mind and decide to feed him again.

"Starve." Which of course was met with failure. The only thing left now was to beg.

"No wait, I'm sorry!" Iker hugged Takao deciding to cling to the shorter boy until he changed his mind. He didn't have time to try out his great idea before Takao gave in.

"Then quit your shit." Iker unwrapped himself from the raven and sat down with a shit-eating grin.

"Yes, yes." Takao was ready to eat, "…Mom…" suddenly Iker was smacked in the back of his head.

"Son." Takao picked up some rice with his chopsticks and plopped the bit of food in his mouth as he ate nonchalantly.

"Yup, just like my mom~." Takao choked slightly and Iker burst into laughter form the reaction of the raven. Takao glared at Iker as he recovered from almost dying. He opened up his thermos and drank some raspberry tea before speaking.

"Is this how you always behave during lunch?" venom laced his words as he hoped Iker would just stop teasing him an start eating.

"Pretty much… ask Kise or Aomine." Iker took another sip from his juice box and reached in for another cookie, "They'll tell you." He smiled for a brief second before he was hit with a karate chop to the forehead.

"Ouch." Midorima smiled once again but quickly hid it as he ate more rice.

"What do you want? Do you want some chicken and vegetables with rice or is there anything you don't like?"

"I don't like rice." All this time Midorima was trying to ignore the fact that Iker existed as he found him incredibly annoying but hearing something like this in a country that was practically rice itself made him look up in surprise and stupefaction. Seeing that Takao and Midorima both had their eyes as big as saucers made Iker burst into laughter, "I'm joking, I'm joking! The look on your faces! Por Dios!" (Basically OMG! …but in Spanish) Iker was having more fun at the expense of the raven than he should have. This was certainly going to come back and bite him in the ass. Well more than just being lightly hit.

"Stop trying to give me a heart attack asshole!" Takao pushed on Iker's shoulder, 'I'm going to punch this idiot!'

"To be fair you signed up for this when you first talked to me… should've just minded your own business…" Iker fluttered his eyelashes at Takao but Midorima missed it as he was picking up a piece of broccoli with his chopsticks.

'Honestly…' thought Midorima to himself as he tried to eat in peace, it was proving difficult at the moment because of the ruckus a certain amethyst haired idiot was causing.

"Once again, do you want food or not?" This was starting to get repetitive and annoying – more than it already was anyway.

"Yes please."

"I have nothing to serve it on… do you want half?" The contrast in Takao's attitude at the moment from how he had been before was really evident. He had the cutest of blushes! The way that slight pink dusted his features made Iker question Midorima's sanity. How had this idiot ever resisted Takao? He was so cute and feisty… a little bit of everything! Fuck he felt that he probably looked like Aladin when he was talking about Jasmine at the moment, that goofy stupidly in love smile. Except he didn't want to date Takao; he just wanted the raven to be happy – even if the person he wanted to date lived with a stick up their butt, well for some good reasons but still he was a bit of a tightwad from his first impressions so yeah.

"Heck yeah~." Iker took a sip form his juice box, "Do you want any of my snacks? I also have candy~."

"I'll have some after I eat my half, what do you have?" instead of telling him everything he had he just decided to hand Takao his backpack.

"Just look, maybe you'll find something that suits your taste." Iker winked at Takao and the raven smirked as he pulled out a bag or sour lemon candies – sweet and sour.

"Found just what I love~." Takao licked his lips as he looked at Iker, "Sour on the outside but after you put in some effort it turns sweet~…" They both knew what they were talking about but to Midorima who was watching from the sidelines – yet again – it looked like some horrible and cheesy flirting, bad enough to make him cringe slightly and flirty enough to make him more jealous.

"That's fucking creepy!" Iker burst out into giggles as he pushed Takao away from him, the raven was laughing as well. This honestly was beginning to be too much for Midorima. He quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom. He felt his chest clench painfully, he didn't want to see Takao laughing so wholeheartedly with anyone else.

"Ah shit…" Iker and Takao stopped laughing as they watched Midorima walk out the door, "I fucked up, huh?" Iker rubbed hand against his face before he pushed the long part of his hair back.

"I don't know what happened… he's been acting strange. Keeping more to himself than usual." Takao looked dejected as he stared at the door where Midorima had just walked out of.

'What a pain in the ass…' Thought Iker to himself as he saw Takao turn gloomy all of the sudden.

 **== A.N. ==**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than most for this story – I mean they're usually 6k+ so yeah – but it's still pretty long so yay!**

 **Ugh, its been forever~. I missed writing Iker's story.**

 **Please leave me a review my lovelies! See you in the next chapter *kisses***


End file.
